


Dreaming of a Happily Ever After

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For Miner249er-On a regular night within Vale a mysterious curtain of eerie glowing light covers up the city and Beacon, casting  many unsuspecting girls and women under it into a dream generated alternate reality where they envision their absolute desires and dreams with one Jaune Arc as their soulmate. One by one each gal lives it out and develops newfound feelings as well as burning desires to chase the blonde doofus and charm him into marrying them and fulfilling that dream fueled reality they experienced. The question is; how does Jaune feel about having to choose between many desperate women?





	1. Arc-Nikos

  


**Dreaming of Happily Ever After**

**Written for Miner249er**

**By Azure**

  


_**Dreams are entirely what you make of them, they can even be as real as reality itself given the right conditions.** _

 

In the world of Remnant and within the kingdom of Vale, it was currently night time and the luminous glow of the shattered moon bathed the scenery beautifully. Many citizens, both huntsmen students and civilians alike were snugly sleeping in their beds blissfully dreaming of various realities of their long wanted wishes for what they wanted in life. Inside the school of Beacon Academy itself there was a sudden curtain of soft golden light emanating from somewhere within the main building. It circled around the perimeter then flashed away in a blinding transcendent light disappearing without a trace. All who were within its range at the time were about to have some rather unusually realistic strange dreams in store for them. Many of them being of secret heartfelt wishes for certain loves of their lives, quite a few pertaining to one distinct student slumbering inside the school.

The first of which happens to be the famed Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. A beautiful teenage girl that was also a fierce warrior in battle. With popularity, beauty, and a sweet personality she was the eye of many admirers, but the girl herself only had her eyes on one particular blonde boy she was partners with.

Jaune Arc, her leader, partner, and close personal friend that had been taught everything he needed to know by her. At the moment she doesn’t quite yet have his affections or his sexual interest, excluding that Pyrrha herself made no obvious moves prior to spell it out that she was in love with him, she does hope that one day that all changes and he welcomes her into his arms romantically. Just the thought alone sent pleasant jitters of happiness up her spine. One way or another she’ll truly have him all to herself someday, but as of right now things were simply platonic between them despite their closeness. Pyrrha would be content with that until it someday changes.

But then the dream happened….

 

************

**Chapter One- Arc Nikos**

 

Inside Team JNPR’s Dorm room…

 

Lying comfortably on her back and sleeping soundly in her bed was Pyrrha herself, her blazing red hair splayed out underneath her shoulders granting her a pseudo-angelic appearance to go along with her beauty. After the strange light from earlier had enveloped her body in the strange heavenly glow a very special ‘Dream’ began to take place inside her mind. One that will permanently change how she approaches things with the object of her affections.

**********

“Hmm? Where am I?” Pyrrha asked herself once she opened her eyes to see the polished wooden ceiling she woke up under. Raising herself up off the bed she and back in to consciousness she rubbed her eyes thinking she had woken up somewhere else. Thoughts of worry didn’t cloud her mind for some reason, despite being in an unknown location, as she looked around to see she was in a master bedroom inside someone else’s home.

“This is...wrong. Is this a dream perhaps?” She said to herself attempting to get up but then suddenly halted when she noticed something different about her. She was taller, more filled out beautifully and apparently with a grown woman’s fit lovely body. She even had bigger breasts.

‘What…is this?!’ She shrieked mentally with blushing cheeks as she felt up her chest through a red nightie noticing it was a cup larger than she remembers. Whereas she had a firm set of C cups bordering on D, with face red she turned to look at a vanity mirror noticing her hair was shorter and draping along her shoulders loose and free. She also noticed she resembled more of her mother Andromeda than she remembered, causing her to question her circumstances even more.

“Am I...older? What exactly happened to me-”

“Surprise!” The door slammed open startling her and revealing a tall handsomely rugged blonde man that seemed very familiar to her, he was accompanied by three young children having red and blonde hair.

“Aah!” Pyrrha yelped out startled and reacted like they were strangers that kidnapped, her confusing the kids and the  man until she took a brief moment to realize who they looked like. “J-Jaune...?”

The man smiled ruggedly and patted the backs of two of the kids pushing them to rush forward carrying a tray of freshly made breakfast. These two little tykes resembled a young ten-year old looking mini version of Pyrrha with a short ponytail and red hair. She had blue eyes, wore Jaune’s signature hoodie in a small size, and had cute little jean shorts showing off her little legs as they patted over to the side of the bed. The little boy  however looked like a far younger Jaune, but with bashfulness and her own green eyes. He was an adorable little boy that looked to be eight years old and clutching a runny rabbit doll resembling Pumpkin Pete.

Pyrrha’s heart warmed at the sight of them as, little by little, she pieced together what she was seeing. Her very own family with Jaune.

“Well of course it’s me, didn’t think I surprised to the point of having a heart attack, but we did want to make your mother’s day special by cooking you breakfast, honey.” Jaune started chuckling as he held the youngest child, an absolutely cute infant of the age of three, in his broad muscular right arm. The little boy was with red hair like Pyrrha’s and cutely sucking on it s  thumb as Jaune approached.

‘T-t-that’s Jaune…! But older! And so handsome! And they are my children?!’ Pyrrha thought with excitement and surprise as she was now considering this to be the greatest dream she ever had in her life. Her heart was throbbing and glowing with happiness, although part of her was still adjusting to the fabricated reality she was experiencing. She was afraid she’d wake up at any moment now, but considering that it felt so real to her another part of her was believing this to be more than a dream. What it was she did not want it to end anytime soon.

“We made you breakfast, mommy. What do you think? Did we do good?” The little girl asked with a cute hopeful face, eyes sparkling and cheeks puffing in absolute cuteness. Pyrrha felt like melting down upon seeing it, then the little boy looked up as well and smiled eagerly at their mother as Jaune came close to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Happy Mother’s day, mom. We love you.” The little boy squeaked out shyly earning a chuckle from Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha’s mind froze as she struggled to register all of this, but soon she smiled sweetly and leaned over to give the kids each a kiss on their foreheads earning their giggles.

“I think she likes it, kids. Athena, you go and call Uncle Ren and Auntie Nora to tell then when to come over for tonight, and Johnathan you go get the dessert we prepared for mommy’s special day. Ready Team family? Let’s go!” Jaune pumped excitedly like the Team leader he always was.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Okay, daddy!” The kids chimed with fists in the air and scrambled to get those tasks accomplished. Such a sight was incredibly adorable to Pyrrha as she watched them before turning over to ‘Husband’.

She took in Jaune’s appearance and noticed he really became a rugged yet boyishly good looking hunk of a man. He had a bit of blonde stubble around his jaw, his features were more prominent such as his built up body, yet through it all he trained that same boyish charm he always had in those bright innocent eyes. Pyrrha really felt her heart beat loudly inside her chest the longer she looked at  him.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Misses Pyrrha Arc.” He chuckled and leaned in cupping her chin as his lips interlocked with hers for a sensational kiss.

Pyrrha’s eyes were wide in wonder and surprise once their lips met, she was over the shattered moon and internally jumping with joy as she lovingly kissed the love of her life. The infant cradled in his arm continued sucking its thumb cluelessly as it hugged itself closer to its daddy’s chest watching the show. Pyrrha then closed her eyes and melted into the lip-lock with all the joy in her heart as she tasted Jaune on her lips. She cherished this to its fullest as they continued making out sweetly for several minutes before breaking off leaving her face flush and smiling.

“Heh, you’re acting like it’s the first time we kissed on the top of Beacon rooftop all over again.” Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha blushed averting her eyes.

‘It was at Beacon? It was at Beacon!’ She mentally rejoiced as Jaune pulled off the covers and offered his hand to get out of bed. Pyrrha took it gleefully and hugged her husband fondly placing her head into his chest. She felt the tapping of the baby’s hands play with her causing her to gush warmly at it before slowly pulling herself back.

“I’m gonna take a shower and freshen up a bit. Think you can watch the kids, like a good leader-dad does?” She asked sweetly earning a soft chuckle from him.

“Of course, honey, but they pretty much watch themselves these days. Well, except for little Patroklos here.” Jaune gestured to the infant in his arm. “I’ll go and supervise anyway, want to make sure the house is clean and ready before our night alone together.”

At this Pyrrha blushed vehemently and blinked several times in stupor after hearing the words; ‘Alone Together’. Trying not to look like an amnesiac in front of her husband, she simply nodded and rubbed little Patroklos’s cheek affectionately. The little two year old raised its little hand toward her attempting to grab her fingers, making Pyrrha’s heart melt even further as Jaune raised him close to her face.

“So….we are having a special dinner tonight, Jaune? Just for me?” She questioned whimsically without sounding forgetful.

“Well, not just a dinner, and trust me, that’ll be the last thing on your mind once we get to our special night together alone in the bedroom.” Jaune answered charmingly with a suave confident voice that made Pyrrha want to faint right there and then. “Even if I am a great cook and the dinner will be awesome. Welp, c’mon, little guy. Let’s go watch your brother and sister downstairs before we finish up the house and turn in to the television.”

Jaune then casually walked out the room and quickly pointed a thumb to the breakfast tray seated at the bed. “Don’t forget to eat that, honey. The kids really worked at it like pros, but someone had to put out numerous small fires. Just saying.”

With that he whipped out of sight earning a giggle from her. Pyrrha then turned to the mirror and analyzed herself. She looked older, hardly any wrinkles whatsoever, she was the spitting image of her mother except with green eyes and longer hair. She brought up her right hand showing the wedding ring on it, it had a gold and white design just like Jaune’s usual armor, but with half of it being elegantly strewn in bronze and red. Pyrrha’s colors. It looked beautiful and shimmered in any reflection of light.

She held it close to her chest clutching it like a sacred treasure and went over to the bed to quickly eat the breakfast her children made for her.

‘I still can’t believe it. Is this the most lucid, most realistic dream ever had or is it somebody’s semblance affecting me somehow? Everything feels so real, so remarkably real as if I just skipped ahead nearly twenty years into my life without any memory of what happened in-between!’ She thought still wrapping her mind around all of this as she chewed the delicious scrambled eggs the kids made for her. She hummed tastily and was impressed by their cooking ability despite such a young age.

She felt that Jaune must’ve taught them well, he always was a decent cook once Ren decided to teach him the basics. He had a one-week strike of cooking Nora’s pancakes because she ate more than he could produce. Pyrrha chuckled when recounting the memory, then she looked around her bedroom and noticed all the photos of herself and all her friends from Beacon, as well as some other unfamiliar faces. Finishing her food she quickly wiped her face and got up to take a look.

On her dresser there were many picture frames with photos of Team JNPR during their first year, then them again with slightly altered outfits indicating a second or third year. Jaune had modeled his armor like hers and with a more improved stylish design making him look tougher. Nora looked great with longer hair, and Ren looked like a mystique rogue with his hair being longer than hers. Their outfits were different and Pyrrha saw her younger self wearing a black and bronze version of her outfit, except with her hair undone and flowing freely.

‘Oh my, I can hardly recognize myself. It looks more like a twin sister than a younger me, is that design something I will create? I must admit it is elegant, noble, and rather sexy. Maybe that’s when Jaune takes notice and finally asks me out? Or do I ask him out after gathering the courage?’ She found herself running through a million questions all at once.

She then looked next to her team photos to see Ruby’s team, before and after. They all looked so different yet still the same. Yang had short  hair with two long ponytails in the back, she wore what looked like a biker girl’s outfit consisting of a short sleeve jacket, goggles, and shorts. Pyrrha was mortified to see she had a prosthetic arm in place of her right arm, not wanting to think on it further she then looked to Ruby, who was taller, wore her usual red hood but in a stylized cape-like manner. Her hair was longer and styled in a low-ponytail, her body also had grown to match Weiss, who dressed like she was a military commander of Atlas. She wore white all over in an elegant ivory design with long hair tied down in an elegant bun with bangs over her forehead. Blake looked largely unchanged, save for a flowing black and white cloak hanging off her shoulders with arms exposed, and Sun happily hugging around her neck from behind.

Pyrrha sighed and let out a soft chuckle, glad to have visited some semblance from the past while wondering what she was doing here in this ultra-realistic dream.

Shaking her thoughts she proceeded into the bathroom to shower. Removing her clothes she noticed she was filled perfectly into an absolute full-bodied form.

‘Oh my goodness, my body is...bigger. I still feel my muscular structure, no fat or scarring can be seen anywhere. And my hips have gotten a little slimmer, not to mention my rear. It’s….wider, in a rather curvaceous manner if I do say so myself.’ Pyrrha surmised as she analyzed her naked body. What she felt was her biggest surprise was her breasts have grown into full-blown E cups, eliciting another fierce blush on her face as she finished checking herself out and proceeded into the shower.

Feeling the waters splash against her body made her feel as if this wasn’t a dream, maybe more fearfully she was at this state in her life and suffering some form of Alzheimer's. She shook her head of those dark thoughts and focused on what Jaune might be doing for their night alone together.

“Oohh, just the thought of tonight is making my head foggy. Eeeeee!” She squealed giddily and hugged her face in her hands and shook around with giddiness. ‘If this dream is real then I never want to wake up!’

**********

 

After showering and coming downstairs, Pyrrha was greeted by the sight of Papa Jaunesittnig with his three kids on the couch of their living room watching television. Little Athena curled up in a ball resting against his side while Johnathan played with his stuffed bunny on the ground next to the couch. Jaune continued holding Patroklos in his strong arm cradling him as he slept. It was such an adorable sight that melted Pyrrha’s heart as she descended down the stairs, taking in the scenery of her polished wooden house that was a mix of both luxury and modesty in its design, and approached her family while wearing only salmon colored shorts and a yellow tank top.

“Hey there you are, c’mere and snuggle with us, dear. We’re just about to watch Velvet’s magical performance hour right now.” Jaune welcomed and outstretched his arm inviting her in while gesturing to Athena to scoot over. The little girl puffed her cheeks cutely and grumbled at being moved from her ‘comfy spot’ next to Daddy, allowing Pyrrha to cuddle next to Jaune and hug the cutely pouting redhead girl next to her.

The little boy Johnathan  saw his mother and ran off in a cute pitter patter of feet over to the kitchen, Pyrrha kept her adoring gaze on him as he returned with a plate carrying a slice cheesecake dessert on it. Pyrrha’s favorite apparently.

“Thank you, Johnathan. There’s my little boy.”  Pyrrha giggled rubbing his little head and making him giggle happily she took it.

Sitting back and eating her sweetened piece of cake Pyrrha’s mind went back to theorizing how this all came to be. Still writing it all off as a dream, a very realistic and lucid one, she simply went along with it for now and wondered about Nora and Ren coming over.

“Oh right, I already told Uncle Ren and Aunt Nora about tonight, dad. They’re gonna be here around seven thirty.” Athena chirped cutely when looking up at her father. Jaune just nodded with a smile and rubbed her head, making her gush and giggle, as he pulled both Pyrrha and Athena closer together in a family huddle on the couch.

The television came on revealing Velvet Scarlatina wearing a sexy magician outfit with fishnet leggings and a top hat. She hardly looked different save for being taller and looking filled out. She performed various ‘magical’ acts using her camera weapon as well as other props wowing the family of five as they watched in comfort.

Pyrrha couldn’t be happier as she snuggled up next to her husband clutching his hand affectionately.

-

Later, after spending some time with the family and playing with the kids, slowly getting accustomed to it all with unbridled happiness welling inside of her, Pyrrha was then greeted by the surprise of both Ren and Nora arriving on their doorstep.

Jaune opened the door revealing a mustache wearing Lie Ren with long hair tied into a low ponytail resembling his father. Nora simply had shoulder length hair now and looked more womanly, she had the entire ‘Wild Fun Aunt’ theme just airing around her. Athena looked to her for guidance and knowledge, which admittedly frightened Pyrrha a little considering she liked to blow things up for fun. Shy Jonathan looked to Ren for guidance and peace of mind seeing as they were both the quiet gentle types.

“Well, you two are looking ready for your evening here. We’re glad to take the children off your hands for tonight.” Ren said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah! We’ve got a whole fun night planned with these little rugrats. I’ve been itching to do Red Vs Blue pillow fort warfare for a while now. Hoo boy will the living room be a mess of pillow when we’re done.” Nora cheered out with a toothy excited grin.

“I call red!” Athena chirped out cutely.

“I call blue!” Jonathan spoke up loudly, both kids were eager to throw down with the ‘Queen of the castle’ Nora as she likes to often call herself.

“Oy, I will have such a mess to clean up later.” Ren sighed earning some laughter from Jaune and Pyrrha. The baby infant Patroklos reached a hand over to Ren’s slumped head and patted it in support.

“Well we won’t let you down, you two! Now go on and have a nice dinner, then hehe knock boots like it were your twentieth anniversary all over again.” Nora added with a winking gesture causing Pyrrha to blush and Jaune to nod thankfully.

“Nora! Don’t say that in front of the kids.” Pyrrha stammered vehemently as her friend waved it off with a chuckle.

“Ah, they don’t know what I’m talking about.” Nora dismissed with a smile as Ren took the bag of supplies for the youngest such as snacks, toys, and diapers, from Jaune. Nodding their thanks  Jaune and Pyrrha waved them bye as they then left with the kids.

Once the door was closed Jaune turned to his wife Pyrrha and pulled her into his arms again for another deep passionate embrace. Pyrrha instantly melted into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck pulling herself up closer to his body. Their lips entwined gently with unrestrained passion ad they held each other closely melting into each others world without a care for the outside.

Jaune hummed deeply as he expertly swirled his tongue around inside his wife’s mouth, Pyrrha was on the receiving end enjoying every single minute of it and finding her body ignite with growing pleasure. Her mind this was a dream come true in every possible instance, so much so that she’ll dread waking up to reality, regardless of how real this dream felt. She tasted every bit of Jaune, smelled his essence and knew it to be really him. The warmth he exuded from his body made her feel comfortable while she gingerly pulled apart his lips romantically with her mouth.

The pair hummed and softly moaned together in their embrace for several minutes until eventually they ceased their makeout session, leaving Pyrrha’s face flushed and happy.

“Well if that did you wonders, then honey, you’ll love tonight.” Jaune stated with a confident smirk and cradled her chin. “I’m gonna go and get dinner started then, I’m cooking your favorite; Mistral cooked salmon with salad and sides of white rice.”

Pyrrha felt herself salivate at the mention of it. She was surprised to hear that he could cook it with confidence when it was a recipe only her father knew how to cook just right.

“Oh I am looking forward to it, honey. I’ll go upstairs and prepare ‘that’ for what happens afterwards.” Pyrrha cooed seductively making Jaune blush and nod before heading into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Pyrrha skipped up the stairs back to the bedroom to ready the lingerie piece she saw earlier labeled ‘That’. She knew Jaune knew what she was talking about and it made sense why he would be flustered about it.

She took it out of the closet and removed the protective wrap revealing an extremely provocative lingerie set that left nothing to the imagination. It had no bra or straps to cover her breasts up, it was attached to short transparent upper body veil colored in red, and the part covering her mound was thinner than even a G-string.

“My! When did I purchase this anyway? Where did I get it from?” She questioned feeling a deep blush on her cheeks as she continued to look at it. Deciding to condition her hair and make herself up for tonight, Pyrrha spent about half an hour fixing herself up to look even more dazzling for dinner with her husband. She put on her green eyeshadow, applied some soft pink lipstick, blushed her cheeks, and curled her eyelashes.

By the time Jaune was finished preparing the meal downstairs Pyrrha walked down the steps wearing an elegant red dress sashed around the back of her neck. The sexy lingerie she chose was worn underneath it ready to be revealed once she takes her dress off.

Jaune was seen lining up forks and knives and preparing two glasses of wine while she watched adoringly from atop the banister.

‘Haaa, like a true gentlemen. He really has changed into the perfect man I always knew he could be, yet he’s still Jaune alright. My Jaune, and whatever this dream is or whenever it ends I’m determined to enjoy it to its fullest.’ She settled with herself as she watched Jaune finish the setup before looking up at her with a warm kind smile before heading over to the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

“Milady, care to come down and enjoy your mother’s day dinner?” Jaune asked in a courteous suave manner as Pyrrha stepped down the steps and took his hand.

“Hmm, no need to be so courteous, Jaune.I prefer the traditional good old fashioned approach to romance than extravagant gestures.” Pyrrha said with a hum of delight as she felt her hands pulled on his gently till he pulled her into his broad chest.

“Well that’s a relief. Let’s eat, shall we?” Jaune let out with a hearty chuckle and cradled Pyrrha closely letting her nudge her head into his chest happily before seating themselves down at the table.

Once they started eating, which Pyrrha found the food absolutely exquisite, they started reminiscing about the first time they started dating. Namely Jaune did and Pyrrha listened with rapt attention.

According to Jaune it was during their second year after they had  upgraded their outfits, one time Pyrrha saved a nearly dying Jaune from being killed by a trio of Alpha Beowolves. As she fought them off in her gold and dark outfit with hair flowing freely, Jaune fell in love with her right then and there. He had his epiphany that she was always the perfect girl for him, so sweet and kind as she was, as well as fierce huntress warrior.

It was later that night that a fully recovered Jaune and called Pyrrha to the rooftop where they first started training so long ago, it was there that he confessed his feelings and asked her out on a date. Pyrrha did literally faint upon hearing it, thinking it was some sort of fever dream, but then once she woke up in their room Jaune kissed her for real and convinced her that it happened. That he fell in love with her and confessed, from then on it was considered Pyrrha’s happiest day of her life, and the two began dating from there onward.

‘Wow, so that is how it  happens!’ Pyrrha squealed mentally in utter excitement taking mental notes on dressing in that new outfit and coming to Jaune’s rescue if he gets in a pinch. Or at least fight Grimm in that attire and looking good while doing it.

The two ate comfortably in each others company for thirty minutes, then Jaune went and turned in the dishes to wash later on and cleaned himself. He stood up before Pyrrha and took her hands, she giggled happily as she was led up by the hands and taken up the stairs into their bedroom for the main event of their  evening.

************

Stepping into their bedroom and seeing Jaune remove his shirt revealing his honed body, much of which made Pyrrha really hot under the collar as he did it, Pyrrha felt it was her time to really impress as well.

“Jaune….” She beckoned musically and undid the straps of her red dress undoing it and letting it fall off her body revealing the lingerie outfit she chose.

“Gugh!” Jaune sputtered with a reddened face and blood gushing a bit out of his nose as he took in the sight of his beautiful wife in sexy lingerie.

Pyrrha’s nightie was red like her hair, a transparent chest curtain hung from her collarbone and shoulders showing her plump E cup breasts in all their glory. Her perfectly bodacious body was shown in a provocative stance of having her hands  behind her neck seductively. A scanty thong ‘covered’ up her mound while still showing a slight tuft of flaxen red hair and showing much of her mound.

Jaune’s erection nearly burst from his pants, which Pyrrha noticed with a playful smirk as she stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his back pulling him down onto her lips for a steamy sweet kiss.

Jaune relaxed and hooked his arms around her lower back and melted into the embrace, tasting his wife on his lips and twisting his tongue around hers in warm intimacy. Pyrrha hummed pleasurably as she tasted him and rolled her tongue energetically over his as she reached down his waist to feel up his bulge through his pants.

Jaune was breathing hotly as they continued passionately wrapping their lips over one another. The blonde husband Arc felt her fingers pinch the zipper and pull it down his pants allowing his erection more freedom as it now pushed against his boxers only.

They brought their kissing to the bed where Jaune sat on the foot of the bed roaming his hands along her back and neck.

“Hmmmh! You’re a talented kisser, as always, Jaune.” Pyrrha mewled in a silky bedroom voice after breaking off from his lips with a glowing face. Jaune shrugged with a friendly grin as she draped herself down his waist to grip the hem of his pants and pull it down with his boxers.

Out came his thick fully erect twelve-inch length that had Pyrrha seeing stars in her eyes for it was the first time seeing it.

‘Oh my! Eeeeee! I finally see Jaune’s manhood, and it’s everything I could ever hope for. Even though this a dream, I’m fairly sure reality matches and he possesses this in the real world.’ Pyrrha thought with an eager smile of utter excitement, which made Jaune prop an eyebrow in slight confusion.

‘Huh, it’s like she’s seeing it for the first time. We make love like every other day, nearly every day actually, and we had to soundproof our walls so as not to wake the kids.’ He thought as he saw Pyrrha lick her lips and reach down with her hands to rub them both up along the hilt of his shaft gingerly.

Jaune hummed pleasurably inside his throat as he felt Pyrrha’s smooth hands begin stroking up and down the base of his shaft.

“Haaaah, Pyrrha…!” Jaune gasped as Pyrrha grew emboldened by her work and picked up the pace, pushing and pulling the skin of his large dick in sensitive ministrations.

She then leaned her head downward and opened her mouth just above the head of his dick breathing hotly on it before wrapping her lips around the crown. Jaune winced in sensitive pleasure as he felt his wife’s luscious lips press moistly around the head of his dick, closing her eyes and humming as she did so she began lightly bobbing her head on it blowing him.

Inside of Pyrrha’s mind she was still skipping for joy at living this dream, circumstances of it notwithstanding, she found herself living a literal paradise with the man she loved. Although her experience with intimacy is rather limited to the novels she had read during more perverse moments during adolescence, but the rest of it she feels stems from common sense. And so far it looks as though her  husband is appreciating her efforts greatly.

“Mmmh! Mmmh, hmmm!” Pyrrha hummed pleasurably as she continud scuking the head of his dick gingerly between her soft wet lips. She made slight sucking sounds that coupled with Jaune’s soft breathy moans, she did continue rubbing her hands up and down the second half of his shaft after all. Pyrrha was pulling out all the stops on this one.

Minutes more of this passed on by as Jaune clutched the blankets underneath his hands breathing hotly as he wife slurped his cock gingerly from the top. Pyrrha then opened her eyes and leered lustfully at him before parting her  mouth wider and pushing her head down further into his lap taking in more of his dick.

“Hooaah! Pyrrha!” Jaune let out and reached for her head gently pressing his right hand against the back of her head. Pyrrha mewled inwardly and felt her cheeks blush with red as she sucked in half of his dick into her throat.

Jaune’s shaft was large and thick yet Pyrrha had difficulty getting it all in her mouth. Her spongy lips caressed his phallic skin moistly as she braced herself to take in the rest of his dick into the back of her throat. This caused Jaune to roll his head back letting out a deep groan as he felt his wife swallow up his dick almost entirely before she started pumping her face down on it.

Pyrrha closed her eyes back up relishing the taste of Jaune in her mouth as she worked his meaty long length into her throat cushioning it entirely within the moist confines of her mouth. Her tongue dabbled all over every inch of his phallus sliding inside her mouth, Pyrrha hummed pleasurably as she feverishly began pumping her head more and more on it resulting in loud sucknig noises that pleased Jaune greatly.

‘A good wife tends to her husband. Ooohh, I’m his wife! I still can’t believe I’m his wife! Greatest dream ever!’ Pyrrha thought with unbridled joy as she worked her face up and down his lap deepthroating his dick happily.

“Oooohhh, hoooo! Wow, Pyrrha. This was supposed to be your day, ya know, I should be pleasing you down there instead.” Jaune breathed out as Pyrrha drew herself up from his length, dragging her tongue along the surface slowly causing Jaune untold amounts of sensational pleasure.

With a wet pop of her lips she removed his dick from her mouth and licked around her lips seductively before flashing him a pair of bedroom eyes.

“Oh I will hold you to that, Jaune, but right now this is as much my treat as it is yours.” Pyrrha then arose to her feet standing atop the bed over her husband. Reaching under her lingerie veil she hooked two fingers into the sides of her thong and pulled it down above his head. Letting it dangle off her legs before kicking them away, Jaune was now treated to the delicious sight of her moistened pair of nether lips staring down at her.

He audibly gulped and Pyrrha smiled sexily before turning herself around and seating herself down upon his face in a sixty-nine arrangement. Jaune felt her warm moist lips nudge up along his chin pressing into his mouth suggestively while Pyrrha’s face nudged the side of his cock while gripping her left hand around the base again.

“For now, let’s just enjoy this splendor mutually, honey. I love you, Jaune. So so much.” She breathed out and lifted herself up a bit for him to speak clearly back to her.

“I love you too, babe. For now and forever always.” He breathed back making Pyrrha’s heart glow bright with happiness as she lowered herself back onto him with her pussy lips smudging against his lips readying for him to gorge himself on them.

And he didn’t disappoint; Jaune reached his arms up to grab around her taut buttocks and dove his lips inside tasting his lovely wife on them. Pyrrha mewled in contact and flexed her legs around his head comfortably in reaction. She nearly came from the sensation of having Jaune kissing and sucking the vaginal lips of her cunt expertly. He did it so expertly and with precision that she felt her legs shudder around his head.

Not wanting to let him go unsatisfied she pulled his long cock closer to her face and brought out her tongue to lick along the surface slowly and tastingly causing Jaune to stir with a moan. Pyrrha kept her left hand softly gripping the bottom hilt of his impressive length then raised her head up to swallow the head in past her lips once again. She sealed her lips tightly and pushed herself forward taking him in deeply again and causing her husband to moan even more underneath her body.

She hummed pleasurably inside her mouth as she tasted and swallowed down Jaune’s  girth again, she loved tasting it and having it in her mouth. Pyrrha closed her eyes and hummed as she worked herself on it, taking it in deep and then pumping her face back and forth giving him a grand sensational fellatio. She reached her right  hand over underneath his balls to fluffily fondle them, internally marveling at the sheer size of them while they rolled in her palm.

‘By the gods, even his testicles are of notable size.’ She thought as she rolled his dick around inside her mouth, twisting her tongue around it pleasurable while puff her cheeks and thrusting her head on it. Pyrrha’s actions created audibly intense sucking noises while Jaune gripped her hips closely to his face tonguing her insides out.

They both were giving each other mutual and profound pleasure as they serviced one another’s private parts sensationally. This treatment carried on for minutes now, eventually leading to Jaune bucking his hips upward into his wife’s mouth suctioning mouth. Pyrrha humped her head between his thighs enthusiastically  with her long mane of red hair tossing about while she ground her hips snugly into Jaune’s face. The sensations was she was feeling from his cunninglis had her on the fringe of ecstasy, she was dangerously close to just cumming all over his face just as he was to blowing inside her mouth.

The two continued sucking and tonguing each other some more until Pyrrha felt her body shudder violently atop of her husband’s body. She shuddered and shook with climactic pleasure causing her to break off from Jaune’s dick and squeezing her thighs tightly around his head cumming!

“Aaaahhhaa! Jaaaauuune!” She wailed out with a flustered face, eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

Jaune felt the familiar spasm of his wife’s pussy convulsing wildly on his lips squirting his face with her orgasm wrought vaginal juices! He lapped up as much as he could while also dragging his tongue up along her warm convulsing slit causing further pleasure to Pyrrha’s body.

While Pyrrha was mewling with a lipt bitten face she eventually noticed his dick was abandoned while she ground her husband's head in her snatch. Despite being in a heated state or pure lust she quickly knelt back down and swallowed up his dick in its entirety, squeezing his pulsating shaft within the confines of her mouth and bobbing furiously down on it.

“Mmnngghh! Here it comes, Honey! Aaggh!” jaune hollered out from underneath her snatch as his hips bucked upward rampantly into Pyrrha’s face. His balls clenched and bloated with sperm that traveled up his shaft in thick bulges to pump out directly into the back of her throat.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the thick splashes of his semen pump into her mouth, tasting it on her tongue and swishing it around inside while savoring it, Pyrrha found herself hooked on Jaune’s tasty cum. She gulped and gulped, swallowing everything down her gullet as he came like a firehose inside her mouth. His orgasm lasted a few more seconds before popping out of  her mouth once she drew her head back.

Pyrrha then moved her hips off of Jaune’s head, seeing his handsome face messy with her fluids, and turned toh im with puffed up cheeks bearing his semen. With a cute wink she touched her face and focused her energies into gulping the rest of it down in loud audible swallow. This perked Jaune’s erection up at seeing it, and Pyrrha was delighted to see that he was still very easily hard and ready for action.

“Haah! I’m ready  now, Jaune. Please…! Take me in any way you want to, I just want to feel your body on top of mine!” Pyrrha pleaded out with a very sexually charged voice as she moved to lay herself on her side holding her left leg up and spreading open her vaginal lips suggestively to him.

“Of course, honey. Anything for you.” Jaune breathed back feeling equally charged as she shrugged off the rest of his pants and crawled over to her naked.

He took hold of her outstretched leg , holding it in his right hand and placing on top fo his right shoulder as he knelt over her other leg positioning his cock over her moist throbbing womanhood. Pyrrha bit her lip in excitement and anticipation as she saw him guide it closer to the wet lips of her vulva. She may have experienced this prior, but she was only her current young self that had yet to experience sexual intercourse with Jaune  back in her own reality. Here she was as Pyrrha Arc, ready to have sex with her one true love, she really hoped she didn’t faint.

Breathing hotly Jaune hovered over her body as she lay on her side in a side-saddle arrangement. Her leg dangled over his shoulder as the other one curled around his backside feeling up  his muscular buttocks. Jaune inched the slick head of his dick in past her vulva causing her to wince in sensation as he pushed it in slowly.

“Haaaahh….!” Pyrrha  moaned in a heavily aroused gasp as she felt her pussy begin to stretch out to accommodate the thick bulbous head  entering her body.

With an audible wet squelching noise Jaune pushed in half his length into her body, making her arch her back a bit at the intense sensation. Pyrrha’s mouth hung open with eyes closed in utter bliss as she felt Jaune’s manhood push further into her body. He grunted when he fully immersed his footlong cock into her tight juicy quirm feeling his bulbous tip push against her cervix.  Pyrrha’s legs twitched and her toes curled as she laid back thrashing gently about in fastly building euphoria.

‘Incredible! Simply incredible! Oooaaahh!’ She thought feeling her mind numb with bliss as she felt Jaune’s manhood completely fill her up.

He let out a loud grunt and began slowly pumping his hips into her waist resulting in soft smacking noises of their bodies hitting each other. Jaune tossed his head back letting out a low groan of budding bliss and held Pyrrha’s leg closely to his face, occasionally licking up her ankle then to her big toe to suck on. Pyrrha visibly jittered in sexually aroused excitement upon feeling such a depraved act take place, she never knew Jaune could be such a paramour.

Chomping down on her bottom lip she opened her lust filled eyes to take in his marvelous masculine form slowly rutting into her. Her tits bounced back and forth with each hard thrust he made into her sopping pussy.

“Ooohh, Jaune! Mmmmhh!” Pyrrha purred stretching her elegant arms behind her head flossing her hair sexily at him with a sultry smile.

“Hhmmmgh! Pyrrha!” He grunted out as he began escalating his efforts resulting in a faster more intense pace of fucking. His hips pounded against her body even faster now, his bloated balls smacking into her buttocks. Pyrrha squirmed about pleasurably with a purely bliss filled expression as her body began rocking more intensely with increasing motion.

Jaune’s waist hammered into her with strong direct thrusts, aiming his dick directly into her cervix and occasionally breaching her very womb. It would normally be considered painful, but to Pyrrha it felt like utter  nirvana. Sensitive waves of pleasure eroded through her being as Jaune’s body continued to deliver hard smack into her nether region. Audible squelching noises erupted between their joined hips and grew louder in volume as he fucked her pussy vigorously while rolling hips hips onto her waist animatedly.

Loud squelching noises sound from their mingling bodies as they pressed together heatedly and in rampant pace! Jaune’s length blurred into Pyrrha’s tight juicy snatch with hard pats of his hips slapping against her body. She was on cloud nine right now and didn’t hesitate to air her moans of euphoria as her husband started pounding into her with even more force causing the bed to shake.

Pyrrha let out another shrill moan of pleasure and then felt Jaune’s left hand reach over and grab onto one of her tits. She squealed sensationally inside her throat and closed her eyes in bliss as she felt his strong gentle hand grope her melon in sensational swirls along her chest. Her nipple poked his palm and his fingers kneaded gingerly into her doughy mound. He knew just where to hit her more sensitive spots, and those areas around her breast were some of them. She was positively getting wetter by the second and feeling her pussy clench down on his thrusting length while it continued thrusting into her.

“Ah ah ah ah aaaahh! Oohhh, honey!” Pyrrha wailed out in blissful agony as Jaune continued rutting into her pussy for nearly half an hour to come. Both their bodies were ripe with sweat and the stink of each other’s bodies, Jaune felt Pyrrha cum on his dick several times so far with him having yet to release.

Pyrrha scrunched up her face and felt another orgasm begin to hit her body like a tidal wave! Jaune  clenched his teeth and grunted, feeling this one was going to be the biggest one yet and would be what causes him to cum. Sawing in his hips in strong grooving motions, Jaune pushed his throbbing hard length into Pyrrha’s body several more times before feeling her go into orgasmic spasm and clench her vaginal walls on his meat.

“Aaggghh! Honey! Here it comes!” He bellowed loudly and tossed his head back feeling his dick become constricted in tight slick vaginal muscles!

“Aaaahaaaaa!” Pyrrha hollered out and arched her back with body going into orgasmic shudders  when she felt her walls squeeze her husband’s length.

They both then shuddered vioneltly as Jaune’s erection throbbed with intense pulsations inside of Pyrrha’s quivering cunt muscles! He groaned loudly within his throat and sawed his hips into her convulsing pussy as he came. Thick bulges of sperm pumped through his shaft once again and blasted out like a geyser inside of Pyrrha’s body.

Her womb quivered some more in squelching sensations as she felt Jaune’s cum blast into her womb steadily filling it up. Splashes of thick virile semen poured into her depths by the payload causing Pyrrha to shudder in another climax again on her husband’s length. She continued shivering in orgasmic delight with a wide smile on her face as they took a full minute to come down from their highs together.

Jaune’s chest was heaving with intense breath and Pyrrha was panting like she ran a marathon around all of Vale. A deliriously happy smile was on her face as she secretly prayed she would remember everything in vivid detail once the dream was over. Jaune hunched over her body breathing only slightly hard and wrapped an arm around her back pulling her up onto his for another tender kiss.

Pyrrha hooked both her arms around his broad muscular shoulders and curled a leg up around his buttocks pulling herself closer as they made out. Their lips warmly sucked on each other’s with intimate splendor right there on the bed peacefully.

Both husband and wife continued sucking lips and tasting tongues for minutes more until Pyrrha readied herself for round two.

-

Getting up and nudging Jaune to lie on his back, Pyrrha rose herself up to hover herself over his hips preparing to straddle him and ride his dick like a cowgirl. Her  hair was undone and loose freely giving her an exotic beautiful look, her eyes sparkled with love and her lips stayed in a curled smile, as she lowered herself onto him impaling her tight cream filled snatch with his massive length once again.

“Oooaaahh! Ooh yes, Jaune, mmmhh!” She hummed loudly as she leaned forward with her chest sticking out in front of his face. The sensation of engulfing his throbbing hard penis in her cunt sent sharp waves of pleasure up her spine. Mounting him in this position helped his length touch even more sensitive weak points inside her womanhood.

Jaune grinned warmly back at her from below and raised his hands up to grab her hips and pull her all the way down.

“Mmmmhggh!” Pyrrha moaned with closed lips as she felt his bulbous head push into her cervix again, this time poking directly into her very womb. Pyrrha got comfortable nudging her buttocks along his thighs as she took both of his hands into her own and began moving herself on him.

Jaune winced in pleasure as he felt Pyrrha’s tight cunt squeeze and pull his erection along in the direction in which her hips swayed. She felt Jaune groan within his throat as she rocked and grooved her  body along his waist in slowly increasing friction. The bed creaked once again as Pyrrha pressed her hips firmly into her husband’s body then rolled her cunt along his groin making sure to squeeze his dick tightly as she moved.

“Oohh hoooh, Pyrrha…!” Jaune breathed as she smiled sweetly at him and picked up the pace.

Suddenly the bed was shaking louder for she began really channeling her body’s strong muscles into making sure Jaune felt really good inside her snatch. She swayed and rocked her body on him, riding his length with an intensified pace causing him to begin groaning louder by the second. Soon her buttocks were slapping into his muscular thighs as she started feverishly riding him for all he was worth.

“Aaaah! Oohhh! Mmmhh!” Pyrrha hollered loudly as she frenziedly humped her husband’s waist, feeling his dick twitch and thrust inside her sopping quirm rhythmically.

Jaune kept his hands firmly on her hips, feeling them in all their smooth glory as they swayed and shifted speedily along his frame. Jaune tensed his muscles feeling the budding sensations of his beautiful redheaded wife ride like an animal in heat. Pyrrha’s damp cunt squeezed and pulled his length as it rode back and forth in intense rocking motions.

Her buttocks smacked and squished along his thighs as she continued fucking him for minutes longer till she felt she was closer to orgasm. Tossing her head back and moaning loudly with eyes closed, Jaune reached up to her large robust  breasts and grabbed them into his hands fondling them pleasurably and making her moan louder.

Both her large tits were kneaded and groped by strong gentle hands in rotations as she ground her hips tightly in nonstop rolling action. The bed creaked, their moans pitched every other second with each of them meshing their sweaty bodies together.

Wet loud smacks of flesh continued resounding throughout the room as Pyrrha bounced her taut buttocks rapidly onto her husband. His dick plunged and fucked her sopping tight hole feverishly, aided by the bucking movements of his hips thrusting upward into her body. Jaune pursed her lips and continued fondling her breasts pleasurably for minutes to come till he pulled himself up to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Pyrrha opened her eyes blissfully to see him up close and immediately latched her arms around his  neck smothering his mouth into her lips while still grinding herself against his waist. Their tongues tangled once again and  this time with more feverish arousal fueling their bodies. Pyrrha sucked on Jaune’s tongue energetically while Jaune tasted her lips, the two of them looked as though they were trying to swallow each other’s lips given how erotic it looked.

“Mmmnnhh!” Pyrrha mewled happily inside his mouth as she cleaned it out with her tongue now. Jaune roamed his hands all over her backside massaging her body while she rutted into him.

Her legs reached around his waist locking ankles and allowing her to press herself up closer where her breasts smothered against his chest. The two rocked and rutted together noisily on the bed for some time, moaning each other’s mouths while they do. Eventually Jaune’s hands went down her back to grab her buttocks, squeezing them sent a sharp squeal of elation through her body and into his mouth as she curled up on his frame like a horny animal.

They went at like this for another half hour, making the room stink with the scent of bodies mashing together with sex. Jaune and Pyrrha started grunting heartily as they now held each other deeply, with Pyrrha’s form frenziedly grinding into his waist squeezing his cock energetically. This was slowly pushing Jaune over the edge as held his wife closely while moaning into her neck. Pyrrha did the same by clutching his back desperately never daring to let go as she silently moaned with mouth agape in unbridled euphoria.

Minutes later it finally hit them both and the two gnashed their bodies together in newly released passion!

“Aaaahhh! I’m cumming, Jaune! I’m cumming! I love yooouu!” Pyrrha wailed out with a blissful smile as she felt her body lock tightly around his body feeling her cunt squeeze desperately on his dick causing her husband to buck up into her body and cum!

“I love you too, baby! Always have, and always will! Nngghh!” Jaune howled back and clutched her close as his balls throbbed and his hips bucked upward into her drooling snatch.

Upon feeling Pyrrha’s cunt convulse tightly on his dick, Jaune was pushed to climax and pumped his hips into her releasing thick globs of cum directly into her waiting womb. Pyrrha shuddered in sensitive ecstasy as she felt the liquid warmth surging inside of her body, splashes of his sperm flowed into her very womb possibly securing another child as she held onto Jaune feeling nothing but paradise.

They both shuddered together several more times till finally ceasing their shared orgasm. Slowly coming from their highs and breathing raggedly Pyrrha laid herself onto his chest as Jaune drifted back onto the bed taking her with him.

They rested in post-coital bliss as Pyrrha happily curled up on his chest with her face resting against the crook of his neck. Soon sleep overtook her as the happily married couple rested together warm with each other’s heat.

‘Aaahh….best dream ever.’ Pyrrha thought before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

************

“Huuuh?” She awoke and blinked open her eyes when she woke up back inside her bed at Beacon, within her dorm. Sitting up she looked around marveling at how everything was the same then feeling so confused as to how that dream felt so real. She touched her face to make sure then looked over to Jaune’s sleeping form before getting out of her bed and softly walking over.

Noticing Ren and Nora still slept in their beds, the latter snoring loudly, looking unchanged from when she saw them in her dream. Pyrrha stood by Jaune’s sleeping form and eyed him with an intense look of longing in her eyes. She gently moved her right hand over to his sleeping angelic face and gently lightly stroked his cheek affectionately.

“I will make that dream a reality. I swear it. Maybe it was a possible future shown to me in a vision, but now more than ever, I want to make that dream I lived a reality. My dream is you, Jaune.” She said soothingly and  leaned down kissing his forehead before eventually going back to her bed to sleep again till morning.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…

 

AN: This is one chapter of a multipart project I'm doing with Miner249er, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.:)

  



	2. Arc-Rose

  


**Dreaming of a Happily Ever After**

**For Miner 249er**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter Two-:Arc-Rose**

 

_Live big, Dream big, and Love big_

 

********************

Following the eerie curtain’s heavenly glow around campus many were subjected to pleasant dreams pertaining to perfect lives with a certain blonde individual wearing bunny-themed apparel. Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos had come first and enjoyed an utterly fantastical simulation of what her dream life would be like if she and Jaune got together. Everything was perfect to her,from having children, to living happily and making love blissfully in their intimate privacy. She wanted it more than anyone else now, but alas she was not the only girl subjected to those realistic fantasy settings.

There are others, one of them being the only other redhead within their friend circle; Ruby Rose.

The young leader of her team tossed and turned pleasantly with her short red hair flowing about beautifully. She had a small trail of drool around the corner of her lips and an empty jar of cookies nearby her bed. She looked adorable to the point where you couldn’t believe she was a valiant leader of a team of huntresses, but inside she was a fighting spirit that was altruistic to a fault. Jaune was one of her closest friends and fellow team leader, they connected on many levels to where Ruby considered him a kindred spirit. And in some instances she did fantasize about him being a fully realized warrior looking dashing and charming, the fantasy made her chest beat hard whenever she thought about it.

Ruby did find Jaune attractive and to be boyfriend material, at least she will whenever her teenage boy crazy phase kicks into overdrive at maturity, but she does also wonder what it would be like being with him forever as the perfect partner and lover.

Fortunately for her that vision was granted.

**************

“Ooh, chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies…delicious.” Ruby slobbered hungrily in her sleep till her silver eyes fluttered open ‘awake’. She opened them up to the ceiling that didn’t look like the one from her Beacon dormitory that she usually wakes up in. She tossed and turned her head left and right noticing she was somewhere else entirely and not inside her own room anymore with the others.

‘Huh? Where am I? Did we change rooms all of a sudden or is this another one of Yang’s lame practical jokes?’ She asked herself in thought and sat herself up noticing two very distinct things; one, she was taller and more filled out and two; she was in some modestly lavish household somewhere within Vale.

Feeling the anxiety build up and reach a boiling point Ruby felt this was her cue to freak out.

“Waaaahh! Where am I?! What happened? And why am I bigger in the boob department?” Ruby squeaked out in a panicked tone and jumped out of the bed only to notice a large vanity mirror causing her to halt in her tracks.

She stopped and turned deciding to examine herself noticing she was much taller than she remembered being. Standing on her feet and shakily adjusting to her newfound height Ruby also noticed her clothing consisting of a black pair of shorts and a tight red tank top worn over her athletic womanly body. Among other things she also sported a pair of perky and full D-cup sized breasts she didn’t know she had. Her hair was longer now too, from being just around her neck to being long enough to  trail down her back just past her shoulders.

Blushing and awkwardly standing straight after correcting her balance Ruby reached up and felt them up in her hands. Squishing them and seizing them up she marveled at their fullness and authenticity before coming closer to look at her face in the mirror. Constant ideas and theories were running through her head at the moment, a lot of it involving comic book elements such as mind transfer abilities, hallucinations, or just plain having a lucid realistic dream.

“Alright now, Ruby Rose, don’t panic. You’re probably in some kind of cookie induced wild dream that doesn’t involve you slaying monsters, or fighting monsters made out of cookies. Nor are they any of those echoey ones where I see nothing but a black and white screensaver and hear someone’s voice call out to me. Ugh, Yang was right; I have an overactive imagination and am too obsessed with cookies. Also….my voice sounds different.” Ruby realized after speaking a little slowly. She brought up a pair of fingers to her lips now noticing how her voice was much deeper and more womanly yet still sounded like Ruby Rose’s usual shrill girly voice. Just older with a bit of maturity is all.

After checking out her features of a womanly adult sized body Ruby started walking around the room noticing various things such as dresses with photos on them, weapon cases and sword racks with weapon parts, and apparently an alternate version of what looked to be her usual outfit except vastly different and being hung on the door of the room. Popping a curious eyebrow she walked over to the vanity mirror in the room again to see what she looked like up close.

When she did she let out a gasp of utter surprise for she was looking at a reflection of a now older, more womanly shaped, long haired Ruby Rose. There was no mistaking it, she had silver eyes and the usual red tinted hair to go with it. She even had a silver necklace around her neck bearing her personal rose symbol, Ruby stepped back a bit feeling thrown by seeing herself as an adult. She shook with nervousness and hoped someone would provide an answer to her situation.

“Whoah....this is way too freaky.” Ruby said out loud in a more adult woman’s voice that was still somewhat shrill and high-pitched. Removing her clothing she took a moment to analyze her new self.

She was more filled out to perfectly fit proportions despite being at 5’8” in height. Her waist was athletically slim and flexible with her hips being modestly wide baby bearing ones, her chest was the biggest surprise in her opinion. Last time she remembered being was a firm and perky B-cup set that , in her opinion, was steadily growing as she drunk more milk, now she simply a robust pair of D-cups that’d make Yang call shenanigans.

‘Wow, I’m huge uptop. Wait till Yang gets a load of me!’ She thought the took time to analyze her hair some more, it was silken and long trailing down her shoulder blades and stopping just short of them. The color was redder now and less dark, something she found quite appealing all things considered. Her face was less baby fat now and more womanly with silver eyes shimmering like always.

When she reached up to touch her face and make sure that all of this wasn’t real, she finally noticed the ring on her right hand ring finger. The glimmer caught her eyes and Ruby looked down at it to focus on its design; it was ruby red all around with ringed trim designs of bright gold around it. She slipped it off her finger despite feeling her heart hammer loudly in her chest and saw the engraving inside.

‘Forever adorkable together and forever loved by me.’ Jaune Arc-Rose.’

Ruby felt her eyes water after reading it then clutched the ring closely to her chest with tears streaming down her face. She wasn’t sad, if anything she was moved by it as the reality hit her that she and Jaune were married in this bizarre dream world. Lifting her head up she looked around at the room taking a closer inspection at the photos placed all around.

“Whoa….these are all of us. Me and Jaune at Beacon hanging out together with comic books in our hands that we just bought. Then a later one of me and Jaune cruising around Blake’s home on a boat around Menagerie island, and….everything else. Prom photos, first date, all of it.” She said to herself examining each one closely.

One photo was of herself and her entire team taking a group photo with Jaune’s team together. Everyone was smiling in youthful exuberance. It would look like it just came out of whatever current year Ruby was living in, there were other more distant photos showing them growing into adults with gradual changes in their outfits and modified versions of their weapons. In many of them Ruby saw she and Jaune happily holding hands together and being close to one another.Other photos included them eating out around Vale’s many restaurants, most of which were oddly owned by the same old shopkeeper running the Dust store and noodle shop.  This mystery always confounded Ruby, but she laughed at it all the same.

“Man, that old geezer really works at it. I wonder how many businesses he owns.” She commented to herself and continued on with looking.

There were other photos of their older selves looking more rugged and experienced, some of which had her friends with new expressions on their faces that spoke of experience and edge. What Ruby really liked seeing was Jaune in his stylish new set of armor and clothes bringing out more of his physique. She had to admit this made her blush the more she was looking at him. She saw herself in a newer version of her outfit consisting of a white puffy corset with red dark dress designed for mobility and making her look like a fairy tale character.. She gushed at how cool she looked in it, then her older photos where she started appearing taller and more womanly showing a gradual increase in growth and age. Her hair grow longer till it became the side ponytail with a silver beret placed at the side of her forehead holding some of it back in a stylish manner. The other side still had the usual spiky bangs draping down her brow making her look more confident and sexy.

The photos of her teammates outfits changed throughout the photos with the designs becoming more suited to their personalities. One such example was Weiss wearing a white clad uniform that spoke of military and royalty, it was elegant in ivory design with her face bearing a striking resemblance to her sister Winter Schnee. She even had her hairstyle the same outside of a long curly ponytail draping down her back. Blake wore something else entirely, whereas she normally wore dark and purple with white in the middle she instead had on a tight fitting black outfit showing off her midriff and arms. Around her shoulders was an elegant white cloak bearing a blue more peaceful looking version of the White Fang symbol and on her back was Sun Wukong hugging her happily earning a mild look of playful annoyance on her face. Her hair was done up in a side-ponytail and she looked actually happy instead of mopey.

‘Hehe, looks like Sun finally got Blake to like him back.’ Ruby chuckled.

Yang’s change in clothing was the most noticeable in Ruby’s opinion; she wore a brown biker girl’s outfit with her trademark long hair cut fluffy short. It looked rather good on her if she were being honest but Ruby couldn’t stop staring at the prosthetic arm of hers, whatever happened to make Yang lose it frightened her and made her worry.

‘Cool outfit aside I’m worried how they lost that arm, but...this is all  just a dream, right? I mean, it’s like it’s a future vision that’s fated to happen.’ SHe thought then brought up the ring to look at it and feel her heart flutter.

Shaking her head free of the thoughts she pulled back from the mirror and headed to the door determined to see what else this strange dream world had to offer. She also wanted to see Jaune.

Just then the door burst open starling Ruby into falling back on her butt in surprised shock.

“Good morning, Ruby! Summer and I baked you breakfast with your usual dessert of choco chip  cookies.” A male voice spoke out in excitement as Ruby collected herself and looked up.

Her eyes went wide when the voice speaking out charismatically belonged to the face of a rugged handsome blonde man with a familiar hairstyle and bright blue eyes.

“J-Jaune?” She uttered in awe and blushed as she took in his form.

Jaune was a grown man now yet still youthful in appearance despite his apparent ruggedness. He was more filled out in muscle volume and in fit balanced shaped, he wore a tight fitting t-shirt that was black and bore the Pumpkin Pete face logo. There was even an apron covering his waist saying ‘Please do nothing to the cook’ and a pair of jeans down below.

Blushing furiously and being pulled up to her feet Ruby’s husband greeted her with a warm friendly smile while she nervously blushed into his arms.

“Had a rough morning again? It happens, at least to us since we fight crime at night in the city of Vale.” Jaune said making Ruby shake her head and shake off her anxiety.

“W-wha….hey, so um….is breakfast ready then? I uh, I’m feeling pretty weirded out this morning.” She explained cutely still struggling to adjust to all of this. Though she had to admit it felt great being in his arms. ‘So warm, so comfy, have I always been having this since our marriage? Maybe this dream isn’t so bad after all. W-wait, did he say Summer?’

“Daddy! The eggs are on fire again!” A young girl’s voice called out from below prompting Jaune to tense up and look alert.

“Ooh, not again.” He groaned rubbing his forehead then quickly kissed Ruby on the lips, making her heart soar in a flutter instantly, before breaking off to go rush downstairs and prevent a house fire.

Ruby just stood there touching her lips and blushing fiercely while her eyes watered in amazement.

“Jaune...just kissed me. It felt so real, so freaky real, I...uh….! I don’t know what to do now! But I-I’ll just go along with this till the ride’s over. Hoooh my heart’s beating so fast right now…” Ruby then looked over at another picture she never saw before pinned into the wall in a frame.

She looked closely and saw Jaune as her currently is carrying a small girl with blonde hair styled just like Ruby’s old hairstyle. She was as cute as a button and with blazing blue eyes, had a gap in her teeth from missing a tooth, wore a pink Pumpkin Pete hoodie and her own adorable little red hood draped around her back like how Ruby often wore hers. She had a skirt on and adorable pink dimples in her cheeks giving her the cutest expression she had ever seen. She smiled innocently as she hung between Jaune and Ruby with her butt sitting on their hands like a swing set and clutching their shirts prior to the photoshoot.

Ruby felt her heart melt at the sight and immediately felt a maternal warmth inside her chest that only a mother could feel. Ruby didn’t understand it, but she did understand that she wanted to hurry downstairs and see her child in the flesh.

Quickly pacing after Jaune she hurried downstairs and when she did she noticed they lived in a modestly lavish bakery within Vale. This kinda confused Ruby because she assumed they were career huntsmen after seeing that weapon collection upstairs.

“Gaah, Summer honey, you never use the baking tools to cook eggs. I thought we went over that this morning.” Jaune said blowing the extinguisher over the flaming stove while Summer flapped the smoke out of the window using her red hood.

“Sorry, Dad, I guess was so excited to bake for Mom that I kinda got things mixed up. How’s things going over there?” Summer spoke cutely by the window and turned to see her mother arriving downstairs with a surprise look on her face.

“Mommy!” Summer gushed out and ceased her flapping so she could speed over to Ruby in a blue of white rose petals and hug her.

“Haah, Summer! There you are my sweet blonde mini-me.” Ruby gushed warmly on instinct as she hugged her daughter. The feeling of parental warmth blazed higher and higher inside of Ruby Rose, a small tear streaked down her face in happiness as she held her little girl closely to her chest. Despite having no memory of how she got here and feeling more than a little confused whether she was dreaming Ruby was enjoying all of this regardless and felt utterly happy.

Nudging her head atop Summer’s blonde scalp she gushed cutely and held her close while Jaune looked on in a heart warming expression, a blaze crept up from the stove nearly burning Jaune’s hair.

“Gaggh! A little help over here!” Jaune exclaimed before grabbing the extinguisher and putting out more foam while Ruby and Summer rushed over to help, as a family.

-

Once things calmed down and they got things under control Jaune sat down with his wife and daughter at the breakfast table serving Ruby’s favorite dessert/breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. The seasoned huntress had stars in her eyes and held her cheeks as she looked at the plate with a drooling smile.

“Hee hee, I think Mommy likes it.” Summer chuckled as she sat around the circular edge of the table with her parents eating her ham and eggs. Jaune occupied himself with a mug of coffee and stood by the corner watching his wife eat like it was their first time as newlyweds all over again.

‘Ruby certainly seems different today, it’s like she’s woken up with no memory of before. Mmh, maybe some good old fashioned Huntsmen duty will get her out of her funk. Gonna need to call Yang to help babysit Summer while we’re gone.’ Jaune thought sipping his mug while Ruby tossed her head back moaning tastefully in utter splendor.

The chocolate chip pancakes rolled tastily inside her mouth making her close her eyes with a blushing smile feeling like it was pure heaven.

“Mmmm, so good! I’m so happyyyyy!” She squealed out in a girlish squeal of joy making Summer and Jaune laugh as she kept eating.

Once they finished eating breakfast Ruby and Jaune went about the rest of the day running the bakery shop they owned in downtown Vale. Ruby was still adjusting to the feel of  it all while enjoying Jaune’s company more and more to the point of feeling like Pyrrha. In between breaks and other family moments with the two she was learning more and more about the past discovering things she couldn’t believe happened in this reality’s timeline.

Blake managed to reform the White Fang and turn them into a force for good and community support for Faunus and human relationships. Sun and her got married after a point of dating each other for years, right now she was currently pregnant with his child. Blake’s parents were happy as they could despite Ghira often hazing Sun comically in a father-son kind of way.

Weiss inherited the mantle of her father’s company and set about making it less focused on profits and more focused on fair treatment to all  its employees. She basically reversed everything Jacques did overnight after her rise to power, she earned some animosity amongst the greedier shareholders, but like Weiss is she just ignores them. Currently dating Neptune and focusing on commanding her share of Atlas Academy forces Weiss was often busy but  always made time for her friends to hang out with her. She and her mother get along more famously now and her sister serves faithfully as her right-hand following in the footsteps of Ironwood.

Yang was the least tied down to responsibility, she  roams around the world in her Dust enhanced motorcycle hanging out in bars and routing out troublesome Grimm and Bandit tribes attacking non-kingdom settlements. She got the freedom she wanted alright and she didn’t look back, but sometimes Ruby wished she decided to live with her and Jaune so as to be part of the family and not excluded from everyone else. Though Yang still considers it to this day, right now she  just enjoys her freedom and adventures to the fullest.

At least until Jaune called in a favor.

“Say, Yang, would you mind coming over to watch Summer for the evening? Kinda scheduling a special night with Ruby and I don’t want her to be alone.” Jaune said into the Scroll feeling Yang smile widely on the other side.

“Daaad! I’m not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself. I drink milk.” Summer protested cutely and Jaune heard Yang squeal in adorableness on the end.

“I'll be there, Loverboy. Better bake a special batch of those honey flavored cream buns for me when I arrive. If this all-nighter is as special as you say it is then hehe you and my baby sister are gonna be at it all night.” Yang jeered playfully making Jaune roll his eyes with a coy smile.

“You have a dirty mind, Yang, but yes something like that is also on the agenda. Ruby really gets excited that way after we bust some bad guys. The nights we share, w-wait this is personal, let’s just get back on topic. I’ll make the stuff for you when you arrive, okay, bye.” Jaune concluded hearing her chuckle on the other line as he hung up.

Ruby was currently in more casual clothing that wasn’t sleepwear, wearing a pair of sporty red shorts and a black sporty shirt wearing her rose symbol she styled her hair into the same hairstyle she saw in the photos that included a small ponytail draping down her side. She walked downstairs from the bathroom after changing and saw Summer sitting up on the couch dangling her little feet cutely off the edge of the couch as she chomped on an after-breakfast cookie sitting next to Jaune.

The sight of these two made her heart fluttered some more and made her wonder if this was what she truly wanted genuinely more than simply being a huntress. The more time she spent with Jaune the more she fell in love with him, how compatible they were, how well they meshed with finishing each other's thoughts and gushing over the same kind of comic books and movies together. She always did feel they were kindred spirits way back when they first met, but now seeing it unfold into a full-on family picture made Ruby want this to truly be reality. At least in the back of her head, she felt that way, she was still coming along and adjusting to this bizarre reality.

She was also trying not to spaz out and get dizzy again when thinking that she is married and has a child.

“Okay, get it together, Ruby. Time to pry for more information from our husband, eeee I actually said husband!” She said in a hushed excited whisper to herself as she went over to the bakery counter to tend to some customers.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of em. Just how good is our bakery anyway?” She asked as she arrived at the counter with Jaune following closely behind with apron on ready to work.

“Let’s slay em, honey.” Jaune declared pumping his fist energetically making Ruby smile in contagious energy before he delivered a  quick kiss to her lips.

The pair of baker/parents/huntsmen got to work serving their guests. Jaune and Ruby took turns between preparing the bread, pastries, and cookies and running the customers up at the service counter. Summer ran about helping them by giving the customers their bags and doing a cutesy smile which often ended with a few dollars tip being dumped into the tip jar.

‘Yuuss, works every time.’ Summer thought with a cheeky smile then high fived her mother on the way back to the living room.

As the sun started to set and the store was about to close, Ruby bit her lip anxiously and approached Jaune from behind ready to ask how they started dating. He was busy sweeping the kitchen floor when he felt Ruby’s arms slide around his waist affectionately.

“Jaune~.” Ruby began with a sweet girly tone and pressed the side of her face against his back making him relax.

“Hey, Honey, feeling ready for tonight? Gonna go out,slay some Grim or arrest bad guys, then retire to a special  evening together.” Jaune said making Ruby blush brightly as she hugged him deeply from behind and spoke up.

“Say, Jaune, remind me how we started dating again. I….just want to relive the memory for...nostalgia. That’s it.” Ruby let out mentally kicking herself for her lack of subtlety and tact.

Jaune chuckled and turned around undoing the apron and setting it aside on a coat hanger before facing Ruby.

“Heh, it’s been awhile since then, but I’m surprised you didn’t remember. Come, let’s grab our gear and I’ll fill you in on the way. Yang should be coming soon to take care of Summer for the night while we do our thing.” Jaune then led a lightly blushing Ruby up the stairs and into their bedroom where he opened up a compartment of Hunter’s tools and equipment from the wall. Out came his usual armor set and clothing, but different because there was some sort of Heroe’s mask that would shroud his face and go with his head to cover up his identity.

Now Ruby was really interested to see where this was all going.

Out came a rack holding Crocea Mors, both shield and sword, along with a high-spec handgun filled with Dust vials for energy and elemental attacks. Ruby gushed at the sight of it then moved her eyes to Crescent Rose being held up in the rack. It looked vastly different from its original design; more detailed and layered with mechanical prefaces like Qrow’s own weapon. Had a thicker blade that can flex-shift back into sword mode, even had its sniper rifle barrel able to shift into a short-range shot cannon mode. Ruby positively drooled upon seeing it, then she heard Jaune speak up once again.

“Before we hit the streets as our usual heroic selves, how about I tell you while we change.Remember our first year, Ruby? When the Breach happened in the center of Vale?”

Ruby turned to face him after fetching Crescent Rose from the weapons rack. Her attention was completely on him as he began the story. Ruby then opened up a compartment revealing her outfit and light armor set. There was a mask thrown in there too to go with her red hood. Ruby wowed like a child as she saw the cartoonish large letter ‘H’ there on her light-armor chest plate.

‘W-We’re superheroes? Awesome!’ She thought with excitement as she pulled the rest of her outfit down from the rack and proceeded to start changing as Jaune recalled their history.

“We were doing great cleaving out the Beowolves and the Ursa, but the teachers had trouble getting to the battle meaning we still had to deal with some of the bigger Grimm by ourselves. Everyone was still kicking ass and I was struggling to keep up until I was separated then cornered by a Deathstalker and a King Taijitu at the same time.”

Ruby listened in hung on every word as he continued.

“You then came in out of nowhere and cleaved the Deathstalker stinger off with your scythe, but the King Taijitu second head came out of nowhere and grazed you with its fangs when you were least expecting it. Your leg was hit pretty badly making you fall to the ground, I quickly rushed over and picked you up and carried you somewhere safe in a hiding spot inside the town. After patching up your leg with pieces of my hoodie I took care of you in that spot until reinforcements came. Before Goodwitch and the others arrived, you were looking up at me a certain way then kissed me.” Jaune recounted making Ruby blush even brighter. She was tugging her tights on through exposed legs and clumsily tried shimmying on the rest of her hero outfit.

‘Well that is a pretty romantic scenario, I read quite a few from Blake’s books that aren't smutty.’ Ruby thought as he continued. ‘I wonder how that all lead to this superhero identity.’

“I kissed back on instinct because I felt it was right, just so perfectly right. Together we hid there with each other kissing clumsily trying to figure it out as we went along, but we enjoyed it a lot. I fell in love with you that moment I saw your beautiful silver eyes flashing back at me, you were as red as your hood. Just when we held hands and were about to start again the Grimm went flying as Goodwitch arrived and found us awkwardly huddled in that hiding spot. She didn’t say a word, but that smirk of hers said she knew what had happened.”

Jaune strapped his light-armor onto his chest wearing the ‘H’ emblem designed with his personal logo and strapped the arm brace around his arm before turning to look at Ruby. He draped his hood over his head and put on eyepiece mask covering up half his face.Ruby was greeted with a warm smile before pulled closely into his arms. This time she didn’t feel awkward or nervous, instead she wrapped them around his body keeping herself closer as they looked directly at each other.

“Since then we were both really awkward about facing each other again when going back to school. Whenever we met in the hallways you took a detour, whenever I tried talking to you in class Yang blocked me, then when it came to the first day of the Vytal festival tournament you came up to me personally to wish me luck. I didn’t think we were done, but since the months that went by I thought you lost interest until you kissed me right then and there, full on the mouth. I was happy as can be and kissed you back, after that we started dating and got really serious in our third year when we started ahem making love. Right after graduation you told me you were pregnant and I got on my knee and proposed to you at the banquet we had at Weiss’s mansion. Barring the usual testicle destroying threats from all your family members if I ever broke your heart; your dad, Yang, and even your uncle Qrow, I didn’t let that stop me from marrying you. We’ve been together ever since.”

“Married and running a Bakery by day, but at night we’re also Vale’s special protectors known as ‘The Huntsman’ and ‘Huntress’!” Jaune concluded with a theatrical flare exciting the child inside of Ruby completely as stars were in her eyes.

“Wow, so that’s how it happened.” Ruby whispered in awe and felt her heart beating rapidly when she felt Jaune cup her cheek and lift her up onto his lips for a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into it with hands wrapping tightly around his back. Her lips parted warmly guiding her tongue inside his mouth passionately making out with him and feeling that everything was right in the world.

They stayed like that for several minutes kissing as Ruby poured her heart out into Jaune’s lips. Summer was watching from the open doorway with hands over her mouth in blushing surprise and subtly crept away to give them privacy.

Ruby purred and mewled inside his throat feeling his warm strong tongue twist around her own in sensual bliss. Her face was glowing and her body felt hot, Ruby felt her insides stir up with longing every second they shared each other’s breaths. After a couple more minutes they broke off leaving Ruby dazed and smiling at him before Jaune grabbed her outfit off a coat hanger and presented it to her.

“Ready to patrol the streets for crime, Huntress? Neo and her gang of thugs are still out there making trouble in Torchwick’s name.” Jaune revealed surprising Ruby and getting her to nod eagerly with a daring smile.

Ruby took the rest of her outfit from him and quickly got changed right in front of Jaune’s eyes. Aside from the feeling of adventuring she also felt her lady parts tell her she wanted to make love to him and relive that moment in time so long ago. She dressed up in her newly fashioned duds; a partially armored version of her red,white, and black huntress outfit and walked with Jaune outside of the room where Yang waited in the living room with crossed arms.

“Hey, sis! Looking good, you better have those honey buns ready for me, Loverboy.” Yang declared looking to Jaune for the second part Summer hugged the side of her aunt’s waist giddily ready for fun tonight. Ruby noticed they didn’t flinch when seeing the pair in their alter ego outfits, figuring they must know and not worry about them.

“Yang, I’m trusting you to take care of Summer while we’re gone. No binge eating our products and leaving her to watch Camp Camp all night long.” Ruby warned casually in a motherly way earning a soft pout from Summer that evolved into Ruby’s trademark puppy dog pout.

‘That won’t work on me, Summer. I invented that. Guggh! Can’t take it anymore without crumbling to the cuteness. Need to go now!’ Ruby inwardly thought the longer her cute daughter stared at her with watery eyes.

“And I’m trusting you two to have a fun doing the hero thing among other things together. Wink wink.”  Yang goaded making Ruby blush brightly as she pushed past her sister stiffly and went with Jaune as the Huntsman into the outside streets of Vale through the back door where they took to the rooftops.

Jaune peered down below and called out to Yang one last time before they disappeared.

“Your bag is in the living, only cooked two dozen, so I hope that’s enough. Thanks again, Yang.”

“You got it, Loverboy. Leave everything to me, Summer and I will create our own fun.” Yang warned mischievously as Ruby and Jaune sped off into the night ready to patrol for crime.

*********

Somewhere in the shadier parts of Vale a group of hired thugs, some of which were bought from Junior’s club and others being former White Fang, broke into a Bank using explosives. Inside there were about two dozen of them sealing some sticky explosive to the main vault ready to blow it open and collect their money.

“That’s enough of that, you slimes!” A comically heroic voice rang out causing them all to turn their faces to the entrance of the main hole and see Jaune and Ruby in their costumed disguises.

“Yeah, the Huntress and Huntsman will knock you senseless if you keep going like this.” Ruby called out just like Jaune, suddenly feeling it to be natural despite this being her first real experience playing the hero.

The armed men all grunted and readied their weapons to open fire, but Jaune got in front of Ruby with shield out generating an aura barrier blocking all the heavy laser shots with ease!

“Just like the usual, Ruby, I distract and defend while you speed around and flank em. Then we knock them all out together.” Jaune called out and Ruby nodded before blurring out of sight in a dash of rose petals with Crescent Rose shifting into ‘non-lethal’ blunt mode and knocking the first firearm wielding grunt she sees.

“Hiiiya!” Ruby squealed out heroically as she batted the guy away with a heavy konk to his head sending him flying. She then swung her weapon around into a trio of heavily armed men using  the blunt side of her weapon to fiercely knock them around and into various places on the wall. Ruby felt the thrill of it kickstart her energy reserves then dashed forward engaged the others in a chaotic melee of swinging CR around and hitting everyone in sight. From expertly deflecting shots and attacks to knocking random thugs around into the air she was doing it all.

Jaune used that distraction of her chaotic attack to charge forth with shield ready, sword drawn out and coated in aura so as not to cut them but instead hit em like a bat. With several expertly aimed swings he batted his way into the crowd of armed thugs knocking some away and knocking even more unconscious.

Ruby and him partied the night away dealing with all the armed men, pulverizing them with ease due to their training and doing it together as a couple. Ruby’s heart was soaring with happiness and excitement right now, she was back to back with Jaune and blushing madly underneath her hero mask. That feeling blossomed inside her chest making her truly want to be with him once she got back into the real world.

 

-

Once the Vale Police came and arrested all the henchmen Ruby and Jaune knocked out the two of them rushed back to the rooftops to watch their success with proud smiles. Ruby was still running on adrenaline from the hero thing and felt her loins stir up in excitement ready to really jump into bed with her husband Jaune. She would’ve done that anyway because she now genuinely fell in love with him.

“Alright, let’s head back home then. We’ve done our share of hero work for the night and this was a major one indeed. Plus our police scanner, one that Penny built for you, isn’t picking up any more trouble. I’d say it’s peaceful right now.” Jaune declared turning to Ruby.

“Alright, let’s head back home. I can’t wait to jump into a nice hot bath and…spend the rest of the evening with you, in a special way.” She added sweetly and walked up to him placing her arms around his shoulders and cupping his face to pull down into another deep loving kiss. One in which Ruby started passionately pouring out her love for him by aggressively tonguing out the inside of his mouth.

Jaune felt his erection stir through his jeans and Ruby felt her loins light on fire ready to really kick off the evening. They made out sensually and slowly with Ruby’s tongue scraping around the insides of his mouth in erotic passion, she hummed pleasantly as she tasted Jaune and showed him she meant business. Her right hand came up and gently stroked his growing bulge through his jeans earning a soft mewl from his throat on contact. The married pair went at it like this for several minutes till they finally broke off leaving both their faces blazing red with love and their bodies surging with lust.

“We have a hot tub in the backyard, you know. Could take our relaxing ‘bath’ over there and really end this night in a perfect romantic outing? Hm? Any takers?” Jaune suggested coyly chuckling when Ruby’s surprised face remembered the hot tub she saw earlier.

“Oh,yes! Let’s go there then. Hurry,Jaune, I’m really fired up right now and I’d like to dish all that out on you in there.” Ruby giggled back and then felt Jaune hook his right hand around her waist holding her closely.

Making her blush he brought out a grappling hook and fired it at a distant building to latch onto, with a kick of his feet he jumped off the rooftop with Ruby allowing the device to take them away. He was using a high-spec grappling hook given to him by Blake for quick escapes, they support their wild idea of superhero work but felt they needed to be provided with the best equipment to do that with. Jaune and Ruby slung from a building and into the air then back to a new building making their trek across town short and reaching their home in hastened time. Ruby felt utterly amazed by this experience and clung tightly onto Jaune’s body as they swung down near their home, she was enjoying all of it the entire time and committing the thrill to memory.

 

-

The door to their backyard opened and in came Jaune with Ruby wrapped in his arms smothering her lips against his passionately. Her face was red with blush and her eyes closed in bliss as she hung on his tall form being carried over to the pre-made Hot tub. Jaune figured Yang predicted they would go here for the night. He closed the door behind him and wrapped his hands around his wife’s taut butt eliciting a squeak of surprise and sensation from her.

Ruby popped off of his mouth and hopped off his body with a smile. She hastily undid her hood and all her clothing with clumsy impatience, but the result was well worth it since Jaune marveled at her naked fit body in all its womanly glory. Ruby smiled serenely at him and waited for him to detach his armor, once he got the pauldrons and chest plate off she sped around him in a blur of rose petals pulling off the rest leaving him only half-naked with his broad muscled chest exposed to her. His pants were still on.

“Darn it, was hoping to get those off of you too.” She pouted cutely as Jaune chuckled.

“Allow me, honey.” Jaune said and quickly tugged his jeans down along with his boxers revealing his a fully erect twelve-inch length in all its throbbing glory.

Ruby’s eyes went wide with sparkles as a trail of drool left her lips upon seeing it. She blushed like a tomato and held her cheeks staring making Jaune pop an eyebrow in confusion. Shrugging he did away with the rest of his clothing appearing fully naked before Ruby’s eyes.

He decided to snap her out of her trance by walking up and pulling her naked body into his and leaning down for a sweet kiss.

“Mmmmh! Hmmm.” Ruby moaned dreamily as she relaxed into Jaune’s embrace feeling his warm naked body pressed up against hers in pleasant warm splendor. ‘This feels so nice.’

Jaune then broke off from their kiss leaving both faces dazed and looking at each longingly before Jaune guided her into the soothing hot waters of the active tub. He went in first then guided Ruby’s naked form in by pulling on her hand. Instantly they felt relaxed within the hot steamy waters resting naked together. Ruby held herself closely to Jaune rubbing her hands sensually and affectionately along his muscled chest while keeping her face close to his neck. He reached up and held one of her hands closely squeezing his fingers around it letting their  wedding rings touch as they turned to each other and locked lips yet again. Ruby fell more and more in love when it came to making out with Jaune, the way he swirled his tongue around inside of her mouth, the gentle way he held her close to his warm fit body, everything from even their shared enthusiasm and altruistic spirits connected them completely. She wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

“Mmmnnnn!” Ruby moaned with a fierce blush on her face. She and Jaune massaged their lips together in unbridled passion, tongues twisted about and saliva was exchanged constantly between them. The relaxing hot waters of the tub soothed them even more so making them relaxed and content in each other’s arms. Ruby eventually felt one of his hands reach around and fondle one of her breasts, she mewled inwardly inside of his throat feeling sensitive pleasure from his strong hand squeezing it sensually above the waters.

She reached over herself and straddled his waist with a glowing lust filled smile as she ground her naked body up against his chest feeling his erection hot dog between her buttocks. Ruby bit her bottom lip in mischievous delight once she saw the effect it had on Jaune, he was breathing hotly at feeling her body rub back and forth against his frame. The damp feel of their wet skin pressing against each other titillated both their senses as they held each other closely with Ruby’s breasts pressing against his chest.

“He he he he, was this anything like our first time?” Ruby asked with a giggle as she continued rubbing herself back and forth into his waist in slipper friction.

Jaune groaned and nodded back with a coy smile as he rubbed the backside of her buttocks before pulling her up with his hands. Ruby leaned in kissing up his neck and leading up to his lips where they shared a brief yet cute kiss on the lips before she got up from her position. Turning around and placing her hands on the rim edge of the hot tub Ruby presented herself to Jaune with a seductive smirk. Her buttocks wiggled enticingly and her right hand reached underneath to spread her pussy lips wide with a pair of her fingers.

Jaune felt his erection throb and stir as he got up and sauntered over to his loving wife, Ruby gushed in giggling excitement as he came closer to her body with erection held out readily to slide into her. She cooed when feeling his thighs pressed up against the back of hers and felt her lip quiver in mild anxiety once she felt the head of his dick nudge open her moist vaginal lips. Ruby was still fifteen and inexperienced in mind so this was an entirely new thing for her, but still, she was prepared to take the experience.

Feeling his head prod open her nether lips Jaune slipped the head right with a soft wet squelching sound making Ruby shudder in sensation. She then felt the fullness of his mast push in the rest of it inside her quirm making her quiver in indescribable pleasure leaving her to moan with mouth open.

“Hhhhhhh!” She breathed out and bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes with a titillated face. Jaune leaned his head close to hers and started kissing up her neck gingerly as he pushed in the rest. His hips pushed right up into her buttocks feeling her skin mesh wetly with his as his massive erection filled out her sensitive space. Ruby shuddered in sensation as she felt her inner walls stretch out to accommodate his length, she felt as though Jaune’s erection pressed every sensitive receptor of pleasure inside her body making her feel like as though she was meant for him. A prospect she truly found exciting.

He let out a low groan and grabbed her hips snugly before moving his hips back and forth gingerly against her buttocks slowly fucking her from behind. The waters sloshed and splashed about with the growing movements of Jaune gingerly rutting into Ruby’s pussy, his slick member pushed in and out repeatedly with ever-growing frenzy while making her moan loudly in her throat. Ruby reached behind with her right arm holding onto the back of his head lovingly keeping him close as he began accelerating his thrusts. The water splashed more intensely around their thighs now as Jaune started pounding his wet naked hips into his wife’s behind with hastened thrusts. The result was loud wet claps of flesh meeting and Ruby moaning silently with mouth agape and eyes half-lidded in pure bliss.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ahhh nn! Ooh Jaune!” She breathed out in a husky whisper then turned her head to the side embracing him from the angle and locking lips once again. Their tongues slid past their lips and twisted around each other as the blonde man started hammering into her body from behind with loud rapid smacks of her ass.

Ruby’s pussy sucked and tugged his length inside her quirm occasionally feeling him push past the cervix and into her womb. Jaune was big, almost too big for her, but it felt right, so very right to have him having sex with her. She could see herself doing this for real in the future, assuming this was the future as she was having memory episodes or something. Shaking her head free of those thoughts she focused back on feeling his appendage push and stretch out her pussy in tender lovemaking.

Jaune grunted and humped frantically into Ruby’s pussy, his stamina and virility were immense and he could they could do this all night long if they wanted, but right now he was determined just to fuck his wife to satisfaction. Which he believed she was getting going by how intensely she moaned and wiggled into his body.

‘Heh, it’s like our first time all over again, except we did in the missionary position that time inside her room. Boy was Weiss angry when she stumbled in on us.’ He recalled then focused back on fucking Ruby gingerly. Her pussy squelched in sucked in his length sporadically with her mewling and feeling ever closer to release.

Tossing her head back and wailing loudly Ruby began to buck her buttocks back into Jaune’s waist feeling her orgasm suddenly come in and overwhelm her. Jaune felt her body shook with intensity and shudder with vaginal lips squeezing down constantly on his length.

“Aaaaahhhh!” She howled in ecstasy and shuddered violently against his body. Her pussy muscles clenched and came all over her husband’s meat forcing him to buck up into her body and cum.

Jaune tossed his head back grunting in pleasure as he unloaded a thick helping of sperm into her body! Her vaginal cavity filled up instantly with her womb quickly filling nearly to capacity in white pearly essence, Ruby’s face went slack with a goofy blissful expression once she felt his warmth splash into her insides. After she rode out her orgasm, feeling her muscles milk his length some more, she finished cumming and quickly pulled herself off so that she could turn around and facing him with arms open welcoming him in.

“I’m still good for more, Jaune, please like this. Make love to me!” Ruby pleaded in a heartfelt way as semen began to ooze out of her opening. Jaune was still erect and nodded eagerly with a confident smile before moving back in and sliding his length back into her tight cum spackled quirm making Ruby wail in ecstasy.

“Ooo Ahhh yes! Jaune! Hhhhhhh!” She hollered out after tossing her head back and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. Jaune winced at her tightness and felt her legs wrap tightly around his backside pulling him in even deeper. His member prodded into her cum filled womb as Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck and smothered his lips with hers.

It was a clumsily aimed kiss wrought with frenzied passion but Ruby was holding herself against Jaune’s body making him groan pleasurably at her tightness as he started fucking her again. His hips rowed and swayed in backward-forward motion creating another chorus of squelching noises that came from his dick pumping into her tight cunt. Ruby was groaning sharply within her throat and working her tongue into his mouth passionately while grinding her hips into his body fucking herself on him.

Jaune grunted as he felt his arousal quickly make its way to the peak, he bucked his hips back and forth constantly in a hammering pace inside of Ruby’s cunt.  His bloated large balls smacked constantly into the crack of her butt cheeks. Ruby moaned into his mouth, their bodies meshed and pounded wetly together on the edge of the hot tub, Ruby and Jaune basically made love and fucked like animals while doing it.

The rutting noises of their wet bodies smacking returned in amplified force, Ruby grunted with each hard thrust her husband gave her as they locked lips happily swallowing each other’s tongues with impassioned splendor. Jaune eventually brought Ruby back into the waters to sit on the built-in bench as she rode him for all his worth. Placing her hands on his shoulders and steadying herself as she bounced frenziedly onto him Ruby rode her husband for nearly an hour more feeling her heart well up fiercely in her chest. If this was a dream she never wanted it to end.

Her buttocks squished and swayed into his hips occasionally grounding into his legs with frenzied passion, Jaune just held her hips tightly as she bounced and fucked herself on him for some time. The tight wet suctions of her pussy milking his cock was always profound and sensitive to him, he groaned lightly behind his teeth and reached forward holding her closely with breasts squishing wetly against his chest.

“Oohhhhh! Uh uh uh uh uh aaahhhh! I’m close! Oh Jaune I’m close!” She cried out in a euphoric whisper after he started bucking his hips upward into her nether region. The two ground and smacked bodies together for several minutes longer when Jaune felt Ruby begin to shudder  violently again.

Ruby held him close and rested her head into his neck moaning fiercely as her orgasm began to wash over in a tremendous wave of sensation!

“Uuggnnh! Ruby!” Jaune groaned as he felt her vaginal walls being sucked his length tightly with a vortex of wet tight convulsions. His member couldn’t take it anymore and began throb and pulsate, his balls bloated and flexed sending another thick cascade of semen straight into Ruby’s depths.

The Rose wife tensed up and arched her back in sensation as she felt Jaune cum thick ropes of semen straight into her body. She shuddered with an open-mouth cry of bliss as she felt her body shake and ride out her climax. Jaune clenched his teeth and held his arms around her backside keeping her to him in a warm loving embrace as his hips bucked and rolled upward into her body. Ruby shuddered and shivered with relaxing bliss as she gradually came down from her climax feeling his cum splash around inside her already filled womb.

Letting out a sigh of relaxation Ruby slumped within her husband’s arms with an utterly peaceful and happy smile on her face. The scent of Jaune’s body and the feel of his warm arms holding was the last thing she remembered as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

**********

“Haah!” Ruby woke up within her b ed inside the Beacon Dorm room of Team RWBY. She looked sweaty and disheveled and looked around inside her room recalling the dream with vivid detail and analyzed her body to see it in teenage form again.

“That was so real...it had to be the real thing. I mean, no dream I’ve had has ever felt like that.” She breathed out in ragged breaths and felt around her arms in disbelief as she hopped off the bed.

Feeling disillusioned and questioning reality a little bit Ruby touched her lips remembering the feel of Jaune with her, the memory of her daughter Summer and the life they lived happily within Vale. She walked in her PJs over to the front door, unlocked and opened it leaving her stare out at Team JNPR’s room with a look of longing before heading back into her own room.

“That was….no, that all happened in that world. I remember it so clearly, but I can’t tell if it was just a dream or some kind of future vision or something.” She said to herself before closing the door and slumping down with her back against it. Zwei cam up and adorably rolled into her lap feeling comfortable as it prepared to sleep on her.

Ruby let out a pleasant sigh then looked back over her should in the direction of the other team’s dorm before clothing her hand to her chest making a silent promise.

‘I...I want that to be our future, Jaune, and I’m going to make it happen. For Summer, for our marriage, and most importantly for you. Nothing ever felt more right than in that reality, it was so perfect and bright that I can’t see a future without you in it. Without Summer in it.’ She thought to herself then narrowed her eyes with a look of determination.

“I’m going to make our life together happen, I can promise you that, and I’ll make you fall in love with me like we did before in that fantasy. This Huntress is going to have her Happily Ever After ending.”

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

 

AN:This has been for Minder 249er. Thanks for reading.


	3. Arc-Fall

  
  


**Dreaming of a Happily Ever After**

**Chapter Three- Arc Fall**

**By Azure**

 

**(Project for Damien B)**

  


_**If one has enough willpower they can accomplish many things, even dreams as dark as subjugation through dominance, or dare I say even love.** _

 

Like Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose the curtain of eerie light bathed many students under its glow, only the ones that were female and bare a close association with Jaune Arc are really affected. Even to those that secretly aim to harm the school and all of the Vale Kingdom through their plan of infiltration.

As such is the case of Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Neopolitan, but currently the leader Fall is the focus this time around. The raven haired woman of fire and malevolence slept in her bed at the guest dorm within the academy building. She was beautiful, seductive, powerful, and ambitious. Ask anyone who knows her and you’ll likely get the same answers, but more than that she was vicious and cold within her heart. Through reasons and origins unknown to all she was merciless and power-hungry, had been most of her life until she met her ‘master’ Salem the Witch.

At one point she had been human though, just a normal woman with normal dreams like all the rest till she became a monster for power. Laying in bed draped in silken and somewhat skimpy red satin skivvies like tight shorts highlighting her luscious long legs and loose fitting sleep top revealing much of her figure. Cinder looked like an exotic beauty currently resting before another day of infiltration. Her lustrous and beautiful long raven hair splayed about underneath her semi-naked body making her look somewhat angelic with a bang covering a side of her face.

When the light basked her own feminine form in its glow she stirred and saw her ‘future’ in her dreams, a depraved sadistic smile crossed her features while her eyes were still closed for she dreamt her own ‘perfect’ life right then and there.

 

*********

Within Cinder’s Team’s room….

 

Cinder Fall, the devious and ambitious vanguard of Salem the Witch, rested peacefully and beautifully within her satin two-piece lingerie sleepwear. Despite slumbering peacefully she was as beautiful and as dangerous as she ever was when awake. Emerald was sleeping on a bed adjacent to hers while Neo and Mercury all slept soundly themselves in the other ones. The warm light backed over the girls’ bodies with Cinder being the first to be affected out of the three of them.

She stirred in her sleep and felt her mind plunge into a very vivid alternate reality where all her dreams, her ambitions, came true, with the unexpected surprise being the catalyst for it all. That surprise was named Jaune Arc.

********

 

“Hmmhhh. Mmhh, I feel wonderful after having that nap. Wait....” Cinder moaned out audibly as her eyes opened up and she peered up at an unfamiliar ceiling making her wonder why she wasn't inside her own dorm room. Sitting up with eyes fully opened and full of awareness she saw that she was in a large queen sized bed within a spacious room filled with dark decorations and royal decor.

“What….? Where am I? Is this perhaps a dream?” She asked herself feeling cautious before pulling off the blankets and getting out of bed.

Getting up out of bed fully aware and cautious of her surroundings Cinder took a moment to gather her wits. One moment she was sleeping soundly in her bed at Beacon academy, the next she was here in what seemed to be like Salem’s castle. Looking back at the large bed blanketed by satin sheets and red drapery she wondered how she got here. Her head moved around observing her surroundings and noticing it was decorated to her personal sensitivities and appearing like a royal bedroom.

‘This couldn’t be the dark lands, could it? Did something happen to me while at Beacon?  I might be under someone’s illusion semblance, I know for certain Emerald isn’t the only one with such an ability, but the likelihood of that is quite low.’ She found herself thinking taking a moment to walk and stop right in front of a large body length mirror when seeing her ‘altered’ form in all its voluptuous glory.

‘What is this….?!’ She questioned herself in shock once she realized how different her form was from before.

Her figure was taller now, more filled out with both elegant fitness and smooth flawless muscle. Her waist was slimmer too, her hips were wider and sexier altogether, her legs appeared longer and more bodacious with her bust evidently becoming a few cup sizes bigger than she remembered. Her eyes were unusually wide with utter shock as she stepped close analyzing her features more closely. Noticing the glow of power was still in her eyes fully she let out a sigh of relief knowing she had not lost her maidenhood power, but instead she felt full of it now. Brimming with power, even. One might say she felt ‘Perfect’.

“This is….unusual, but not unwelcome. If this is a dream of some kind than I find the benefits rather splendid. I wonder though….could it be a trap of some kind? I doubt anyone is on to me at this point in the mission.” She said to herself noticing how much longer her hair became.

It was still luxurious and lustrous in it’s elegant slightly curled style. It ran down her shoulders and her back making her look like a literal goddess of darkness and beauty. Of course, her smug smile came back in full force as she took a moment to strut her form appreciating her beauty entirely.

‘Well, I like what I see at least, but what is the real reason for all this?’ She thought to herself puffing out her chest and appraising her size increase. She smirked her usual smug smile and posed provocatively with her ass sticking out through the high quality crimson lingerie she was wearing.  

After a minute of checking herself she then held out her palms and activated her powers. A brilliant blaze of golden fire emitted from both of them in full force making Cinder surge with energy unlike anything she felt before. She felt like a literal goddess now whereas before she felt just like a witch that simply rivaled seasoned huntsmen. Her hands felt like they were holding literal suns in her palms, the flames were so brilliant and golden that they felt like she incinerate anybody with ease. Closing her fists and putting them out Cinder’s mind went back to this hallucination wondering just where she was at exactly.

Marveling at her body some more she noticed how alluring and seductive the red satin lingerie she was wearing happened to be. Normally she stuck to simple skivvies like short shorts and tank tops so as to not hinder mobility in case of a surprise attack. She grew up surviving a rather rough life after all.

“Hmm, what is with this clothing anyway? I’ve never wore something so seductive while in bed before unless….” Cinder pointed and looked to her bed noticing there was an imprint of a second body next to hers making her wonder who she shared it with. Looking back to her voluptuous form she saw how skimpy and sexual her lingerie was telling her she had a lover.

Then saw ‘it’ the ring on her right hand’ ring finger confirming for her that she had a husband.   

“W-what?!” She said to herself in a hushed yell till she heard another voice ring out casting her out of her thoughts.

“Mother! Are you finally up? Father said to wake you once it was time for breakfast. He is downstairs ordering the servants downstairs to help make breakfast for you.” A young girl’s voice called out snapping Cinder out of her frozen thoughts causing her to turn her face in the direction it was coming from.

Her wide double doors opened up revealing a young blonde teenage girl wearing a violet version of the seductive red dress she typically wears in Vale. Cinder felt her voice dry up in her throat as she came in surprising her with her appearance and greeting her in a friendly familial manner.

‘M-mother?! Surely she must have me confused with someone else!’ Cinder thought in a half-assed way until she looked at the ring again and analyzed the girls features.

The girl was in her mid-teens wearing a violet version of her silken red dress with the exception of it being cut off at her upper thighs. It clung tightly to her athletically fit yet beautifully feminine young body. She had style and poise as she stood with her hands behind her back eyeing her inquisitively with her brilliant golden eyes matching hers.

‘She is my daughter…..’ Cinder realized in confirmation.

The bigger surprise Cinder felt was the girl's light blonde hair, it draped down her shoulders with a braided side-tail at her right side. Her hair was similar to hers in shape and form despite the golden color, it looked regal and the girl herself looked focused and seductive just like Cinder herself. She had fairer skin than she did except with a golden brown hue, her eyes were amber bolden like hers was and flickered with a hint of power making the more maternal part of Cinder gush with excitement. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts and not wanting to look frozen and stupid in front of someone else Cinder waited for her to continue.

“Father is waiting for you, mother. I know that, as the High Empress Sovereign of Remnant, no one would have to chastise you for sleeping in, but the populace outside are gonna be waiting for your address to remind them that they serve you. It’s best not to lack diligence and give them ideas that the Empress is going soft, plus father insists on getting you nutrition. Today’s breakfast is special after all. Oooo, we’re having pancakes again! I love em to bits!” The girl gushed childishly at the mention of pancakes like an actual child. It was so random that Cinder was completely taken by surprise by it.

Soon enough she calmed herself down and put herself back into a more cordial stature and mood.

“Well, you get the idea. Let’s hop to it, mother. Wouldn't want father’s efforts as your consort and personal cook to go to waste.~” She said in finality before turning on her heels and leaving.

“W-wait! Uh….” Cinder called out trailing off she did not know the girl’s name, but she succeeded in halting her escape from the bedroom causing her to turn around and face her.

“Ella, mother. My name is Ella Arc-Fall. Don't tell me you’re having an early morning weirdness come over you. Are you….alright?”

‘Ella...her name is Ella, and she is my daughter with….who exactly?’ Cinder thought to herself and shook her face quickly adjusting herself to ‘reality’

“I am fine, young lady. Inform your father and the servants I’ll be down shortly.” Cinder stated with an air of authority making the girl nod before she left the room leaving Cinder alone to her thoughts about all of this.

‘I have a daughter...and a husband...I-I need to find out more about all of this before I lose my nerve. Whatever bizarre spellcraft is at work I’m sure I’ll find a way back to my own real life. Although, seeing all of this, all of my dreams materialized certainly is a pleasant experience.’ Cinder thought to herself and looked up at the body mirror again bringing up her ring and admiring its golden and red luster. The gem in the center looked like a fiery gem that was always burning, this impressed Cinder and made her admit it was beautiful.

“Hm, kudos to whoever my husband is. He certainly presented an exquisite gift to me, but who is blonde that I’m familiar with?” She pondered to herself and looked around at her dress noticing a plethora of intimate family photos including herself and Ella. Feeling curious she went forward and decided to find out.

“Hmmm, better change first before going downstairs.” She said to herself shedding off her lingerie and appearing naked, once again admiring her exquisite body in all its perfected glory.

Opening up the bedroom’s wide spacious closet filled with her wardrobe Cinder spun through the selection of dresses looking for something familiar to wear. In the meantime she kept looking back to her ring admiring its golden luster and precious metal. Some small part of her heart swelled up with happiness and brought a slight tear to her eye.

Tensing up and wiping it away before she got sappy Cinder focused on her mission at hand and tried to purge sentimentality out of her mind for now.

‘This is just a dream, just a very vivid dream or illusion cast on me. Whoever did this will pay if my body is at their mercy right now.’ She thought narrowing her eyes and finding a familiar red dress to put on that resembled her usual one.

Draping it over her delectable body she quickly got made up, accessorized, and done up for the day. Then she saw the photos on the dresser and her glowing expression of pride and dominance fell flatter than a pancake hitting the sidewalk.

The man in the photos himself was the only blonde with that facial structure, that double moon crescent symbol, that bunny wearing hoodie she saw on a ten year old Ella. It belonged to the one leader of Team JNPR, a team that had the legendary Pyrrha Nikos in it. Ironically the leader himself wasn’t much of a warrior last she recalled ,he was in fact the weakest huntsman in all of Beacon, but there he was smiling goofily and holding a baby Ella alongside a smiling Cinder.

Jaune Arc is her husband.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She said to herself wondering when she will wake up.

**********

Deciding to actually switch on to a more royal looking dress CInder spent a good few minutes selecting a more regal gown to address the people in. She didn’t like looking too flash and stiff, so she made sure to grab a practical one that allowed her mobility. Eventually she started stepping down the steps of her dark castle where she saw the interior of the parlor and other spacious hallways be tended to by random servants, some of them being Grimm under her control and others just being regular humans.

She arrived down in the kitchen where she saw other random human maids and servants cleaning up and preparing the meal. Cinder found that she really liked the sight of people serving her.

‘I could get used to this.~’ She thought wearing her usual smug smile until she looked ahead and saw the blonde yet handsomely rugged blonde man she learned was her human.

“Jaune Arc….” She trailed off stepping forward and catching his attention as he was talking with his daughter Ella while wearing a seemingly golden collar around his neck. This peaked her interests as  she saw her name on it as well as the surname they now shared; Arc-Fall. Shivering to herself silently Cinder made her presence known causing all of her subjects to bow their heads as she passed by.

“Good morning, darling.” She found herself saying while trying to keep a straight face.

This made Jaune turn around and greet her making her amber eyes blink in surprise once she got a real good look at him. He wasn’t the same scrawny low level huntsman back in Beacon that she remembered seeing talking with Pyrrha Nikos. Instead here was a full-bodied man with the physique of a seasoned warrior. He was modestly ripped in a fit prime human sort of way, had rugged features around his face like a slight shade of stubble, more defined physical traits including his hair being tied back into a low hanging wolf tail. He was wearing a red ornate shirt similar to her dress’s design along with a black pair of formal pants.

Cinder was unsure of what to say to herself or him for that matter once she saw how favorably handsome he currently was. The only thing really out of place was the  golden collar around his neck saying ‘Consort of the Empress’. This made her snicker evilly knowing just how well she succeeded in this reality. Regardless, she was surprised by how fetching he was and how confident he seemed.

‘He’s certainly different from when I remember him in Beacon, but we still didn’t know each other well or hardly at all. How could we , of all people, come together with a child? And me becoming High Empress of the world?’ She wondered stepping closer and catching his attention causing Jaune to turn around and smiled brightly at her.

“Morning, Empress honey. Glad you’re finally out of bed. You have an address to make to the people waiting outside. It is kinda important to do that every once in a while so they don't get , you know, ready to revolt and all that. But here's breakfast for you, let’s sit down and eat.” He optimistically greeted receiving Cinder into his arms, a gesture she was still very unsure of, and felt him quickly lean in and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

‘Mmhh!’ Cinder thought tensing up before seeing a pair of servants pull out the royal chair for her to sit down in. Moving her dress a little to the side and placing herself in she saw that Ella and Jaune also take their seats.

In front of her was a tray of assorted high-quality breakfast servings one would see at a buffet, but smaller. Cinder decided that while she was eating she may as well probe for information from her ‘husband’, something she still felt very unsettling given the uncertainty of their union.

The dark red dress she was currently wearing resembled Salem’s overrobe except shorter around the tails and with practicality and mobility in mind. Cinder’s increased cleavage stuck out from the top as her arms were draped in strapless red sleeves making her look more regal and lovely. She inwardly smirked while flaunting her sexual superiority to any who would see with envy. Her hair was still long and elegant draping down her side like how it was in reality. She styled it in her usual trademark fashion with being slightly curly and sexual in elegance. Cinder’s eyes looked around at her many servants noticing they were a variety of human and faunus, young and old, and former huntsman and civilian.

‘Some of them resemble the students I saw at Beacon back in reality, does this mean I’ve conquered Beacon and enslaved the newer generation of huntsman?’ She asked herself in thought finding the thought very appealing. It gave her a wide evil smile on her face as her eyes lit aglow with burning power.

“You seem awfully happy, had a good dream lately, honey?” Jaune asked in his adult male voice taking Cinder out of her thoughts and looking incredulously at him when hearing the word ‘Honey’.

“Y-yes, I am perfectly fine, darling. You could say dreaming vividly is something Im currently going under. Say, how did we meet again and have Ella? I’m anxious to recant the events leading up to my rise to glory. Let’s just say I’m nostalgic right now.” Cinder said putting on her fakest mask of sincerity and sweetness while leaning forward with her chin on her hands looking attentive.

‘Speaking of which, where are Emerald and Mercury for that matter? I must know what happened to all my associates, I can live without knowing what happened to Torchwick,Taurus , and the  other members of Salem’s council. Especially Watts.’ Cinder wondered to herself seeing Jaune wear a peaceful smile and look up with fond memories running through her head.

“Oh ho, well that is one long story. Where do I even begin?” Jaune let out with a hearty chuckle while Cinder struggled to keep a stoic face on. She was still in absolute disbelief she married and had a child with the weakest student at Beacon Academy.

“The breakfast looks amazing, father. Kudos to you and all the kitchen maids, this really looks delicious, let’s eat, Mother. I’m thankful mother isn’t too busy governing the people and Grimm for once to actually join us for breakfast. And you made my favorite dish; pancakes! Eeee! Thank you.~” Ella said in a silky Cinder-like voice before squealing out in a high-pitched girly squeal. She quickly went over to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging him cutely and going back to her chair.

Despite the weirdness of the scene, at least to Cinder who grew up without a loving family, she felt a certain ‘warmth’ radiate inside her chest at seeing it.Cinder wondered if the girl likes to flip switches between being serious and focused like her and being goofy and cute like a normal teenage girl.

“Ahem, you can begin at the part where we met. I’m rather fond of looking back on the memory of that time.” Cinder forced herself to say while still feeling conflicted and out of place. She heard Jaune chuckle again and nod with a sweet smile flashing at her, somehow the black hearted pyromancer found her cheeks reddening a little bit.

Cinder quickly took a moment to look at him and appraise his physique and character. She’d never admit it, but despite his goofy demeanor and lack of huntsman potential Jaune really was a rather fetching person right now. Mentally smacking herself for thinking these thoughts she struggled to focus back on the breakfast as well as her task of getting information.

While Ella and him started eating Jaune was taking moments in between to begin his tale while quickly cleaning himself up for his empress. Cinder found her eyes glued to him, not in a romantic way, but in a careful and judgemental way.

“Well, since you asked, and I love telling this story to everyone, especially my two special girls....” Jaune began and inadvertently made Cinder blush slightly upon hearing the name. She liked to be worshipped and admired, it just happened to be part of who she was.

“....It all began back in my second semester of Beacon. I got booted out of the Academy once this complete jerk named Cardin leaked my transcript forgeries to the Valean Council after my team beat his in a sparring match. I think Ozpin knew from the beginning and let me stay before the council hounded him to expel me for the sake of principle. After a lot of heartbreaking goodbyes to all my friends and teammates I wound up at Junior’s bar drinking my sorrows away. I was so depressed, so burnt out that I no longer cared about anything anymore, and then you came to me after a little while.” Jaune went on making Cinder grow a little bored with his sob story, but after hearing that she sought him out she found herself very interested.

A small part of her did feel for the boy at this part in the story, not that she was terribly sympathetic, she’s done too much to ever feel empathy again, but in a strange way she could relate. She knew what it was like to be weak and the mercy of others, to be ridiculed for being ‘inferior’ to them. At some point in her young life Cinder only had her ambition to carry her, she learned that you had be strong and feared to be respected. The thought of someone else being more powerful and lording it over you angered her to no end, if Jaune really did hit rock bottom in his life then it’d make sense for her to go to him and attempt to use him.

“You started talking to me at Junior’s bar, getting to know me and why I was so bummed out and drinking. Why you came to me, I didn’t know at the time, but while I was downing another shot of Firewhiskey you talked to me and  got me to open up. I told you the whole story and you felt I could help you out with something very specific provided you helped me get even. I wasn’t totally on board with anything till you started...ahem...getting touchy and  personal with me. Not feeling any hesitation I went with it and we wound up sucking lips with each other and going into a VIP room upstairs.”

‘Hmmm, I gather that I came to him as a means of using the poor sap’s misfortune to manipulate him into serving me. I must’ve hit a  wall in my progress to take down Beacon, how else would I end up back at Junior’s where I have no business attending? This is also obviously my traditional tactic in gaining a pawn; pick up a broken man, tempting him with his offers to help get even or get closure and then occasionally seducing him using my exquisite body. Why would I need his help specifically when I had the others though? I recall me having the upper hand in setting up the fall of Beacon.’ Cinder thought as Ella leaned in to listen with great interest while munching on a strip of bacon.

“Heh, this is the spicier bits, can’t really be specific in front of Ella, but we had quite a night together in that room. You were so intense at lovemaking, to the point you ripped up my clothes too  and left a trail of marks along my neck. It was like you pent up and frustrated with something yourself, but there was a spark between us at that time and boy were you wild.” Jaune recalled making Cinder furrowed her brow with a light blush on her cheeks before continuing.

‘I must’ve failed at something and perhaps was set back? I-!’ Cinder was cut off from thought when a sudden memory flashed through her head. Her eyes became dilated as her perspective shifted to one of the past where she was on top of Jaune riding him hard and fast, she was howling with passion and feeling him erupt inside her again.

She started breathing a little bit faster as the memory became so vivid and real it made her question ‘reality’ right this second. She saw it all though; the strong push of his masculine young body pressing up against her naked frame. His hips rutting upward constantly penetrating her deeply and hitting her weak spot turning her into a mewling animal in his arms. Cinder started blushing profusely as it became more real, thankfully Jaune’s strong firm voice speaking up broke her out of her thoughts.

“After that steamy night I agreed after falling in love with you and made a solemn vow to help in whatever your plans were. You were vague with me on them, but I wanted to get back at Cardin badly so I helped you out.”

“An Arc never goes back on their word. Right,father?” Ella said for him with a cheerful smile as he nodded back continued.

“It was only later that I realized that you were planning to siege Beacon  after what seemed like a huge setback from your original plans. Something about a lunatic named Adam Taurus and a scorpion Faunus named Tyrian colluding to take the victory out from under you.” He revealed making Cinder surprised by this information. She always did consider it a possibility, both of them were crazy with bloodlust and spite. Tyrian with more of the former, but she never thought they’d seek each other or Tyrian would undermine Salem.

“When all hell broke loose, after Salem sent wave after wave of Special Grimm to attack the city you were nearly caught in the crossfire. Ozpin and Ironwood showed up with ‘that’, a Maiden transferred body that was wearing the face of a friend of mine. I got so very angry at them for it that I wanted nothing more than to hurt them. All their personality, everything they were ever were was gone and replaced with a steamed ‘Amber Autumn’ inhabiting someone else. Things really took a turn for the worse when you weren’t able to fight back, I got in and defended you,but it was Salem and her dragon that came in to really wreck the place. Out of all the things that happened one thing that kept me on my feet was the fact that you were pregnant with Ella at the time.” Jaune revealed making Cinder wear a very rare look of pure and utter shock.

The news came to her like a freight train at full force. She then turned her head to look at her daughter, whose features were easily her own except with blonde hair and a pleasant demeanor.

‘I had her….during the invasion?’

“Yeah, after that night in the room I did knock you up. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn’t bother with condoms or anything else, not that I regret having you in the least, honey.” Jaune said to Ella who just waved it off with a smile and emitted a brilliant blaze of fiery energy from her right palm.

“No worries, father. I know what you mean.” She giggled before tossing the fireball back and forth between her hands in amusement.

“Anyway , I couldn’t stand by letting you fight and getting injured in any way. It was a bit of losing battle until the Dragon came down in all the chaos and vaporized nearly all of us in a berserk rage. It got pretty messed up when it fought other powerful huntsmen and wound up going crazy, which is weird because I only remember Ruby taking the charge against that thing. Well, after it showed up it went into a rage and attacked everything in sight including us. In the process, it vaporized Tyrian and Adam Taurus in one fell swoop along with half of Ironwood’s body, again. Salem tried taking control of it but was exposed when the new ‘Fall Maiden’ impaled her heart from behind by ramming some weird supercharged spear right through her back. After that, I don't really remember what happened, but the dragon was gone and so was she. Salem was left dying on the floor calling you to her. She gave you her powers, all of what was left of it and made you her successor.” Jaune revealed making Cinder stare astoundingly at him and feeling as though she won the lottery.

‘It’s only a dream, it’s just a dream. This could all still happen, but I’d better not get swept up in this delusion right now.’ She thought feeling jittery with excitement.

“Then middle middle middle, we found the relic of knowledge after brokering a deal with Raven and her Tribe. We spent more time together with you eventually rising to power after all four relics were in your arsenal, Ella was born once we finished setting up this castle and taking control of all kingdoms. I only ever asked you spare my friends, all of them are now rogue and on the loose somewhere in the world with a lot of former huntsmen students now serving under you. We stayed together the entire time raising our daughter Ella, shortly after eventually marrying each other of course. Even if my status is just official your ‘consort’ I still love you.” Jaune concluded  making Cinder feel floored with the information she just received.

She clutched her fingers together about to say something to a random servant from nearby cleared her throat getting their attention. To Cinder’s surprise it was former professor Glynda Goodwitch herself dressed in a red and black variation of her usual outfit. The fire witch wanted to burst out laughing that she was now serving her instead of Ozpin.

“Madam Empress, the people out front in the foyer are waiting for your monthly address. The world needs to know you’re active and looking out for them. Even the slaves tending to the castle below.” Glynda said in her usual cordial manner.

Cinder looked back to Jaune and delivered a curt nod before standing up and posing like she were royalty.

“We’ll...talk more later, husband. There is much I wish to….remember.” Cinder purred with a dark allure in her voice before turning around and following Goodwitch out of the kitchen.

‘Salem...Taurus and Tyrian, everything that happened in during my plans to overthrow Beacon. Something went  wrong, maybe Ironwood got wise and reversed the hack, or maybe there’s a reason why my subordinates are absent. Then I approached him….’ Cinder looked back and saw her husband waving  pleasantly while their daughter elegant chewed up some bacon in her mouth. ‘All that madness happened while I was carrying my daughter? And…..he was there the entire time protecting me?’ Cinder recanted in disbelief feeling ‘something’ stir inside her chest that she didn’t identify. After walking close to the balcony of the castle she put it out of mind for now and focused on showing her subjects she was still in charge.

“Arc….is he my key to succeeding? Am I destined to have things go wrong somehow?” She said to herself constantly thinking back on Jaune and their daughter and how different her life was like prior to this ‘happy ever after’ kind of ending.

Stepping out onto the balcony and greeting the populace of the newly built ‘Glassfall kingdom’ Cinder felt her ego expand at the sight of all the people bowing to her.

‘So this is what it feels like, this is respect, this is power! This came from….my meeting with that blonde headed boy in Team  JNPR!’ She thought to herself feeling extremely bloated with pride and sadistic glee, and for the first time in a lifetime she genuinely felt happy.

 

********

Later into the Evening….

Dismissing all her servants and calling her faithful consort and husband to her champers Cinder readied herself for this moment of truth. Her bedroom was dimly lit with candles and dark rose petal decor and scenery. She was practically naked save for a luxury crimson colored lingerie set; it consisted of a thin red crotchless pair of panties, a tight looking red brasserie highlighting the fullness of her tits. Her chest was draped in a transparent light red nightie latching around her cleavage, a red ribbon choker latched around her neck and her face as elegantly made up along with her nails. She was ready.

‘Well, I’ve never went out of my way to adorn myself like this before, even when it came to seducing potential puppets, but….’ Cinder thought to herself before turning her head to look into the mirror in front of her. Her long raven hair was draped elegantly down her shoulders beautifully making her look more like an actual goddess in fleshy form.

‘...but I just have to see for myself how or what went down between us that made me stay with him all this time.’ Cinder concluded in thought taking a deep breath and putting on a confident yet smug smile before picking up a bell nearby and ringing it summoning Jaune.

The double-wide doors to her spacious master bedroom parted revealing the blonde hunk of a man in question. Jaune slowly pushed them open and entered the room to see his wife and High Empress Cinder Arc-Fall sitting seductively on the bed surface with legs elegantly crossed as they stuck off the surface. She looked undoubtedly sexy and seductive like that.

Jaune gulped and took another step and closed the doors behind him locking it.

“Come here to your wife, Jaune. I want a fresh reminder of our time together that started everything.” Cinder breathed out with a seductive voice before extending her arms out to him in a welcoming manner. Jaune hypnotically nodded and made his way over to her shedding off his clothing along the way.

Cinder was curious more than nervous, on one hand she pegged  Jaune to be a no-name, a weakling in Beacon, but his story of how they came together made her think about why she chose him. And him her when it come to protecting. Maybe it was out of duty to safeguard the child in her womb or it was chivalry, or maybe Cinder dared to think it was actually true devotion. That was something she was unfamiliar with, but more than that she wanted to see how she made her moan.

“You’re certainly frisky tonight, not that I’m complaining.” Jaune noted as he stepped closer appearing fully naked by the time he reached the bed.

Cinder’s eyes drifted south noticing how large his member truly was, erect or otherwise. She felt her insides stir with a sense of excitement and arousal and felt her breath hitch when getting a good look at it.

‘My are you well endowed. Easily over a foot length even when flaccid, I might see why I started  mewling like an animal during that night.’ She thought to herself seeing his lengthy and thick member point upward at her face fully erect as he stood just a foot from her. Without clothes on his decently ripped body came into view making Cinder bite her lower lip in womanly arousal.

Getting on her knees and draping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her lips locking him in for a deep sweet lover’s kiss.

“Mmhh.” Cinder moaned as she tasted him, Jaune reached around her shoulders keeping her close to his chest allowing her lingerie covered breasts to caress his pecs. She hummed sensitively as he took control of their lip-lock.

Jaune expertly managed his lips along her mouth tasting her and nibbling her lips like an experienced kisser. He closed his eyes and held his wife closely making her suddenly mewl sharply within her throat once he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

‘He’s surprisingly assertive. I never this boy could even kiss like this.’ Cinder thought in amazement as she felt her tongue become dominated by his in a heated makeout session. She felt the spongy extension swirl around inside her mouth expertly tasting her and scraping the surface of her oral cavity like a seasoned pro. She hummed again feeling as though he hit a sensitive spot inside.

Her hands pressed into his bare skin even further feeling him up and roaming around his broad back muscles. Cinder never felt this way when she was with someone before, she was starting to like it.

“Mmhhhh! Mmwahh…” Cinder hummed wetly as her mouth trailed off of his lips leaving a thin connected bridge of saliva between his and hers. She was blushing a little noticeably now and felt Jaune’s adamant gaze pierce through her golden eyes and into her soul. Part of her was now seeing what her ‘younger’ self felt that night she fucked him at Junior’s.

Not waiting for her to speak Jaune leaned in to her neck again trailing a series of kisses along her sensitive perfect skin making her subtly moan on contact. She raised her head up silently moaning in budding euphoria as his lips sucked and nibble along her flawless flesh. Jaune’s hands came down her body rubbing sensually and slowly along her smooth flawless frame. Cinder cooed in delight once he reached around her waist pulling it up close to his body.

Continuing the treatment of kissing along her neck, surprisingly aggressively, Jaune eventually broke off and eyed her tits in hunger. Cinder smirked and swiftly undid her bra letting the cloth dispel revealing her soft pink nipples in all their glory. Moving the veil aside and exposing her chest entirely to him she waited for her husband to go to work, and go to work he did. Without pause he leaned forward latching a pair of lips onto one of her tits making her feel the wet firm sensation of his lips squeezing down on it. Jaune sucked on her tit hard into his mouth savoring the tender nub of pink flesh being lathered by his tongue.

Cinder felt herself wince in sensitive delight and ran her hands through his golden hair feeling the stimulation getting to her. His other hand went up and groped her unoccupied breast squeezing and massaging it tenderly to couple with his oral service being given to the other tit. Cinder started breathing hotly in sensitive elation at the feeling he was giving her. Feeling her pussy begin to moisten down below she bucked her legs inwardly feeling her arousal escalate as she continued. Jaune went on to suck and fondle her large breasts in tandem for several minutes.

“Haahhh…! Uunnh!” Cinder  breathed out feeling as though she should've stifled herself so as to not look weak.

She then saw Jaune pull his head back from her chest and wink at her before placing a knee on the bed and pushing her down onto her back. Feeling the bed’s bounciness cushion her body entirely she saw her husband spread her legs open and lower his head down between her legs. It was obvious what was going to follow and Cinder wondered how good he really was at pleasing a woman.

‘So far, so good. I honestly never expected this boy to be a maestro in serving a lady.’ Cinder thought feeling impressed as he fingered the opening of her crotch-less panties revealing her now moistened slit. Her tender pink pussy hole was then spread open by his index fingers making Cinder feel her heart beginning to hammer a bit loudly within her chest. ‘He’s so confident too….I must admit I have never really feel so flustered before when getting intimate with someone.’

Jaune blew on her quivering pink wetness and leaned further down with tongue out of his open mouth. He pressed it smoothly along her soft hairless mons and slowly ran it around her opening making her coo in growing sensation. Jaune continued lathering her mound’s area till he started kissing the inside of her pink flesh, he then ran his tongue along it slowly tasting the woman and making her legs shake a little as they hung in the air.

“Mmhhh.” He hummed with eyes closed and proceeded to run his tongue around her wetness slowly and firmly making sure she felt everything.

He circled around the exposed flesh while his fingers kept her pussy lips spread open. Then Jaune’s tongue flicked the nub of her now erect clit, Cinder let out a hushed shriek of sensation as her face began to grow hot. He started dabbing his tongue entirely inside her quirm now working diligently to eat her out. His hands gripped around her upper thighs pulling his face closer so he could run his mouth hungrily between her legs. Cinder curled her body back slightly feeling him taste and gorge on her vaginal flesh. Jaune was making her hot under the collar alright, no other gentleman caller had pleasured her this way at all before.

“Haaah!~” She yelped out with chest heaving strongly. Her breasts bounced around as her hips now ground against his face. Cinder raised her legs high into the air and wrapped them around the back of her lover's head allowing him to gorge on her cunt to his heart’s desire.

Jaune hummed wetly and hungrily as he ate her out, he was doing such an amazing job that Cinder felt like she was cumming already. After almost ten minutes of this treatment she felt her body begin to buck up against his head with her mouth opening wide and letting out a shrill moan of ecstasy.

“Aaahhhh!”

Her body quivered and her pussy gushed with vaginal fluids gushing out and riding his face. Jaune expected this and raised his head back so he could open his mouth wide open and taste his beloved wife’s juices all over his lips his tongue. In the middle of her intense climax he took the time to suck his lips onto pussy and eat her out while she was cumming. This made Cinder croon out some more and toss her head back.

Her body shook and shuddered against his face for another few seconds before finishing riding out her climax. Once her body relaxed and her leg-lock loosened Jaune rose himself up out from her lower body and eyed her with fascination in his eyes.

“Heh, you haven’t cum like that since the first time we went at it.” He commenced with a slight smirk and leaned down cupping Cinder’s face pressing his lips into her mouth. She parted them quickly and pushed her tongue into his mouth tasting herself and making out erotically with him.

They hummed hotly in each other’s throats as Jaune positioned himself on his knees with erection prodding the woman’s waist. Cinder was feeling very hot and heavy right now after that release, she felt Jaune line himself up as he stood on his knees with them still making out like longtime  lovers. Once they broke apart she looked up from below and saw her husband, the most unexpected one ever, flash a confident smile at her and spread her legs apart using his thighs. He angled his thick bulging member right at her moistened pair of pussy lips lightly nudging them apart readily as he held her hands.

“Do it, husband. Rut me like an animal, show me that night years ago all over again. Serve your queen.” Cinder purred darkly enjoying her new title greatly and receiving a nod from him before his hips pushed downward.

She flinched slightly when she felt the thick bulbous tip of his dick’s head spread open her lips and slip on inside inch by inch. Cinder felt her breath get stuck in her throat as he pushed even more of his thickness inside her body spreading out her vaginal walls and making her moan silently with mouth hanging agape.

‘H-he’s so big…! Uuaaahh!’ She thought feeling her figure curl up against his broad muscled form as Jaune slowly continued pushing the rest of his length inside his wife.

Her insides were incredibly warm and surprisingly tight, her moist vaginal walls squeezed down around his shaft as it pushed all the way into her core. Cinder let out another hot breath of elation once she felt it hit her very womb, normally this would feel more painful than pleasurable, but she personally enjoyed it greatly. Jaune’s length pushed and prodded gently into her cervix and by extension her womb.

“Aaannhh!” Cinder moaned out no longer caring about losing face. She took a brief moment to settle there once she felt Jaune’s cock bury itself entirely inside her quirm. He was kind enough to wait a moment till she wrapped her legs around his lower back giving him the ‘signal’ to start.

Grinning at her he began rowing his hips steadily back and forth into her tight womanhood. His form rocked and rutted steadily with firm thrusts being delivered into her quirm. Cinder felt her walls throb in response to his thick member plunging inside of her, she scratched her fingernails along his broad shoulders feeling her pleasure spiked up greatly at feeling it. Jaune was precise and firm in his movements, he was hitting every weak spot inside her body as it sawed in and out of her. Low squelching noises resounded from his dick pushing tightly into her dripping womanhood, Cinder truly felt she was being put over the shattered moon with sensation.

Smacking his hips and thighs against her waist Jaune continued fucking her with growing speed. His body pulled and pushed with growing intensity as he went from ‘gentle’ to savage in one go. His hips started hammering into her body at an increased rate making the soft smacking noises of their flesh chorus throughout the room alongside Cinder’s heartfelt moans.

“Uunngh! Aaaahhhh!” She groaned out in ecstasy as she felt her core throb and stir to his manhood plunging deeply inside of her.

Jaune rowed his hips back and forth in strong thrusts keeping his arms pinning hers above her head with fingers interlocked in each hand. Getting lost in the passion he leaned down and kissed her feeling her mouth open up on reflex and allowing his tongue to burrow in to wrestle with hers once more. Cinder closed her eyes and hummed passionately into the embrace, she felt her soul resonate with his as his member plunged thickly in and out of her sopping cunt.

As they made out skin continued slapping against skin loudly with the woman whimpering within his throat. Jaune started pounding even faster knowing full well how rough his wife liked it, as a result the bed shook and creaked to their rutting. Cinder lifted her legs high into the air letting her smooth elegant feet dangle as her toes clenched. As they kissed their tongues continued erotically twisting against each other while their bodies mashed and mated like animals. This went on for an half hour more till Cinder felt her senses overload her allowing her to cum ahead of her husband and squeeze her vaginal muscles tightly around his length!

“Hhaaahhh!” She howled out as pumped her chest forward pressing her breasts into his muscled body while her cunt squeezed strongly on his meat.

Jaune winced as rose up as well so he could row another several thrusts into her pussy when she came, once her walls came down around him he groaned loudly in his throat and let go. He breathed out a loud groan and came inside of his wife, thick spurts of semen blasted out from the tip of his member and into her womanly depths. Cinder’s eyes went wide in surprise ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s warm sperm splash into her womb in abundance. His hips stayed locked against her pelvis as he let loose a gooey torrent of spunk straight into her body.

Cinder shivered at the sensation amidst riding out her orgasm underneath him. Her body quivered some more and her hands scratched his shoulders a bit as she held herself up against him making sure they were as deep as possible. The soft throbbing pulsations of his phallus inside her womb pumping seed sent her mind reeling with another memory flash happening.

She saw that night in the nightclub happen all over again, Jaune was down in the spirits and hitting rock bottom with his life when he stripped himself before her. Cinder marveled at his nicely toned frame and felt he’d be less impressive underneath, but boy was she wrong. With the combination of desperation for her newly revised plans, a bit of alcohol in her body, and a secret fetish for pathetic boys that’d be willing to let her have them Cinder went to work on Jaune.

From taking off his jeans to sucking him off and finding out how much stamina he was packing. She felt it was a challenge and stripped herself of most of her clothing before sliding him into her body. She felt a whole new wave of sensations flood through her once she impaled herself on his dick and once she started riding him she found herself loving it. Somewhere in the middle something changed and she produced an affinity for the blonde fool, which is why she made out with him passionately in the middle of sex. The mind-blowing feeling of his dick pushing around her insides and ticking off every erogenous sweet spot inside her body had the fiery woman cumming in no time!

Once she did she realized how good it felt and found herself wanting more without thinking of the consequences. Another steamy round of sex later and she found her womb full of cream brewing up their precious daughter Ella.

‘So that’s where it all began. And since then he’s stayed with me every step of the way, even if it was taking down his school and becoming the High Empress of the world. By all accounts he should have considered me his enemy, but he stayed...loyal….to me….’ she found herself repeating before suddenly pulling herself up and wrapping her lips around his face for another steamy kiss.

Jaune was surprised at first and found himself returning it in full force. Cinder sat up with legs still wrapped around his buttocks and her body pressing into his upright while they exchanged breaths in romantic splendor.

“Mmuwah, again.” Cinder stated to her husband before using her immense strength to alter their positions so that she was on top.

Jaune was lying down face up with Cinder, in all her dark fiery beauty, mounted on him cowgirl style wearing an alluring smile on her face. Biting down her bottom lip she started moving herself in quick-budding passion along his waist. Her hips swiftly pushed and pulled along his crotch feeling his member stiffen up back to full hardness inside. She relished the feeling of his cock stirring up inside of her. Soon enough her buttocks started rowing back and thrusting forth steadily riding him in growing momentum.

Jaune let out a soft moan of pleasure as she began riding herself on his length enthusiastically. She grunted softly in short breaths as she took his tool for a ride inside her tight pussy, Cinder quickly changed tactics and rose to her feet planting them around his thighs and slamming herself down on to him. Her buttocks smacked his upper thighs rapidly with her frantically fucking herself on his meat. Jaune groaned loudly and aired out hot breaths of ecstasy.

He reached up and grabbed ahold of her luscious breasts tenderly kneading them under his fingers as she slammed herself happily on his dick.

“Aahhh! Unh unh uh uh uh uh uaaahh!” Cinder wailed out loudly feeling her power ignite once again coating her body in a fiery glow.

Jaune was always surprised by this whenever they had sex, she’d turn into her powered up form in the middle of it whenever she got too excited. He had to admit she looked even more beautiful like this.

Frenziedly slapping herself down on to his waist Cinder fucked herself on his pole repeatedly with wet squelching noises resounding frequently. His member coated in her slick juices, becoming lubricated as it plunged in and out of her cunt. Cinder felt her muscles squeeze him tightly over and over again in sharply rising sensation as she planted her hands into his chest steadying herself. Her face was one of pure intoxicated ecstasy with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape moaning.

Jaune felt his release begin to build up quickly after she took the reins for the next thirty minutes. When Cinder was coming home she ground herself tightly around his dick squeezing her vaginal muscles around it using every last ounce of energy she had causing him to cum!

“Oohhh here it comes!~” Jaune announced feeling himself buck upward into her throbbing body and letting out a thick cascade of semen once again into her cunt!

As soon as she felt it again Cinder was reminded entirely of that night where she claimed Jaune Arc and became pregnant with his child. She came at the same time and arched herself back feeling her walls gush around his throbbing member as they joined in a mutual orgasmic ecstasy!

“Hhaaahhhhh!” She screeched out with a delirious smile on her face when another memory flashed right through her; the birth of their daughter Ella after the establishment of her kingdom and seeing Jaune there right at her side holding her newly ring-adorned hand.

********

“Hhaahh!” Cinder breathed out in a winded gasp of breath as she bolted up from the sheets of her dorm room bed. She was sweaty and disheveled, a look of utter confusion dawned on her normally stoic face as she looked around and saw she was still in Beacon as a Haven student.

‘Everything’s normal again...I’m back….I’m really...no, it was just a dream. It was...just a dream.’ She thought to herself feeling completely out of balance after waking up in reality. She craned her head into her hands looking unusually flustered and unfocused as the vivid memories of that world haunted her still.

The existence of her daughter Ella, one she had with the most unassuming student here at Beacon; Jaune Arc. She couldn't believe she lived it, that she became empress of the entire world, that she had a family at all….

“I...I….think I must find Jaune Arc and secure him. No, I must find him and make him mine.” She whispered to herself before getting out of bed and analyzing her body. It was the same as it was before the dream and it made her sigh in relief despite admiring that bodacious filled out form she had in the dream world.

Standing up and looking out the window of the room she admired the shattered moon and pondered how to make her plans to come to fruition. Not just taking over Beacon and becoming the next Salem, but also making it so that Jaune was there with her giving her a child and staying at her side. She clenched her fists with eyes glowing with power as she thought of it more.

“No, I will make him mine. The future of that world and the existence of our daughter depends on it. I will find you, Jaune Arc, and you will be in for a very wild night indeed once  you see me.”

 

E **nd of Chapter**

  


AN: This was a project done with Damien B.


	4. Arc-Schnee

  
  


**Dreaming of a Happily Ever After**

**RWBY**

**For Miner249er**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Four- Arc-Schnee**

 

_ Winter White take away my void today and leave me with colors of wonder, I care not for the void but only for the joy because life for me is full of wonder. _

 

************

Inside the dorm of Team RWBY, the curtain of eerie glow that cascaded over the school blanketed many young  female minds with dreams of joy and happiness. Sleeping on her bunk below her team leader, who had also experienced such a wondrous dream of happiness with her blonde husband,her daughter, and cookies, Weiss Schnee was now living the experience herself. The glow flowed throughout the room some more catching a snoring Yang and a peacefully sleeping Blake in it’s range, as it did many others.

The petite snow-haired angel tossed about in her bunk with silver hair splayed about underneath her shoulders beautifully making her truly appear as an angelic beauty. Her face furrowed it’s brow and a soft peaceful smile formed on her normally inscrutable face, she was dreaming something alright and to her surprise it’d involve that one boy offering dates finally being given a chance. She tossed and turned a little and felt her eyes flicker open about to face reality, but it wasn’t the reality she was used to living in…..

 

*******

“Mmhh? Oohh, where am I? I felt like I slept on a rock.” Weiss stirred awake inside her own dream world seeing herself inside a pristine white and silver office. Her eyes went wide in wonder when she realized that this was a Schnee style business office like her father’s study back home at the mansion.

‘What the? Oh no, I’m having that dream again when I’m my father and a soulless, business-oriented, husk of a woman running this….company?’ She trailed off in thought when she saw a collection of photos on her desk that stopped her in her tracks. None of them resemble herself, Winter, and Whitley, if anything there were kids she had never seen before at all until now. She was going to look closer but found the office she was in to be distracting. 

‘Huh, this is different, not at all like dad’s old study. I wonder what kind of dream I’m in this time.’ She wondered when noticing a banner containing the Schnee family logo combined with a double crescent symbol. Weiss stood up from her seat and felt very off-balance for some reason.

‘Whooah! Hey! Since when did I have issues with high-heel shoes?’ She asked herself in thought when staggering up from her seat.

Feeling thrown off balance because of her increased stature Weiss then noticed that she was actually taller now and more filled out. This startled her and made her feel around her body for more changes.  her eyes became wide in stunned surprise when she reached down her chest cupping her breasts in her hands and noticing they were surprisingly bigger.Gulping nervously she felt her old B-cups,which were blossoming into C’s, were now a healthy set of D cup sized breasts perhaps on par with Yang’s. Turning around and looking back to the photos she saw several unfamiliar children in portraits. Her heart softened when she saw how adorable they are and couldn’t help but notice that two out of three of them had silver hair and one had blonde hair. 

This perplexed her completely and made her wonder just what kind dream this was.

‘Strange, whose kids can they be? I better get up and find some answers while I’m lucid, this bizarre world is certainly interesting to say the least.’ She thought to herself until she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

“Knock knock.~ you can’t keep sleeping in your study forever, babe, it’s not good for your health.” A familiar boyish voice spoke from the other side freezing Weiss in her place once she recognized who it belonged to.

The door opened up revealing a ruggedly handsome adult blonde man with a modest muscular build and tall height. The hairstyle he had on was largely the same from when the days he once tried wooing her with a guitar serenade when Weiss recognized who it was she felt her heart stop entirely for a brief second. 

‘J-JAUNE?! H-He’s in my dreams now?!’ She thought to herself screaming out in a mix of outrage and confusion while feeling the need to wake up very soon.

Yet, here he was looking dashing, confident, and handsome while staring in the face with a beaming smile. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up once she got a good look at him. Those blue eyes glimmered with spirit , his body was now filled out handsomely with muscle and form. He was wearing a gentleman’s white collared long sleeve with fashionable dark pants. It almost looked nothing like his original style of jeans and Pumpkin Pete hoodie, once he got closer Weiss felt her jaw drop when nothing just how much more handsome he appeared to her as. There was an air about him that just radiated confidence and positivity, as well as happiness once he became closer to the woman herself. 

“Good morning, Snow Goddess, Willow sent me up here to get you so that our girls don't wait too long to eat. You’re going to be late for the family breakfast. Can’t have our usual weekly ritual without the guest of honor there, can we? Also heads up, Klein is baking up some pancakes for the kids after breakfast is done.” Jaune added before moving behind Weiss’s frozen body and placing his hands down onto her shoulders massaging them and instantly relaxing her. 

Meanwhile, she was wrestling with her grasp on reality and what she deemed to be too outrageous for her to even be thinking about. But, that was before Jaune’s magic fingers pressing into her body started making her feel more relaxed and less stressed. Weiss could feel herself melting into the soothing sensation of his hands kneading her shoulders. 

“Oooohhh, Jaune. I-I….I’ll be down in a little bit, okay? Just need to….reassemble myself first.” Weiss excused herself but Jaune wasn’t having any of it, instead, he bent down and swept her off her feet into his arms carrying her bridal style. She was red with embarrassment and flustered, but she felt her heart hammer loudly in her chest at the suave maneuver he just pulled on her.

“No can do, honey. You might pass out again and our kids don't want to be waiting any longer. Besides, Jamie, Anna, and Elsa love seeing me carry you down the stairs like this. It reminds them of the stories we told them about when we finally became a couple.” Jaune answered with a playful smirk making her heart hammer in her chest even more. 

Deciding she wasn’t going to fight him on this Weiss reluctantly nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck as he started walking out the office study. 

‘W-Wife. I’m….I’m Jaune Arc’s wife! I still can’t believe it! It must be like winning the Schnee lottery for the guy,but j-just how….did this even happen?! I mean, I know I was coming around on liking him neutrally but this is a huuuuge leap forward!’ Weiss freaked out completely and tried gulping down her anxiety.

Just before he was about to carry her out the room Jaune did something else rather unexpected; he leaned in swiftly and wrapped his lips around her own resulting in a sweet deep kiss between lovers. Her eyes bugged out of her sockets in surprise, her heart thumped even faster, and Weiss simply froze on the spot within his arms. She was remaining as still as a lawn ornament for the brief minute the kiss lasted, but a deeper part of her acknowledged how ‘right’ it felt feeling his lips squeezed around hers. Jaune then drew himself back off of her lips with a loving smile and started taking her out of the office and down the hallway.

Once they got outside she noticed that she was indeed inside her own house but with more colorful decorations that didn’t just range in white, blue, and light blue. She looked up at him and blushed a little brighter when noticing just how handsome he had gotten with age, she wondered what she herself looked like since she didn’t have a chance to check a mirror yet. The only thing she could tell about her body was that she was taller and more filled out. Her hair was even longer and flowing around her body elegantly, Weiss desperately wanted to see herself right this moment, but more than that she wanted to her own children.

‘W-wait a minute, I just remembered that he said we have kids together! I….wonder what they look and act like. This is still so weird, so really weird…..but not completely uncomfortable though.’ She thought to herself as they arrived down i the dining room where she and/or her siblings spent many lonely breakfasts and lunches together. 

When they arrived Jaune let Weiss down allowing her to go to a nearby mirror and examine herself. She was instantly at a loss for breath when she saw how much she had changed; she was taller and more womanly in shape and height now. Her body had a mild hourglass figure to it with slender waist and bodacious wide hips. Her hair was far longer and draped elegantly down her backside reaching to her waist and leaving long pretty bangs around her forehead. Her scar was barely visible anymore and her face resembles more of Winter’s natural beauty instead of their mother’s more seasoned appearance. She was beautiful in her own eyes, when she reached up to touch her face she saw ‘that’. Her blue eyes drifted toward the engagement ring on her right hand; it was an elegant gold and silver wedding ring with a sparkling opal in the middle. It was intricate in design, almost like a work of art, and seeing it somehow made Weiss feel her heart melt even more. She clenched it to her chest sighing with a sense of fulfillment and unexpected feeling of happiness.

“Mommy? What are you staring at? Are you and daddy getting ready for another night out?” A cute small girl’s voice spoke up snapping her out of her reverie and making her turn to see the youngest daughter tugging on her dress.

She turned around and saw a small and adorable silver-haired girl clutching a Pumpkin Pete doll in her little hands. Her hair was done up in a cute ornate braid style wrapping around her head cutely with a small ponytail down her neck. She looked no older than maybe seven or eight, but Weiss absolutely fell in love and gushed at her cuteness.

“I...I...yes, honey. I was just checking to see if I looked good for the date tonight with your father, now come up here.” She bent down to pick her up into her arms cradling the giggling girl closely with a warm smile on her face. 

“Elsa, it’s time for breakfast now. Come along, you two, dear.” Willow Schnee spoke out from afar surprising Weiss even more. She looked at her mother, who largely remained the same in appearance, act like a doting yet stern grandmother to the children. Jaune chuckled and pulled on Weiss’s other hand leading her over to sit down around the table. It was thankfully smaller than the usual one making family communication simpler. 

‘Mom…..I’ve….I’ve never seen her act so...human. She’s usually distant because of our sham of a family life with our father. I can barely recognize her.’ Weiss noted as she carried the smallest daughter over to her chair and sat her down. When she did she looked at her other children and felt her heart gush even more.

The eldest was a sno-haired preteen girl resembling Weiss’s younger self but with dark blue eyes and a carefree smile on her face. Her hair was done up in a Pyrrha-style ponytail and wore a dress similar to her blue one she wears at home. She was a beautiful young girl that looked about the age of ten. The second one was a blonde girl, one with two cute twintails and a somewhat pouty demeanor, she looked adorable crossing her arms together hoping her mama petted her head next. Like a motherly instinct Weiss picked up on this and reached over to rub the top of her head making her giggle and playfully slap away at her hand.

“Hehehehe, stop it, mommy. I keep telling you I don't like that! But….don't stop.” The little girl giggled cutely making Weiss smile even more as Jaune held out a chair for her to sit in near them. 

Willow let out a soft chuckle and sighed feeling envious of them being happy as a family, it was something her late husband Jacques never gave them until it was too late. Jaune sat down as well placing himself closer to his wife as the lovable butler Klein came in with a rolling tray containing their breakfast.

“Ah, good morning to you, madam! I see you’re husband as finally pulled you out of your work slump inside your office. Happy to see you’re in good health.” Klein chuckled mirthfully as he pulled the lids off each of the various food containers revealing their surprisingly simple breakfasts consisting eggs,bacon, and ham.

Weiss was surprised by how modest the food was, normally her father would have ordered them high-quality cuisine just for all three meals of the day. The man held nothing back when it came to expenses, that’s how rich they were. Oddly enough it never really bothered her until she became accustomed to simpler means and normalcy when being over at Beacon with the others.

‘Speaking of which, I wonder what happened with the rest of my team. I haven’t heard anything about them since I woke up here, but I think I did see a picture or two of them back into the office.’ She wondered making a mental note to return and get a good look at the photos when she returned. Weiss then looked to Jaune feeling her heart skip a beat when he smiled back and winked. Weiss put on a smiling sweet face and turned her head to see Klein set plates around them. ‘Maybe later,once we move onto our...shudders...date. I need to find out just what the deal is with this whole world. I never thought I’d be married to Jaune of all people.’

“Alright, now that everyone’s here let’s get to eating, but first let’s give thanks to Klein for preparing the meals and the kids for helping him with it. Thank you, Klein,and you too my little snow angels..” Jaune announced in a dorky fashion making the kids giggle and the butler bow politely in modesty. Weiss rolled her eyes with a coy smile enjoying the sight of her daughters gushing over their daddy.. 

“It was my pleasure, Master Jaune. I’m just happy that Weiss is finally out of her study. I was afraid she’d be in there all day focusing on business matters rather than her own family, much the like late master Jacques had done the majority of his home life.” He noted making Jaune and Willow hang their heads in solemn agreement.

‘What...dad is….dead? I...I can’t believe it.’ Weiss thought to herself feeling stricken by this development. Part of her did really hate him for treating her grandfather’s business like his own soulless conglomerate and for seeing his wife and kids as no more than business assets. Yet, it was still strange for her to hear of his passing nonetheless. Again,this was another detail she would want to probe Jaune for whenever she got the chance. ‘I….I honestly don't know how I feel about this, I just hope….that he became a good guy in the end and loved us.’

“That being said, you have been working rather hard lately, Madam Weiss. If I may be so bold, I’d recommend you take some time away from your newly reimagined Schnee Dust Company for at least a day. Master Jaune had the right idea in suggesting it.” Klein added gesturing for Jaune to stand up. 

“Yep, the kids and I,Willow too, are all in agreement with me on this, honey. Today’s your husband-enforced day off, no exceptions. Just me, the mom-in-law, and the kids giving you a relaxing day away from the office to enjoy your life a little. I’ll bar the doors on it to the office if I have to, that’s just how bad it was.” Jaune stated receiving nods from Willow and everyone else in the dining room shocking Weiss.

‘Never thought I’d be like my father in that way, but okay…..I’ll go along with this.’ She thought nodding in agreement with them. 

“You really have been working too much lately, dear. You didn’t take over your father’s company just so you can be like him, you know. Tell you what, take your husband and spend some quality private time together. Leave the kids to me, I’ll handle them while you two to do some...ahem...bonding time alone.” Willow offered in a warm motherly way that Weiss was simply not used to after all the years of knowing her. The Heiress now saw a gentle motherly figure in the woman that used to be so distant from all of them before, it was oddly comfortable despite how strange it was.

‘She’s changed so much, it’s like I’m seeing a completely different person.’ She noted and nodded back with a sweet smile.

“So….can I leave my little angels here to your safety tonight while me and Jaune get some alone time together?” Weiss gushed putting on the act even further as she got up and wrapped her arms around the three girls making them giggle cutely and laugh in merriment. 

“Of course, honey. I would’ve normally suggested your sister Winter to take care of them, but she is busy running the Atlas Military ever since Ironwood retired. Sigh, that girl can be so single-minded with her job, I just hope she doesn’t wait too long to have children.” Willow commented smiling back at the sight of her daughter cherishing her girls. They all stammered out in cute giggling protests while Weiss smothered her cheeks into each of theirs enjoying their laughter.

Chuckling, Jaune got up and joined them by sliding his arms around Weiss’s waist making her squeak in surprise and nearly turn around to slap him. It was a knee-jerk reaction that made plenty of awkward first impressions with suitors in the past, but thankfully she restrained herself from doing it and surrender herself to the warm feel of his arms around her body. Still feeling rather shocked and confused by where she was Weiss somehow felt more comfortable with this dreamland and the home life she had been blessed with. For one of the few times in her life she felt a warm feeling of utmost happiness well up inside her body. Her chest, nay,her entire being no longer felt cold. If anything warmth was the key sensation she was experiencing at the moment with her children.

*********

After the family ate breakfast together they had eventually called the servants to clean up, Willow left with the girls to one of the living rooms to allow them playtime with many of their Pumpkin Pete plushies before taking them to their usual lessons. The girls were homeschooled for the time being until vacation for the holidays was over with, Willow’s idea was that they perform and study under their tutors until they were ready for regular school again. This gave Weiss and Jaune, wife and husband, some much-needed alone time out on one of the mansion’s verandas. 

They there stood with the blonde husband wrapping his arms around his lovely wife’s waist, the feeling was still foreign to Weiss in its entirety and made her feel nervous about having this boy as her husband. If she remembered well she knew that they were not on the best of terms, which made her wonder how this union came to be. Although, she will admit it felt warm and secure in his warms. She felt him press up against her backside simply cuddling together with her as they stared out at the sunset. 

‘Uuuuhhh! This is still so so weird, but….okay. Time to ask some questions.’ Weiss thought letting out a deep breath and putting on a sweet mask for him when she turned her head to the side to engage.

“Jaune, honey, would you mind telling me how we got together again? I’m feeling pretty nostalgic about old times.” Weiss asked sweetly making him chuckle and squeeze his arms tightly around her waist making her yelp out with a blush. ‘Get ahold of yourself, Weiss!’

“Heh heh, sure thing, Snow Goddess, but first things first.” Jaune answered confidently before leaning down his head and looking her straight in the eyes with a suave flair that made her heart skip a beat. “We’re doing the ‘Spa’ idea in the master bathroom before any of that. Gotta get you relaxed and free of all that muscle tension, Weiss.”

She nodded slowly reluctantly accepting the decision, the curiosity was killing her, she looked to the side with a blush until she felt Jaune’s fingers cup her chin pulling her up into his lips for a sweet chaste kiss. Once again her eyes shot wide open in utter surprise as she felt his oral warmth smoothly surround her lips. 

“Mmmmhhh!~” Weiss couldn’t help but moan loudly into the kiss, although surprised as she was to be kissing Jaune in this reality she felt too at ease to dare refute him. His warmth, his softness, the feeling his presence exudes over her body as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her in deeper. All of was something Weiss wanted in a man and Jaune himself was fulfilling that feeling completely. 

She put her arms around his neck lifting herself up to deepen the kiss and allow their lips to start massaging each other’s in warm oral gusto. Weiss purred and started sucking apart his lips feeling the instinct take over her mind and body. Bringing herself up a little she felt his hands grab ahold of her buttocks lifting her up and squeezing her tightly against his broad muscled form. They made out for minutes in warm oral splendor until eventually breaking off leaving Weiss’s face flummoxed with red blush and sparkling eyes.

“Let’s go to that bath I mentioned, dear.~” He offered and she nodded before being carried over on his arms again.

*******

They arrived at their master bedroom, which was as big as any regular home’s living room area. The walls were pristine icy blue with white shimmering decor here and there. Some of Jaune’s more casual clothes laid strewn along a chair nearby along with a clothing divider to allow for dressing. When he put her down and pulled open the double doors of the bathroom Weiss saw the large luxurious bathing house area ahead of her. She marveled at it even though she should be used to her family going big on many things.

‘I’m just surprised it’s not bigger and teeming with multiple water fountains.’ Weiss noted as she got into the bathhouse wearing a towel around her body. Her hair was down around her backside like usual except looking very wet and shimmering with luster. Behind her was Jaune himself walking in after her wearing a towel around his waist covering his lower body. 

Weiss didn’t dare to turn around and see him until her eyes caught a glimpse of his chiseled muscular frame. Her eyes went wide as she gulped in nervousness feeling her heart race within her chest after seeing him. The blonde man then sat down on an underwater seating waiting for Weiss to come over and sit down in front of him. A bottle of massage lotion was in one of his hands being wagged around suggestively.

“Come here now, honey. Let’s go for that massage I mentioned earlier. You really like these, you know, they’re perfect for purging work-related stress from your body.” He mentioned making her nod and sigh before walking over to seat herself down in front of him.

Seating herself on her knees and grabbing her hair from behind to pull to the front stroking it tenderly Weiss waited for Jaune to begin his work. The handsome man poured some soothing massage lotion in between his palms and placed them onto her shoulders making her shriek subtly in surprise. Then she felt him move them around slowly and expertly stroking her muscles through her bare skin. Weiss couldn’t help but whimper pleasurably at his touch, the soft hard strokes of his fingers kneading the pristine dough of her skin made Weiss internally meltdown in relaxing pleasure. 

She was now sighing in relief and wiggling her rump into the surface of the stone basin she was sitting on just outside the pool-length bath. Jaune felt proud of his massage skills after hearing her moan this loudly.

‘Uuuh! Wow!~ I had no idea he was a maestro with the art of back massage. This really puts things into perspective, part of me always thought Jaune would always be a dork that, while having a good heart, would always just be that good-hearted clown of a friend. Unnngh! I need to find out how this came to be, but oh this feels so very good.’ Weiss thought to herself as she leaned back in relaxation and turned her face to see Jaune’s focused brow eying the back of her shoulder muscles as he worked.

She opened her mouth ready to speak and ask that special question until he beat her to it.

“You know today is actually the anniversary, you know. I’m not surprised you probably forgot it, what with being busy being CEO of your father’s reimagined company, but…..” he turned his face to look over into her sapphire eyes with his own sparkling blue orbs. “....today marks the anniversary of when we became a couple. Happy Anniversary, babe.” 

Jaune then leaned closely to plant another sweet chaste kiss on Weiss’s lips surprising her and making the girl blush warmly in romantic bliss. She didn’t recoil or want to free herself from his lip-lock, ironically she simply just closed her eyes and receded into it because how fond of Jaune’s lips she suddenly became. Even Weiss couldn’t question why it felt so natural, to her it just felt right. Leaving their lips connected in a warm sweet kiss they kept themselves glued together for a couple of minutes until Jaune pulled back from her mouth leaving her breathless.

“Can you please tell me how we….became a couple again? I’m feeling nostalgic, honey.” Weiss cooed feigning admiration at the ‘honey’ part for she was still new to all of this and thus uncertain. Jaune nodded and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her backside closer until her shoulder blades met his chest. She relaxed even more once feeling his warm damp skin press into her back making her shudder at the sensation.

“Well, it all started back in our second year….” Jaune began and rested his chin on top of Weiss’s head making her heart pound even faster.

“Around that time our teams had certainly gotten closer and became the Team B to all of Team RWBY’s shenanigans. Right after I stopped bothering you for dates, which happened after seeing you ask Neptune to the dance during our first year, you and I became closer friends. I received knowledge about Dust and how to use everything from powder, to crystals, to rounds, in return you had me amp your abilities because my semblance unlocked at some point. Having the power to supercharge and restore people’s aura was something really handy in boosting everyone’s fight power. Yours being summoning was amped up to bring out giant energy knights and cool Grimm monsters to fight for you. I’ll never not be jealous. Hehe.” Jaune chuckled wowing Weiss at the reveal of his semblance.

‘So that’s his semblance, amazing, and we’ve been helping each other train since that time? Also, he was there to hear me ask out Neptune yet helped the guy out anyway in gathering his balls to dance with me? Jaune…..’ Weiss thought feeling ashamed of herself for treating him as such an annoyance in their first semester together even though he’s always had her interests at heart. A warm glow flowed through her chest making her feel more attached to the guy in ways Neptune never made her feel. He continued on.

“Around the second semester of our second year, me and Ren finally became the official boyfriends to Pyrrha and Nora. I couldn’t tell you how happy they were, the girls had to really come out of their shells at some point and just ask us out. I’ll admit that I wasn’t entirely over you around then, but felt all things had to move forward eventually. Me and Pyrrha became a couple, as did Ren and Nora, but then the girls got really insecure and came with this ridiculous plan to find out if they can trust us. We dated for years until it all popped during our last year at Beacon, both of them came up with the oh so genius idea thanks to a dare Yang issued them.”

‘Yang? Figures, that girl and her stupid dares always lead to trouble. Like daring me to bake cookies for Ruby that had edible Dust fragments baked into the batter. Had to do detention for two whole months after helping Miss Goodwitch repair the hallways.’ Weiss recounted with a sour face and cute pout.

“What was their dare again?” Weiss asked innocently looking up above at Jaune’s face.

“Well during their girl’s night Yang dared the two of them to test our ‘trustworthiness’, first they had to pose as cute transfer students from another school and seduce us to see if we stayed loyal to our girlfriends. We did, obviously, but when we found out it was them posing as different people….things fell apart the hard way. Both me and Ren were heartbroken that they didn’t trust us that well, we called them out on it but they couldn’t make up any reasonable excuse to do what they did. The ruse, the poorly chosen words that kinda showed how they really felt about us despite saying that they loved us led to things falling apart between relationships. I couldn’t let go of it when Pyrrha tried to defend her actions, maybe it was out of insecurity or something, but the fact that I trusted her with my life didn’t mean the same with her. Nora compromised the trust she spent a lifetime building with Ren with that dare and that led to a fight with Yang afterward.”

He was silent after finishing that part, but the shook his head a little a continued onward. Weiss felt terrible for the Team JNPR knowing that the girls really did love the boys and didn’t need to play into their insecurities because of Yang’s idiocy. 

“Their attempts afterward to try and make amends ironically made things way worse, eventually we fell apart completely as couples and remained only as friends and teammates. There would always be some tension there, but until the girl’s learned to be sure of their significant other they could never fully trust them. It hurt a lot to admit that as truth. But...enough about the depressing stuff, let’s move onto to me and you, Weiss Cream.”

She nodded and patiently waited for him to continue.

“After that the break up happened and we were heading to graduation time. I needed some distance from Vale and my team after that rough patch. So I wound up working for you as per your sister Winter’s invitation. She knew of my semblance and wanted me to help you train your summoning one to help perfect it. That’s when I arrived at your house, met your family, and befriend your mom. Your dad was honestly kind of a jerk, but eventually he got tired of being annoyed by me and just ignored my existence entirely after some point. But then there came the time of a supposed arranged marriage he had planned for you and some rich snob from Mistral, it would be final unless something was done and I had to convince Willow to help me stop him.”

“She wouldn't at first because she was so jaded from his usual affairs to really care what happened to her daughters.” Jaune added making Weiss make a flat face and nod in agreement.

‘That sounds like mom alright.’ 

“But then when Winter heard about it she came right back home and confronted her father, he explained that the only way Weiss could be free of this arrangement was if she married someone outside of the Noble hierarchy or something. At first it felt like it was hopeless and that you’d be married off like a trophy wife, I couldn’t let that happen and vowed to step in so you can keep your own freedom. That’s when Winter Schnee discovered something about me; a loophole in the Arc lineage. I was technically Mistral royalty and from a long exalted line of royal warriors that still counted for nobility in the Anima continent. Her plan, and it was a pretty desperate one, was that I take the role of suitor and propose to you in front of everyone at the public banquet. Jacques had planned that event to sell your freedom away to that snob.”

“T-then what happened? I’m at the edge of my seat here.” Weiss voiced with blush growing and eyes fixated on Jaune in lieu of his story. ‘Still, Winter came up with an idea like that? And Jaune’s actually royalty?! What a twist, but then again he did say he  hailed from a lineage of heroes so I guess it’s feasible.’

“Well when that happened I got on one knee ,put the ‘Frozen Heart’ ring on your ring finger, and carried you bridal style down the steps cementing to everyone there that we’d be married. Jacques bought it and called the prior arrangement off, he certainly wasn’t happy that I was the one to take your hand. Sham or not. We danced together on the dance floor and had a whole night of fun there, everyone was cheering us on wondering when we’d kiss. Of course, we’d have to sell it to them,but out of nowhere, that’s when you kissed me right in front of everyone willingly and full of passion. I was really surprised at first but then I started to kiss back leading to a random make out session right there in the dance floor shocking both your mother and sister entirely.”

“And then, we took things further. You pulled me up into your room upstairs at the mansion and locked the door behind you. I still thought you were just playing along until you started undressing in front of me, when I asked you what you were doing  you said to me; ‘I’m just treating my prince to the prize of the princess’s heart.’ It was basically your way of telling me you fell in love, and those feelings I had a long time ago came back in full force. We made love right there on your bed all night long making sounds that reached the dance floor further convincing everyone of our union. The only difference was that now it was actually real instead of a show. I made love to you, my snow goddess, that night and wound up popping our first born daughter Jamie into you right after. Your dad was so ticked off Willow found her smile once again.”

“Soon after we were married, Willow was being more active and Jacques eventually suffered a heart attack due to all the stress that he never bothered to treat in all his years of running the business. It was tragic and at the end of his last breaths he admitted that he did love you all, but had trouble showing it because of own upbringing centered around success. You all had your closure with him and afterward the family was brought back together again. Your mother was talking to you and behaving like a fun grandmother, Whitley shares his own portion of the company and is trying to do right by the Faunus to make up for his father, and Winter inherited the Military of Atlas from a retired General Ironwood. You inherited the SDC and started making revolutionary leaps in productivity, you even undid a lot of the sleazy changes your father made to it over the years. We stay married together happily ever since with Anna and Elsa coming soon after we had Jamie. The End.” Jaune concluded leaving Weiss speechless as she let all that information soak.

All of sudden all of it made sense and it clicked within Weiss how and why she fell in love with Jaune Arc of all people. Turning her head back she looked at him and felt that fluttering feeling return prompting a soft trickle of tears in her eyes when those memories became more vivid inside her head. She reached for her towel and stood up letting it come undone, it spilled around her ankles exposing her  naked body before him showing her breasts, her hips, her taut perfect ass all with her pussy quivering with longing. She wanted him here and now.

“Here, now, Jaune.” Weiss breathed out feeling her heart hammer in her chest a mile a minute. Jaune just smiled warmly and stood up from the bath revealing his impressive foot-length member in all its glory. She was taken back by the reveal of its size and felt even more horny for Arc at this moment. 

‘I think it’s I who have hit the jackpot.’ She noted gulping down her anxiety and approaching the man naked before reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep searing kiss. Jaune relaxed his eyes and put his broad arms around her waist pulling his slender Snow Angel closely and feeling her skin press up against his body. Her right leg came up and raised her thigh up against his member feeling it tapa giants her skin as they started sucking on each other’s faces. Their mouths meshed in a heated oral embrace, Jaune was slowly but passionately making out with his snow goddess of a wife right there on the spot. Weiss was receiving it all and moaning pleasurably into his mouth feeling her tongue push into his lips to work around his own in bliss.

“Mmmhmm.~” Weiss whimpered softly into his mouth as their lip-lock grew more impassioned. Her hands locked tightly around his neck and her right leg hiked up along his sides goading him into reaching down and cupping her supple buttcheeks into his Hands. Weiss was now lifted up and carried into his embrace, her legs came around his sides to interlock behind his lower back. Jaune ground his member along her flat stomach while keeping his grip secure around her bottom. 

Their tongues pushed openly against each other with Weiss becoming dominant, the newly awakened passion within her compelled to go even further and swallow up his lips. She had never been this excited in all her life, she was having feelings for Jaune that went far beyond the mere schoolgirl crush she once had for Neptune. Also, it helped that Jaune himself was a picture perfect icon of nobility in her eyes after hearing that story. Her heart thumped loudly and her spirits soared the more they kissed, Weiss now knew in her heart that she craved this boy of her dreams and knew this was the future that’d likely stem from them being together.

Thoughts of her three kids surfaced in her mind making her melt that much more and feel that ready to receive his seed.

“Hhmmhhh!~ Muahhh.~ Take me already, Jaune. I….need...it.” She purred with a lust-filled smile and half-lidded eyes. 

Jaune nodded and pulled her into the soothing warm waters of the large bath, which was the size of a medium sized pool. Weiss felt the soothing waters caress and warm her body, she shuddered at the sensation and saw Jaune sitting down onto the underwater bench basin. He held her up and guided her to straddle his waist, she knew what came next and grabbed his large foot-long dick feeling giddy to have it inside of her. She then aligned her body to embrace it and lower herself down onto the large erection feeling it push into her folds and making her react by holding her mouth agape in silent euphoria.

“Aaaahhhh……!~” Weiss shuddered as she felt it, the huge slab of Arc cock, burrow wetly into her insides filling her out and making her feel sensations unlike anything she ever felt before. She clenched her teeth once it reached her cervix and settled her position there on his lap. Taking a brief moment to catch her breath Weiss then started rowing back her hips and plunge herself onto his man meat feeling it stir up  her insides.

“Aaaahhh! Ooh Jaune!~” She moaned out with cheeks flared up and eyes scrunched up in unbridled bliss. Her body started rolling along his waist and hips feeling his member plunge deeply into her body. Her vaginal muscles throbbed and pulsated all while coiling tightly around his length as it sawed into her.

‘S-so big! Is this what he's been packing all these years?! Is...this...what I’ve been missing out on by rejecting him so many times?’ Weiss asked herself seriously before feeling her lips curl into an enamored smile as she began riding Jaune’s waist more speedily underwater. Her body swayed and pushed along his body making the water around them splash about, her quirm squeezed him tight and suckled on his length as she pushed herself onto it.

Jaune grabbed his fingers around her buttocks squeezing her cheeks and holding her close while he started sucking on her neck. This hit a weak spot within Weiss’s body making her react more sensitive to the feeling she was receiving. She bit on her bottom lip relishing the attention he was giving her neck and her ass, her pussy squelched inwardly as it pushed and swallowed up more of his length. The waters sloshed around even wilder as Weiss began bouncing herself at an even more frantic pace. 

“Aaahh aah aah aah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh!~” Weiss cried out with face scrunched up in absolute bliss as she rode her husband. Her beautiful silver hair draped in the waters elegantly like a living goddess, her chest pushed forward making her larger tits pushed into his pecs as she curled her hips all over him. 

Jaune held her close and continued sucking on her neck making her whimper and squeal in sensation as she fucked herself on him for another thirty minutes more. She felt her first orgasm hit her like a tidal wave causing her to tense up and arch her chest forward into Jaune’s face!

“Eeeeeagghhh!~” Weiss squealed out in ecstasy as she felt her body shudder intensely atop of her husband’s lap! Her walls squeezed voraciously around his member coaxing him to cum over and over again, Jaune grunted and dug his fingers hard into her cheeks before bucking up his hips and letting his orgasm release.

“Hhaaahh!~ Weiss!~” He grunted out with one arm reaching up to wrap around her lithe backside and hold her close. His member throbbed with ejaculate and pushed up against her cervix breaching her very womb before cumming. Weiss’s eyes shot wide open in surprise and then lowered in mind-melting pleasure, her gaping mouth opened wide as she felt the warm gooey discharge of his seed pump steadily into her body. She cooed stupidly and relished the bliss of feeling Jaune’s sperm pump thickly into her womb over and over again until he was done.

The two sat in each other’s arms panting once they had finished cumming with each other, Weiss was panting harder due to the extreme sensation of having Jaune inside of her. She opened up her eyes and peered up into his blue ones again, the girl leaned in and sucked his lips into her own melting into his arms. They wrapped themselves around each other with Weiss’s quirm oozing dribbles of thick heavily potent semen from underneath. It flowed out into the bath waters in abundance, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if she became pregnant again. 

‘I can even feel it throbbing inside of me.~’ Weiss pondered then pulled back from Jaune’s lips admiring the handsome and caring face that greeted her. Suddenly she felt foolish with herself for denying him all those date offers back in home, after that story she heard and feeling the way she was now her perception of the ‘Dork Knight’ improved drastically. 

“Let’s carry this out of the tub, dear. I really want to show you how much you mean to me.” He purred huskily and leaned his head in close touching his forehead to hers. Weiss couldn’t help but giggle and nod back.

“Sure, whisk me away, my dashing knight. Tonight, I’m all yours.~” She purred lovingly hugging him closely with arms tightening around his neck. 

Jaune grabbed her buttocks tightly eliciting a squeak of surprise and picked her up to carry her out of the baths. He let go of her Weiss letting her crawl onto the marvel bathhouse floor with her head low and her ass sticking up wiggling at him enticingly. She smirked and then noticed Jaune’s erection was still at full mast, it made her gape openly with a bright blush when seeing his grand cock stand tall.

‘Ooh hoo, I should really make sure this future comes to pass. If it is a vision of the future anyway, it’s just a dream then….then….I’ll make sure it’ll happen!’ She reasoned as she wiggled her buttocks some more hypnotizing her husband into getting into position. 

Jaune chuckled when seeing her eyes light up in delight at his schlong, he loved seeing her happy. Her smile was one of pure icy radiance that just made his way. Her lovely silver hair was cascaded all over her body from obscuring her face somewhat to draping wetly all over her backside, she looked beautiful in his eyes. Hence why he called her ‘Snow Goddess’, because of how she looked when she’s like this.

‘Luckiest guy in the world is…..me.~’ He mused in thought and positioned himself on his feet hunching above Weiss’s prone body. Her mons was quivering noticeably in post-coital contractions, it looked like Weiss was still cumming even after he seeded her already in the bathtub. 

Dribbles of his cum oozed out until he gripped his cock and guided his thick length back towards it. Grabbing her cheeks and inching his waist closer to her rump Jaune pushed the cockhead into her wet spongy folds once again making her clench her fingers tightly as she felt his dick push back into her pussy. 

“Aaaahhh!~ Oooohhh yess! Jaune!~” Weiss mewled out tossing her head back up with an ecstatic smile plastered on her face. Her husband’s appendage stretched out her insides and filled her in ways she never knew, Jaune’s dick was perfect for hitting all those sweet spots inside her body as he sheathed it to the hilt inside. He rested his waist against her taut bubble buttocks making her shiver in pre-orgasmic fit.

“Heh, came already?” Jaune teased earning a cute pout and dagger eyes from her from below.

“S-shut up, it’s just because it feels good is all. Make like a good husband and re-enact our honeymoon night!” Weiss sputtered out cutely making him chuckle some more until he started pushing in deeper and then began moving. She cooed and moaned openly with hot breaths as her slick moistened body pushed back and forth against Jaune’s gentle movements. 

“You know...you’ve been acting pretty strange today ever since I woke up from your study.” Jaune panted while pressing his hips snugly into her buttocks making her squeal at his touch. “I guess it must b e work related, huh. SDC is not easy to manage, that’s for sure, but just know that I’ll always be here for you, Weiss. Through thick snow and thin ice, together forever.” 

‘Jaune….’ Weiss thought feeling warmed by his words and started pushing herself up on all fours so she could pound her buttocks into his waist even faster. This change of pace surprised him completely as she was now getting aggressive like she did during their faux honeymoon so long ago. 

Jaune groaned inwardly in pleasure as she felt his wife’s wet perfect ass smash into his waist. The moistness of their wet bodies slapping relentlessly into each other echoed throughout the bathhouse room. Weiss feverishly worked herself onto his waist feeling his member throb thickly as it pushed harder into her cervix. Cum sloshed and stirred thickly within her womb as she fucked herself happily on his dick. 

Jaune reached over her body and cupped her moderately large tits into each of his hands making her whimper sharply in sensation. Weiss wound up biting her lower set of lips and squeezing her eyes shut as she embraced pure ecstasy. 

“Aaah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh! Oohhh Jaune!~” She crooned out in hot breaths and felt his broad muscled chest spoon her naked backside. 

His hands kept their grip on her tits squeezing them and kneading them gently while he bucked hard into her body. The wet smacks of moist skin became louder and Weiss’s gasps became faster. She was feeling Jaune’s member stimulate her insides to an insane degree, her walls throbbed and pulsated around his hammering cock. Her toes curled and her fingers raked the tiles of the marble floor, but most importantly of all she was losing her mind to the insane bliss she was feeling from the blonde goof. Jaune was as much a gentle lover as he was proficient one. His cock sawed in and out of her cunt expertly without being too rough on her body, Weiss loved this, loved him, and wanted even more of this back in reality. Dream or not she would cherish this memory for years to come laughing at her old haughty behavior towards the boy before.

Jaune grunted and gripped his fingers tightly around her waist pulling her even closer making her buttocks grind into him snugly. He whimpered at her tightness squeezing down on his length as it rampantly plunged into her body. He could feel her womb opening up and allowing him entry, again and again, it penetrated her insides driving the woman crazy with insatiable lust and ecstasy. Weiss was going to come again real soon and wanted to see Jaune’s face up close when she did, thus, she struggled to form a sentence in order to speak with him.

“T-Turn me around! Hahhh!~ Get on top of me and let me see your face u-up close,h-honey!” She sputtered out and thankfully Jaune understood. He slowed down his thrusts and leaned back a few inches so she could grab her waist and flip her upside with an impressive show of strength. 

Weiss was now on her back with legs spread wide apart, she looked adoringly at Jaune with misty blue eyes and arms outstretched offering to pull him down with her. He took her invitation and surrendered himself to pressing on top of Weiss’s lovely angelic body in the missionary position. She let out a sharp moan of pleasure and tossed back her head once his member pushed all the way back in from this angle, this position allowed his cock to touch up more sensitive weak spots inside of her. Weiss panted more strongly while her body rocked and shifted to Jaune’s thrusts, her legs managed to wrap themselves around his body encasing him even further inside of her womanhood. 

He peered up at her and saw his beloved blue-eyed angel smiling happily at him, she caressed his face with both hands and pulled him onto her lips for a sweet chaste kiss while he wrapped his arms around her body completely. They moaned into each other's mouths humping and rutting like animals with Weiss’s buttocks streaking along the marble floor, her legs dangled around his back with toes curling up. She swallowed his tongue, relished his taste, and allowed her husband to dominate her completely by rolling his tongue over her own in a deep kiss. Her breasts squished wetly against his pecs and massaged them with each hard thrust that shook her body. Weiss was in heaven at this moment, everything felt as real as can be despite being inside some dream alternate reality. She still didn’t fully understand the concept of it, but loved experiencing it nonetheless.

There was no more loneliness, no more business-only despair, no more stagnation with an uncaring pair of parents. Just this; a husband who she once thought wasn’t worthy, a trio of beautiful little girls she sired for him, and an attentive loving mother Willow tending to it like a normal person for once. This was all she wanted and more, everything else be damned she was going to make it a reality all her own!

“Mmhhhhhnh! Mmh m h mh mh mh mh mh mmhhaaahhhH!~ I’m cumming!~” Weiss moaned constantly within his mouth and then broke off from his lips to shout out her impending climax.

Her body seized up and curled wildly along Jaune’s taller frame. Her walls clamped down furiously around his dick just as he pushed all the way inside of her womb feeling his climax erupt in a thick burst of sperm flowing into her body.

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” Weiss screeched out in ecstasy and shook in sporadic convulsions along his waist. 

“Unnghh! Here it comes, I love you, Weiss! Uuuugh!” Jaune grunted out as his balls throbbed thickly depositing more and more spunk into his Snow Angel’s depths! Weiss squeezed her legs around his body making sure he was as deep as possible while they rode out their orgasms together. 

She clutched her arms around his neck feeling the rush of climax gradually fade leaving her body shuddering constantly beneath him while her mound spritzed his member in her fluids. Weiss was now panting raggedly for she had just experienced an immensely satisfying round of copulation with her husband, she looked back into Jaune’s face seeing him stare at her with a loving smile before cupping his cand pulling him onto her lips once again.

“I love you too, you dork.” She purred before their lips met in a wet mesh of mouths romantically entangled as they held onto each other for some time.

********

“Hoooh!” Weiss woke up in a sweat and noticed,with startled eyes, that she was back in her bunk bed at Beacon. She looked very confused and peered around noticing the others were stirring in their sleep as well likely having dreams of their own, but of what she did not know. 

Sitting up and nursing her head she recalled with vivid detail everything that transpired within that bizarre world. She then felt a pang in her heart when confirming it was in fact just a dream, a perfect one.

“That...huff...huff...just felt so real. Why...couldn’t it have been?” She asked herself sadly and looked out the window at the shattered moon thinking of the blonde boy she dreamt about. Grabbing her scroll she brought up Jaune’s picture from the group photo they took after the food fight in the cafeteria. Seeing his goofy face standing behind Ruby with arms around Nora and Pyrrha’s shoulders made her heart swell with longing. 

She then clutched it to her chest like a sacred treasure with a new ambition flooded her mind. Stronger than her original goal of taking back SDC from her father, stronger than becoming a huntress and making a name for herself. Weiss’s eyes opened back up with a determined glare in them.

“I must make that doofus mine. I must….make that dream happen.”

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…

 

AN: This has been for Miner249er.


	5. Arc-Belladonna

  
  
  


**Dreaming of a Happily Ever After**

**RWBY**

**For Miner 249er**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Five: Arc-Belladonna**

  
  


‘In the nightshade of dreams, in the borders between reality and fantasy therein lies a romance to be had between two individuals of different worlds. One of animalia humanoid origin, another of humble beginnings, night and day were how different these two could be considered. Only now within the  living fantasy can one realize the other’s potential and see the burning heart of compassion that lie within the other and the potential romance that only books could properly convey.’

 

********

The curtain glow continued its work all around the main Beacon building, plenty were swept under it’s glow like the redheads Ruby and Pyrrha, the conniving seductress Cinder,the frosty princess Weiss Schnee, and now the Faunus rogue Blake Belladonna. All girls were seeing what potential the future holds in the hands of one humble rather goofy student by the name of Jaune Arc. 

Within the dorm of Team RWBY Weiss and Ruby stirred in their sleep experiencing their dreams with wide joyous smiles on their faces. Both girls were currently living out their fantasy lives involving Jaune and a future that was possible to be, now that included the team’s resident Faunus ex-terrorist Blake. The dark reclusive beauty clutched her latest copy of ‘Ninjas of Love’ in her hands as she curled up on her bed without blankets. She squirmed and writhed as her ears twitched underneath her bow, the glow of the curtain bathed her in it’s eerie majestic light putting her in an alternate reality, one where she’ll see what kind of compassionate person Jaune Arc really is. 

******

“Mmmhh. Huh? This isn’t my bed….” Blake awoke slowly fluttering her eyes open to see an unfamiliar setting of a compact yet comfy looking room somewhere that wasn’t Beacon. Still groggy and slowly waking up Blake then heard the loud ear-shattering sound of a horn!

“Uggh! I’m up already!” She bolted up clutching her human ears and folding her cat ones as she sat up on the  bed. She was wide awake now and took in her surroundings seeing that she was in a room somewhere on a boat. The walls were wooden and her small stacks of books, both fable and smut, laid in a corner in a small tower.

She scanned around noticing that her clothes, though colored in her scheme, were strewn across the place messily. Sitting up and pulling off the covers Blake got up and noticed something different about her body; she was taller and slightly more filled out in voluptuous proportions. 

“Okay….this is...different. Am I having some sort of weird dream right now?” She guessed with a rather sulky and confused tone. Walking up to a nearby vanity mirror along the wall somewhere Blake let out a gasp of surprise as she saw her new body.

Her face was much the same except slightly more mature in appearance, matching her mother actually except without any wrinkles. Her hair was mostly the same with the exception of it being longer like Yang’s with some combed to the side of her head showing off her earring-wearing human ears. Her eyeshadow was still on and colored violet, her body was well-proportioned and curvy making her look stunning. Blake reached up to her face and touched her cheek with her right hand noting that it was indeed real, at least real as can be. Over her body was wearing a simple if not skimpy nightie cutting off at her thighs with spaghetti straps clinging to her shoulders. 

She looked down and noticed her breasts had gotten bigger too and cupped them in each hand noting that they were at least full-on E cups surpassing even Yang’s.

“Okay, B lake, relax….this is obviously a very lucid dream. I don't remember anything except falling asleep reading the latest book of Ninjas of Love. Maybe this is what happens when you do that?” She guessed and looked around noticing some pictures of small adorable children in some photographs around the dresser. She picked up one up that contained four of the adorable little kittens making her heart swell up in her chest when she saw them.

“These...are...family members? No….I think they’re….mine.” She asked herself noticing all four were adorable Faunus girls having golden and dark cat ears on each of their heads. One was wearing pigtails and looking cute sticking her tongue out at the camera, she was a dark brunette with a sunny disposition. The second one had blonde hair lying straight down her sides with a book clenched to her chest and bashful modest blue eyes. The third one resembled Blake to a T except with dark blonde hair with piercing amber eyes and an insightful expression on her face, she resembled her mother more if she were a younger more modern version of herself, this one also looked like the oldest. The last  one had blonde hair styled to match her mother Kali’s style, her eyes were ocean blue and her smile reeked of innocence and purity. Blake guessed she was the second youngest. 

Their names were even written in marker at the bottom of the photo, talk about convenience. The one with pigtails was Lia, the bookish one was Alexia, the Blake look-alike was Echo, and the adorable one with short hair was Lena. Blake found the names rather beautiful and poetic, in a simplified way. 

Touching the photograph with her fingers she felt a strange stirring in her heart telling her that these girls…..were hers.

*knock knock*

“Wakey wakey, babe. We’ve finally arrived at Menagerie!” A charismatic youthful voice spoke out from beyond the door making Blake squeak and jump back onto the bed in surprise when it burst open!

“Morning, honey!” A blonde handsome and rather dorky man shouted out with a bright smile on his face. On his body he wore a simple pair of long beige pants and dark tight-fitting shirt allowing his muscular frame to really show. Blake scrambled along the bed as she took a moment to recognise who he was making her mouth drop.

“J-Jaune?!” She let out in surprise making him look at her in confusion as the four girls from the photograph crept past him to bounce into the room.

“Morning, mommy! Wakey wakey time, we’re finally back home at Menagerie.” The cute one with pigtails said shooting her arms up in the air.

“You did tell us to wake you up when we arrived, this is your vacation from the White Fang after all.” The bookish one added with a knowing smile. Blake flinched when she heard the name of her most hateful organization, but she relented from acting out and demanding answers like she normally would have.

Jaune, if Blake assumed correctly, went over to all four girls pulling them into a hug from behind Ghira-style. They each giggled and playfully smacked their daddy’s face away making him chuckle heartily. Blake,meanwhile, was still having trouble processing this as her jaw remained dropped at the sight unfolding before her. Luckily she pieced it together before more confusion was met.

‘Jaune….Jaune Arc of Team JNPR...is my husband in this dream? And..and those are my children!’ She realized gulping nervously as she put on a neutrally happy face before crawling up along the bed to greet them like a cat.

“Okay, girls….I just need a moment to change out of this real quick. I’ll be out there with you in a few moments, okay?” She acted with a sweet smile plastered on her face and four daughters of Blake and Jaune nodded in agreement before they scurried out of the room leaving the two alone.

“Heheheh, it’s either books or Menagerie with those little kittens. Each of them are as smart as you are and really want to help run that peaceful organization properly. Eh, they think they can do a better job than us, huh?” Jaune said chuckling while Blake struggled to process everything being thrown at her.

‘I need some answers and fast! B-but...I’m still having trouble getting the fact that Jaune being my husband in this dream feels totally real! What about Adam, the White Fang, my friends, and Beacon?’ She asked feeling panicked and letting a blush grow on her face when she saw Jaune turn his head back to her. She found herself admiring his rugged good  looks and boyish demeanor as he flashed her a smirk.

“So….want me to help you get changed before we head out?” He asked in a cheery confident smile further rattling Blake’s core as she wondered how this came to be.

“Uh...actually I think you should watch the girls for me just a little bit. I feel like being by myself for a little if that’s okay,.....honey?” She said awkwardly to him standing by the side.

Jaune shrugged accepting his wife’s decision and walked up to her cupping her face and leaning down to place a quick chaste kiss on her lips before leaving. 

“Well don't take too long, babe. The girls are surprisingly mature for their age and don't need dear ol Dad to keep an eye on them, but they do want to see the view of Menagerie with you. We did make it into the biggest most prosperous paradise island this south of the ocean after all.” Jaune said waving her off and leaving the room.

Blake, feeling her heart hammer rapidly into her chest rushed up to close the door and turn around pressing her back against it. She ran a hand along her forehead through her hair and slumped down against the door surface wondering just what was happening.

“Alright, I’m obviously dreaming because the last thing I do remember is reading a book before turning in for the night. That’s it, I don't think anyone cast an illusion over me nor did I eat bad fish, but I am currently having a very realistic dream with Jaune as my husband and four adorable little girls as my daughters.” She recounted with a dizzy sigh and slumped her head wondering what to do next. 

She eventually rose to her feet and looked at the dresser where all their photos were. She saw plenty of the girls individually in separate shots, some for a group shots that included her and Jaune standing behind them like a happy family. This softened Blake’s heart quite a bit the longer she looked at it. She saw herself smiling sweetly with hands placed over Jaune’s shoulders. All four girls were posing cutely for the camera while holding up small bags of pet fish, she hoped they didn’t eat them. 

‘That’s the yearly festival we throw in Menagerie celebrating our prosperity, I can’t imagine how any of it might have changed in this reality. That being said….’ Blake then looked around feeling up her face and knowing that it all felt so very real to her, too much to be called a dream. ‘...whatever this dream is or whenever it ends I’ll simply have to ride it out and hope I can remember this. I never imagined Jaune of all people would wind up being my husband though.’

She blushed when the thought back to earlier recalling how good he looked as a ‘Super Dad’, Blake blinked her eyes several times in stupor and quickly shook her head before reaching for the closet. She brought it open revealing a scant amount of clothes they apparently brought with them into the boat. Taking some out she got dressed and shed her nightie revealing her perfect slender hourglass body, taking a quick look in the mirror she turned around showing off her derriere making her blush even more.

‘Wowl I have mom’s rump now, I guess it didn’t come in until adulthood. Still weird that I’m a grown up now and not a teenager.’ She pondered and noticed the peaceful blue White fang decal they placed on the mirror. It was no longer baring fangs snarling, but rather it looked calm and majestic symbolizing the apparent reformation of the organization. ‘Out of all the surprises here that has to be biggest one, I’m going to know what happened and how from Jaune. Maybe this can be a great help to me back in reality, but for now I’m going to go live out this odd dream.’

She settled on a plan of action and wondered just how she ended up marrying Jaune and having his kids, or rather kittens, with him. She pondered this as greatly as she did the White Fang mystery and finished putting on her clothing before going out. She wore a tight black leather pair of pants complete with dark violet sleeveless top that accentuated her bust and figure. On her feet were a simple pair of high-heel ladies shoes that matched ensemble.

‘I mean, Jaune of all people….who would have ever thought? I mean, I know he’s a nice girl and all but we never really interacted all that much before. I wonder what changed us into a loving couple?’ She wondered pacing out the room and just now noticing the ring on her hand. She stopped her in her tracks and raised it up to her face admiring the beauty of their supposed wedding ring.

It was ornate and elegant in design, crafted of fine silver with a pair of small divots in the middle of it. One being a small golden gem bearing the tiny symbol of Jaune and the other being violet bearing Blake’s, the two of them were deep inside a circle made up of two small panthers making it appear like a yin yang symbol. This wowed Blake completely as she unknowingly clutched it to her chest.

She let out a deep breath and focused on the task at hand marching forward up to the desk to see all four of her girls peering out at the sight of Menagerie Island with their father. Blake walked up to the topside noticing everyone else on the cruise ship being both humans and Faunus simply coexisting and enjoying the scenery. This warmed Blake’s heart even more as she stepped up and stood next to Jaune.

“Ah there you are, come soak it in, babe. Your mom and dad are probably waiting for us at the shore.” Jaune mentioned taking a hand around Blake’s shoulders making her stiffen up with a screwy frown on her face. She  nodded awkwardly and inched herself closer to really put herself in the role, she still wasn’t used to this yet. 

“That’s…..Menagerie? It’s so much…..bigger than I remember.” Blake noted when they got a close look at the island. It was indeed a bustling metropolis of taller tropical buildings with more homes flourishing even in the mountains. Buildings were taller, the place was looking even more festive and cultural than she remembered it being. It was like looking a whole new kingdom entirely, this made her heart swell and her peaked her curiosity.

‘I wonder what changed?’ She pondered as the ship slowly came to dock leading to the family of Arc-Belladonna to go and retrieve their luggage.

********

 

“Girls! Why am I always the only carrying all the luggage?” Jaune asked in torment as he walked out onto the boardwalk covered head to toe in luggage and suitcases containing their belongings. Ahead of him were the four girls with Blake leading them to her parent’s home, all five of them looked back with coy smirks as Jaune struggled with the luggage.

‘Did they inherit this sense of mischief from my mother?’ Blake wondered and cleared her throat. “He’s right,girls, Daddy can’t take care of all your things for you. Go and grab some of your luggage off him to help him out. Now.” 

“Aaah, okay.”

“Drats, it was fun seeing father like that.”

“Okie dokie, here I come, daddy!”

“On my way.~” 

They each scurried over to Jaune taking a bit of their luggage off of him lightening the weight load from Jaune, he breathe dout a great sigh of relief and thanked his wife. The girls, ranging from eight to thirteen, all carried their luggage with them as the family roamed through the festive village of Menagerie capital heading to the Belladonna estate.

As they walked Blake was still reeling from the pleasant feeling of commanding her children like a mother would, it was an odd yet comfortable sensation that made her heart skip a beat. It was any wonder how or why she was a loner up until Beacon, she felt she was made to raise children.

‘I...I can’t  believe i did that. I never had experience with children before, I didn't’ even have any siblings, but that felt so natural….so right.’ Blake thought blushing as she carried her suitcase alongside Jaune as they made their way through the market  district.

All around were humans and Faunus operating shops together and selling high-quality goods like Scroll-Pads, toys, and big plush dolls of chibi-Grimm. She even saw White-Fang t-shirts bearing the gentle blue logo instead of the menacing old red one. This made her frown in curiosity as they toured the city showing the girls all the sights and occasionally taking pictures. Little by little Blake was getting more comfortable with Jaune as her ‘husband’, she wasn’t as awkward about it as before but she wasn’t enamored yet. She still needed to know how they came to be and why, especially since she figured either Pyrrha or Ruby would call dibs on him.

‘Then again it is a dream, but still my curiosity is making me long for the explanation.’ She thought seeing him pick up Lena and Lia onto his shoulders and taking them around. Those two were the youngest and more livelier of the four, they giggled infectiously as Jaune spun them around like a proud papa laughing with them as Alexia and Echo watched in amusement. Blake’s face morphed into a pleasant genuine smile as she watched the heartwarming scene before her.

When she looked directly at Jaune she saw less of the goofy huntsman student trying to impress Weiss Schnee and saw more of a caring father and husband inside him. She never knew he’d turn out to be such a perfect fit for fatherhood, it actually made her heart flutter quite a bit. Either her tastes had changed over the years or maybe getting out her teenage years helped alter her perspective on things. Her younger, more reckless days found a would-be lover in Adam and prior to this dream she had seen similar traits in Sun, but now….this was a whole new ballgame and Blake was so very confused on what she wanted.

‘I…..I no, I don't think about Jaune this way….right? He’s for Pyrrha, or Ruby…...not for me..’ She tried convincing herself as they eventually settled down and continued on foot towards the big mansion in the center of the city.

To her delight the city had bigger buildings now instead of small huts and low-hanging settlements,  it really had prospered and made her household stand out less. Jaune carried the small girls into his arms while the other two walked alongside him until they reached the front door of the Belladonna household. Blake rapped the door several times and waited to see how her mother looked.

It creaked open revealing a barely different Kali Belladonna brightening up as she sees Blake and her family.

“Oohh Blakey! Come here, honey!” Kali lunged at her pulling the adult woman into her bosom making the girls and Jaune laugh as she flustered with embarrassment.

“Mooomm….” Blake groaned still getting used to her more womanly voice instead of her default one. Thankfully Kali let go of her head and welcomed them on in.

“Oh Blake, no matter how big you get you’ll always be my little kitten. Of course these four are my special grand-kittens. Come and give your grandma a hug, babies!” Kali gushed welcoming all four of the girls into her arms making each one squeal and giggle as she smothered them.

Blake, despite feeling exasperated by her mother’s overt affection, found the scene  nice and noticed her father Ghira coming into the scenery.

“Ah, Blake, elcome home for you vacation, honey. And hey there, Jaune, get over here and give your father-in-law a big hug. I promise I won’t break your back this time, I swear I don't know my own strength.” Ghira invited as he pulled Blake to his side wrapping an arm around her.

“N-no way, that’s what you said the last five times I came here. I’m not trusting you with bear hugs again, Ghira, I mean it.” Jaune stammered out accusing him and making the big Panther Faunus bellow with laughter. 

“You know me so well, boy. That auto-healing special aura of yours certainly makes it fun, but alas, come on in to the kitchen. Supper is late, but it is ready. It’s all fish fillet and smoked salmon, you all.” Ghira mentioned making Blake and her four daughters salivate at the mention of it. 

Jaune chuckled as Kali guided him to the room upstairs where he can set the luggage down. Blake looked around noticing that there were  plenty of photos of herself and Jaune during their Beacon years, namely along a family photo wall in the living room. She saw herself wearing different clothing such as a white trench coat with a stylish tight-fitting black two-piece outfit. She looked different, changed somehow, Blake just couldn’t put her finger on it. Then she saw Ruby looking more mature and wearing an enhanced version of her outfit maintaining the ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ theme, Yang looked more like a biker girl and rocked that brown leather and tight shorts with both hands around their necks smiling. Weiss looked the same except more womanly and wearing a blue low-cut dress accentuating her graceful figure and agility. Jaune was in that group shot of her own team holding Blake’s hand from the side telling her that they hooked up during their Beacon years some crazy how.

She looked to another photo and saw Pyrrha, looking older and more beautiful with plenty of ornate stylish armor around her body. A strange marking was on her chest indicating there was a grievous wound there before, Nora looked the same  except sporting a dark and pink outfit with fluffy skirt. Ren looked more masculine letting his hair grow out and wearing a more mobile variation of his old duds. None of this told her what she needed to know until she looked over at the next photograph showing Jaune in a tuxedo and Blake standing next to him clutching his left hand into her own wearing a loving smile.

‘This is so…..weird. I never thought I’d see myself smiling like that. It’s as if that  younger me let go of everything that had been haunting her and found some kind of happiness with Jaune. I need to know what happened and if…...Jaune really is boyfriend material. Not that I care too much since I have my own problems to deal with, but I want to know what he did that made me fall for him. The curiosity is killing me.’ Blake thought then flattened her eyes thinking Yang would make a very obvious cat joke if she heard that.

“Blake?” Jaune’s voice came out snapping her out of her  reverie as she turned around to see Jaune standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, hey honey. I was just….feeling nostalgic and looking back on old photographs.” Blake excused with a nervous chuckle and felt relieved to see him smile as he walked up to her. The tall blonde man got behind the raven beauty and placed his arms comfortable around her from behind, this made Blake bristle up and blush profusely for she was still not used to this feeling.

“Ah yeah, those are some memories alright. Hard to believe it was all only over a decade ago. Heh, I wonder what everyone is up to right now.” Jaune commented with a fond smile on his face.

‘Now or never, Blake.’ The cat Faunus thought to herself before sighing and looking up at her husband’s face seeing his appeal from another angle, she felt oddly flustered at the sight of him and wondered how he went from Beacon Jaune to ‘Oh Daddy’ Jaune.

“Jaune…..can we go over what happened back in those days? I’d like to hear you reminisce them for me, it’s been some time and I think my memories are playing tricks on me. Like I’m wondering about….when we first got together?” Blake asked innocently making Jaune nod with a soft grin on his face.

“Sure, thing, honey. But first, supper. The girls are dying to have at that smoked mackerel, I’m positive they’re sitting at the table right now waiting for us.” 

“Alright, let’s go then.” Blake replied taking his hand and feeling a strange familiar warmth from it as they went to go eat dinner. She still didn’t understand it completely yet, but she was feeling her affinity for Jaune increasing each second they were together. It was like they had known each other well for years now.

*******

When they sat down to eat dinner Blake caught up on stories being told by Kali about the earlier days of their marriage. Needless to say she was red with embarrassment when her mother mentioned her food cravings during pregnancy, Jaune had to constantly run to the market to get fresh fish in order to curb her appetite. The girls all laughed at the retelling making Blake want to hide behind a napkin as they finished eating. 

The girls eventually passed out due to the long trip and wound up being carried by Jaune and Ghira upstairs to sleep in Blake’s old room. Seeing the blonde man she married lift two of her girls into his arms just made Blake see the wonder in him being a father. Jaune was a natural at it and appeared rather manly carrying a sleeping Alexia and Lia up the steps. Blake and Kali resigned themselves to cleaning up the dishes and catching up. 

“Blake honey, treasure your kittens, okay? I know I still treasure you, but I do regret I was unable to have more sometime after you were born. This old body of mine lost the ability to bear more children sooner than most and it was my biggest regret not giving you siblings.” Kali reminisced somberly with a sad chuckle as she dried the plates.

“It’s okay, mom. I will, I have four of them after all. Just know that I’ve always treasured you and father too, even if I was more than a little difficult when it came to my teenage years.” Blake added knowing she was still her teenage self currently and had no memories whatever happened in this life that lead them to reuniting. She only regretted how she was to perfectly kind and compassionate people, her parents did not deserve her troublesome attitude before leaving to join the White Fang during it’s more radical days.

“ I’ve always been proud of the work you did when you fought for Faunus rights. I just….regret letting the bloodier version of the White become a major part of my past.” Blake lamented and Kali snickered before taking her hands off the drying rack and smacking her daughter’s shoulders making her tense up.

“Okay now, enough sad talk,  honey. That White Fang is a thing of the past now, you and Jaune made sure of that. I must admit I really liked him at first, even though your father didn’t approve of him too much.”

“Dad didn't like Jaune? Why? He’s as harmless as can be.” Blake countered feeling herself mentally apologize to her husband. The current version of him was a very willing student despite not being on par with everyone else, but she couldn’t imagine why an understanding guy like her father would disapprove. He’s certainly not Adam, that’s for sure.

“Oh he got around soon enough, especially when it came to that maniac and his more bloodthirsty group of followers coming here to seek trouble. Jaune was with you every step of the way since Beacon and charmed me with his pure-hearted goofiness. I think he got on Ghira’s nerves sometimes though, but that blonde human showing Adam what’s what really turned it around.” Kali giggled making Blake blink several times in stupor.

‘Okay, now I must really get information out of him. Jaune...impressed my father and fought Adam? Did he always have this kind of potential inside him? Maybe Pyrrha was onto something when she trained him.’ She thought now seeing Jaune in a different light.

When Blake asked about Menagerie’s progress her mother Kali just gushed bragging about the newly reformed White Fang she and Jaune founded being the catalyst for it’s booming progress. Feeling her curiosity dig her even deeper now Blake focused on cornering her husband and getting answers as to what exactly they did prior to them being a couple.

****

As she walked upstairs wearing her satin purple nightie a flash of memories went through her head making her nurse her temple with a slight migraine.

‘Huh? What’s happening….?’ She wondered when her amber eyes went wide as a memory flashed through her mind.

She saw herself cradling a seeming bloody Jaune along the ground, his armor had been rent apart by a single sword swipe making him look closer to death. One part of his clothing and armor had been stripped off leaving him partially bare-chested and bleeding, but as a younger version of Blake cradled him she saw that he was smiling up at her and reaching up to cup her wet cheeks with a smile. The young version of her stopped crying and settled down with a sniffle before pulling his head up with her to hands and meeting his lips in an upside down kiss.

The memory ended leaving Blake confused and steaming.

‘That was….never there before, am I having memories of times we shared together in this bizarre world? I….kissed Jaune, like that, when he looked like he was dying. It’s almost romantic and picture for picture something out of a paramour novel.’ She wondered to herself and walked up the steps seeing her daughters snoozing soundly within the bedroom. 

A motherly smile reached her lips as she saw her girls adorably snoozing without a care in the world, before a tear reached her eyes she backed away and looked to see Jaune standing out on the balcony looking out at the stars.

‘Alright, Blake, time to find out where the magic between us started. Maybe that’ll shed some insight on why we’ve never been sociable with each other until this point. I like Jaune, I do, just not in that way. The romantic one, I wonder how it came to be.’ She thought and let out a deep breath she had been holding before walking up to her husband catching his attention.

“Oh hey, babe. Ready to hit the hay? I know I have energy to stay up, but I was wonder-mmmph.” Jaune was interrupted from speaking when Blake suddenly placed her lips against his with hands reaching up to his face. She wanted to taste that theory and see if there really was magic in their bond, to her surprise she felt ‘something’ inside her stir strongly when Jaune kissed back.

He was startled at first but then brought his hands down to her waist pulling her closely and letting their lip-lock evolve intimately. Their lips gently curled together warmly in a slow yet passionate embrace with Blake humming into his lips as another memory surfaced within her mind.

  * She saw herself on the beach of Menagerie wearing a  tropical bikini outfit that normally she’d never wear. It had on dark violet and white flowers with a sash around her waist and swimsuits so tight they left little to the imagination. Her body showed nicely inside it as she stood out in the sands barefoot and waiting for someone.
  * To her surprise she saw Jaune there wearing a simple tattered pair of dark shorts and nothing on top. His broad chest was exposed and looking nicely honed like many boys that attend combat school would appear like. But, somehow Blake felt a stirring longing for the blonde doofus when she saw him that way. She used to only see him as Pyrrha’s love interest and Ruby’s equally naive pure-hearted friend, but now it seemed like he was something more. Something special and Blake wanted to know what. 
  * The memory ended when he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her backside and pulling her closely to his body, she saw her younger self relax into his arms and let her troubles fade away as she rubbed his forearms.



“Blake?” Jaune asked after they broke of lips. He saw her entrance face daze off into space when she received the memory. Quickly enough she snapped back to reality and flashed him a friendly smile.

“I’m f-fine, just being reminded on that time. The first time we were together, you know.” She answered feeling more awkward around Jaune than ever before. After being intimate with him it was like he suited her sensitivities and a compatible life partner, Jaune….was doing things to her just by being here. She didn’t say she hated it though, if anything she found herself growing accustomed to it.

“Oh that time, huh? Man was that an adventure, to think about it now when we’re right here of all places.” Jaune chuckled at the memory.

“Let’s go over that, can we? I want to….relive it, Jaune, feeling sorta foggy on the memories lately.” Blake asked forcing her lips to make a smile as he looked back at her with a grin of his own.

“Sure thing, let’s start by taking this to the rooftop and enjoy the stars before we do though. This idea of ours is kinda what started us off in getting to know each other better in the first place after all.” Jaune then jumped up on the wooden railing of the veranda and climbed onto the rooftop with Blake flipping high into the air and landing on the slightly slanted surface.

‘This is how we started talking?’ She wondered before seeing him lay down on his back patting the spot next to him. Blake took that gesture and laid herself against the surface with their eyes veering up to the starry sky and shattered moon. It was such a romantic sight to behold alright, especially with all the purple nebula and milky streams decorating the space of the sky. Blake found her breath taken away by it until she heard Jaune speak up.

“You know, I never thought we’d be together back when we were just acquaintances in Beacon.” He began making her turn her head over to him seeing his face keep straight into the sky. “You were always tight with your team even if you don't socialize much with them. Or me for that matter, I wanted to break any awkwardness with you when one time we were reading books in the library together. You happened to prefer your space and solitude there and I just wanted some ‘me’ time in reading a few comic books. That was the first real time we spoke to each other, funnily enough.”

She listened intently hoping for him to get to the good bits, but the way he phrased their ‘nothing’ relationship back in Beacon made her regret her lack of social activity. She didn’t want to be strangers with Jaune or his team, she admitted to having trouble being friends with her own team. Blake made a mental note to work on that instead of being a drama queen about Faunus activism.

“The only other time we were even together was when that dance came, you were looking pretty lonely because Sun got lost in the city again. I just finished dancing with my team so I went to you. Together we had a pretty fun dance together as well as a slow one. Maybe part of me felt connected to you that night. I mean, you looked really pretty in the whole ‘dark mystique’ kind of way whenever we moved together. I...can’t explain it, but it just felt right.”

‘Jaune…..’ Blake thought feeling her heart warm up at his words. Then she saw his face sour at the next part.

“The only other time we got together, in a purely platonic way I might add, was when the White Fang and Cinder attacked the school together. I was out in the courtyard near the cafeteria when it was happening and saw you charge in to fight off this angry guy in a mask; Adam.” 

At this, Blake felt chills up her spine.

“This maniac was messing up everybody and it looked like you were in danger as well, Yang tried charging in until I stopped her saying we had to think of a way to get that guy off you. That’s when I charged in and got owned badly. The jerk slashed apart my shield barely missing my arm when Yang dove in and punched his jaw up sending him through the roof. You were so worried and panicked for my well being since he slashed my aura and armor leaving me a nasty gash on my chest that my aura healed up thankfully. You were so worried and so panicked, luckily Yang was there to help you get ahold of yourself. Beacon fell that night and with it the White Fang left all that Grimm to invade the school, I couldn’t imagine why they would be such monsters, but then I saw you take off leaving Yang there to defend the area with my teammates. I don't what it was inside me that made me chase you, but I couldn’t let you go off alone.”

“So….I followed you, had to be sneaky about it too since it wasn’t easy. If you had found me I would probably get knocked out like that, but thankfully when you did find me again on that boat you let me help you. Part of me thought it was your guilt or responsibility because Adam was your literal psycho ex-boyfriend, but I still couldn't let you do everything on your own. You had to own up to your mistakes with friends and people that care about you. I...I was one of them, the dance made me feel something for you that drove me on to help you deal with your demons.”

“We wound up on Menagerie together taking in the sights and seeing the big two-story house that was in the center of the village. Then, middle, middle,middle, we got to know each other better while we stationed out over there. We went to this rooftop right now the night we came in and bonded over stars and books truly getting to know each other. I romanticized heroes in fables like Ruby does, but I wanted to make my own legend and do what’s right for people. You felt the same way about the latter part, from that night on you started training me so that I’d be a better help. You were still kinda hung up on doing things solo but since that night you began warming up to me and we became the best of friends.”

“Later, though, Adam came back with a full force of more White Fangs to try and assassinate you and your family. He rbougththat girl Ilia with him as an unwilling impressionable kid that didn’t know what else to do, the battle happened shortly afterward with you reaching through to Ilia and Adam about to stab your father through the chest. Whew was that close, I got there just in time with my shield and busted his special sword with my semblance powering my body up. I juiced both you and Ghira up to end the battle leaving all of Adam’s followers KO’d with Adam himself outed in front of all his people. The man was a raging lunatic barely making sense anymore, he was just ‘humans this’ and ‘humans that’ like a rabid monster. Everyone saw what the White Fang’s violent side looked like now and wanted no part of it anymore. That’s when your dad came to both of us with the idea of reforming it and making White Fang the right away again.”

“When it came to the battle of Haven we came to the rescue and brought you back together with your teammates, I was happy for you standing there with mine too until you came up to me and kissed me square on the lips. From then on we were an item, we fought, we bonded, and we trusted each other leading to the Newly reformed White Fang being a peacekeeping organization dedicated to helping others. Somewhere later down the line I…..got you pregnant with Alexia, and then three more times right after that, but only after we got married here. Hehe, your father would’ve crushed my spine, again, if I didn’t do that before your next pregnancy. Not like I wasn’t planning to anyway though.” Jaune concluded making Blake’s eyes go as wide as saucers after hearing such a tale.

All at once the memories flowed back to her making her relive every intimate moment she shared with Jaune as well as seeing Faunus and human beings work together to protect each other instead of fight. All of it became too much leading to her having a small trickle of tears came down her cheeks, Blake’s heart swelled like a balloon as she felt that ‘something’ feeling inside her bloom into a now warm feeling of longing for the boy after recalling those experiences.

‘I think I finally understand it now...that’s left is...this.’ Blake thought feeling more enamored and familiar with him than ever before as she rolled up over his body placing her hands onto his shoulders.

Jaune looked up into her beautifully flustered face as her long dark  hair draped around his brow until she leaned down to press her lips into his mouth. Blake let out a passionate lip-lock upon her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into her bosom. She was frenzied now and teeming with romantic feelings for the boy after seeing what made her fall in love with him. Her lips wetly curled and suckled on his own leading to her tongue coming out and pushing into his mouth. 

Jaune accepted this and returned it just as energetically as his hands roamed around her backside feeling her body up through her thin silken nightie. 

“Hhmmmh!~” Blake hummed as she suckled his breath and tasted his tongue pressing strongly against her own. Her cheeks were blazing red now and her heart hammering a mile a minute. 

Jaune’s lips accepted hers wholeheartedly leading to a feverish make out right on the spot, the two shade in the Nightshade embrace atop the roof with Blake running up her hands along his chest through his shirt. The more her actions into discovering the mystery of their attraction the harder she was pulled in until all on her mind was just Jaune Arc. Not Adam, nor Sun, but him. 

They made out for several minutes until Blake pulled her face up breathing hotly as her loins stirred with sexually charged arousal. A spaghetti strap of her nightie hung off her shoulder a bit until she decided to pull down the other one leading to her top coming down. Jaune’s lips curved up into a charming smile as he saw her round perfect C-cup tits bounce into the open. Her nipples were cute and perfectly pink with Blake biting her lip coyly the longer he looked at them.

Truth be told she wasn’t experienced in the matter of sexual intimacy, she and Adam were barely even an item when he started going off the rails and back then she focused only on the mission of helping Faunus through the White Fang. Those days are long behind her now and in this reality she was a mother of four and wife to Jaune, someone she never expected she would be with. Jaune reached up with both hands and grabbed ahold of her tits gently squeezing them into his hands. 

“Uunnggh!~” Blake breathed out with a fierce blush on her face as she felt his strong gentle grip on her mounds for the first time. Jaune was confused by this but shrugged it off knowing she was just sensitive all around.

He leaned up and latched his hungry mouth onto one of them making his lips suckle her right nipple as his other hand started squeezing her left breast. Blake started breathing hotly and leaning closer to dangel her chest over Jaune’s head. They were doing this alright, right here and right now on the rooftop of her parent’s house. 

“Mmhmm.~” Jaune moaned tastily as he sucked her tit in past his lips. His tongue dabbled out licking her nipple and sending shivers up Blake’s spine as she started grinding along his waist. He was wearing simple sleepwear such as a pair of shorts and soft grey t-shirt. Her hands softly ran up his chest feeling along his muscled body making him suck even harder. Soft suctioning sounds started coming out of his lips as he then alternated to her other breast making her squeal lightly.

“Haaah….Jaune….!~” She breathed out as he continued his work. His right hand left her breast and reached down to her buttocks cupping it softly into his palm as he squeezed her Bellabooty tightly making her whimper even more. Blake was positively in heat now given how hot and bothered he was making her. The way Jaune maneuvered his lips and suckled on her flesh told her how well he knew her body and its weak points. 

His mouth eventually left her breast as he leaned up to start kissing along her swan-like neck, Blake closed her eyes and leaned back pleasantly as she felt soft shivers of sensitivity flow through her. Her hands came around his backside grabbing his shoulders tightly as he sucked and nibbled along her neck. Blake’s bottom started grinding his waist even faster feeling the impression of his bulge push through his shorts and into her thighs. She mewled at the sensations Jaune was making her feel and started feeling even more aroused as their foreplay continued for just a bit longer. 

“Here...now, Blake!~” He  breathed out between suckles of her neck and brought her head down onto his lips for another steamy kiss. His hands reached down to her bottom lifting up her nightie and revealing her dark thong covering her pelvis. 

Blake felt a little squeamish she was having her first time happen by proxy, but the way Jaune made her feel more than made up for her  nervousness. She felt his fingers hook around the sides of her thong and start pulling them down her body revealing her wide supple rump to the night sky. She hoped nobody would spot them out in the open like this, but she was feeling so good she didn't care either way.

Lifting her bottom up a little bit Blake rose up so she could tug down her thong with his help. It came down her silky long legs revealing a dampened mound throbbing with arousal. Her pussy lips were tight, fresh, and still youthful in appearance despite birthing a few adorable kitten daughters. Jaune growled into her neck when he felt her spongy pair of nether lips rub along the head of his dick. Blake then felt his hands grip her hips steadily and shifted her mound to hover just above his length ready to fuck her, she felt a little nervous despite that in this world they have fucked already. That is until Jaune looked up into her sparkling amber eyes smiling in a warm inviting manner as she held her hands onto his shoulder blades.

She felt a bit of her fears and insecurities melt away with those innocent blue orbs staring back at her, it was like he was saying ‘you’ll be right because you’ll always be with me.’ Blake then slowly lowered herself down onto the head of his meat feeling it push slowly into her wet warm quim giving her a titillating sensation of pure heavenly pleasure. 

“Uuaaagh!~” She yelped out as she felt her walls spread out to squeeze along Jaune’s meat as it entered her body. Her pussy muscles wrapped tightly around his length sucking him in deep until he reached her cervix, feeling the head push up against it made Blake quiver in excitement as she settled herself down firmly onto his lip in cowgirl position. 

Jaune groaned loudly as well yet barely stifled himself from making it loud enough to hear. The feeling of Blake’s tight womanhood clenching his length made him start pumping into her like this on reflex. His hips rose and smacked against her mound from below, soft clapping sounds started coming out while Blake bounced herself along his body. Her hands lowered themselves down to his chest steadying her position as she bucked and rode her husband instinctively. A grand wave of euphoria entered her body while she had done this, her eyes became steamy with ecstasy and her mouth hung open in silent pleasure. The only sound being made was that of her buttocks slapping his thighs as Jaune pushed his length deep inside of her. 

She didn’t get to see how big it was but judging by its girth and length, which reached up to her cervix, she judged him to be very large. So much so that her walls throbbed constantly around his big meat pole pushing gingerly inside of her. 

“Aaahaaahn aaah ah ah ah ah ahhh!~” Blake quietly moaned and gasped as she rode Jaune’s body voraciously. The feeling of his member plunging in and out of her quim constantly sent ripples of pleasure coursing through her entire body. She felt ready to cum already judging by how good he felt inside of her, like it was meant to be. 

Gradually her pace quickened leading to her butt cheeks slapping more voraciously against his legs making the man groan underneath her as she lifted his shirt up over his body. She let a breath of elation slip her throat once she saw his well-toned chest staring at her from underneath. She ran her soft hands along the nicely toned surface of his body making Jaune whimper a little bit at her touch. Blake shuddered pleasantly for Jaune was warm and soft to touch despite his masculine physique, she never felt more turned on before. Her bounces starting becoming more wilder leading to her practically jumping up and down on his body making the tiles they laid on shift.

The slapping noises of skin against skin echoed out more raucously with Blake now moaning constantly in bliss, she failed to keep her voice down as Jaune’s thick penis plunged voraciously into her cervix. Her walls squeezed and wrapped tightly around him the longer they continued, she was losing herself to the bliss he provided her and had been aching closer to her release. Blake changed patterns, she ceased her bouncing and settled for grinding her hips along his pelvis in slow hard strokes. Her vessel tightened around his meat every time she slid forward. Jaune found this change of pace refreshing and settled his hands around her buttocks squeezing each cheek strongly making Blake whimper even more.

“Mmmngghh! Uuaaaaahhhh!~ J-Jaune…..! I’m...I’m getting close!” She whispered fiercely to him and moaned breathily some more as she bounced herself up and down on him again. Her lust and sexually charged state of being brought her to ride herself voraciously on top of Jaune, she had no thoughts on hesitation anymore, no doubts, just desire for her savior and husband. 

“M-Me too, honey!” Jaune grunted out and sat himself up wrapping his right arm around her waist pulling her closely to his chest. Her breasts smothered nicely into his pecs as their lips met in a wet passionate kiss. This time Blake poured everything out and hugged him closely by putting her arms around his neck. 

She moaned loudly into his lips once again as she felt her body reach a fever pitch and begin to cum. Her frame shuddered and her walls started pushing down tightly around his member feeling Jaune’s body begin to shake. He moaned loudly into her mouth while their tongues rolled against each other in romantic bliss, then the pair suddenly heaved together in sporadic movements experiencing their orgasms at the same time!

“Mmnnnnggghh!” Blake broke off of his lips and delivered a mighty wail of euphoria as she shook with climax on Jaune’s dick. Her pussy squeezed him tightly and pumped his member voraciously coaxing him to cum deep inside of her body. 

“Nnnggghhh!~” He moaned back wrapping his arms around her waist even more as he felt her pussy gush with orgasm on top of him. He bucked up his hips and sent rope after rope of thick virile semen straight into her pussy. Blake mewled when she felt him cum, the thick gooey warmth of his seed splashing into her womb sent her flashbacks of their first time happening right there in a bedroom at Haven academy. The two met in private with Blake wearing a scanty lace lingerie colored in dark for Jaune’s amusement, he was surprised to see her sneak him away so they could have sex right in the abandoned commons room of the academy.

‘Another memory! Ooooaahh!~’ Blake mewled as she continued cum all over Jaune’s dick. She saw the sight of him gently taking her first time there making it the perfect romantic moment the two shared together. It was after they stopped Adam and the pair was on their way to begin the next mission.

“Ooaahh! Aaaahhh!~” She crooned out with eyes closed and body heaving languidly along his own as he finished cumming inside of her. 

They took a moment to catch their breath, Blake rested herself in Jaune’s arms feeling the familiar warmth put her mind and body at ease. She rested her head on top of Jaune’s and sighed in contentment until she felt the soft flutter of suctioning kisses along her neck again. She opened her eyes up and stared down at his head kissing her  neck until he reached up to her face, placing a quick kiss on her lips he spoke up.

“Again, feeling up to it, honey? I know it’s not your heat period yet but even when we do it off times you’re as insatiable as a minx. Heh, I can even feel you tightening up after I just mentioned that.” Jaune gowled mischievously making Blake see a whole new side of  him outside of goofy hero and loving father. She honestly felt turned on by his attitude and then was lifted up off the ground and out of his lap. She felt his member pull out of her sperm-filled cunt and lifted onto her knees with hands and face at the bottom.

‘This is like I’m being prepped for mating!’ She noted feeling her body titillate with excitement as her rump wiggled in the air enticingly at him. Jaune positioned his knees against her thighs spreading her legs out and lining up his member over her throbbing quim. 

Blake bit down on her bottom lip and looked over her shoulder at her husband to see him pushing his waist up into her taut buttocks. With a loud wet squelch sound Jaune buried his member straight into her tightened pussy making her tense up and feel her insides stretch out all over again.

“Aaaaaggghhh!~ Jaune….!~” She let out with a fierce blush as she felt him push up to her cervix once more. Jaune settled his hands over her lower back and leaned forward spooning the bodacious Belladonna woman. Blake felt her heart pounding a mile a minute and turned her head to engage him in another steamy lip-lock involving their tongues.

Jaune’s hips started pumping back and forth into her rear making even louder smacks of skin resounding between their bodies. Blake’s booty jiggle with the thrusts and the waves he sent up her spine, she mewled within his lips over and over again while they tasted each other. Jaune’s warmth felt like a comfy blanket to her and his touch drove her crazy with want. She longed for him now, wanted this perfect little life where they fixed the White Fang, made peace with her parents, and became parents together. Those awkward memories of memories past where they were complete strangers no longer bothered, she just want to be with the blonde dork and accomplish her dreams. And they were done because of him.

“MNnnngghhh! Nnnnmmm!~” Blake moaned even louder feeling her body hammer back and forth into his waist. She rocked back and forth and ground her hips snugly into his thundering thrusts. Her cheeks continued jiggling and her her breasts bounced and swayed with her body until Jaune’s hands grabbed ahold of them. This sent even sharper waves of sensitive pleasure up her spine for his strong yet gentle hands kneaded them like dough. Blake started moaning even louder now , Jaune picked up the pace and started hammering intensely into her rear making her pussy squelch even louder as it swallowed in his penis.

She felt reality beginning to fade and her dreams pushing her back to reality, all of it while she was basking in Jaune’s warmth as they fucked. 

“Ooohh ooohh aaahh aaaahhhhh!~” She cried out once he pushed into her cervix and touched her G spot sending her body into orgasmic spasm! Blake tossed  back her head and let out a mighty shriek of euphoria as her body came hard around Jaune’s meat the moment the dream faded back to reality and……

*****

She was on the bed mewling behind her lips pretending to the phantom of the Arc boy was behind her rear railing her cunt. Blake let out a whimpering sigh of sexual satisfaction as she soaked her panties through  her sleepwear clothing and opened up her eyes to notice she was back in her room. Rationality and clarity entered her mind now and with it a blush redder than Pyrrha’s hair. She scanned the sides and noticed her teammates, despite moaning in their sleep, were still sleeping. Blake let out a sigh of relief and relaxed before curling back up on her bed.

“Whew….so glad nobody else saw that.” She sighed in great relief as she slumped down onto her back and looked up into the ceiling wondering what it all meant. The flashes of memories, the feelings Jaune stirred inside of her, the sight of her little kittens being happy and living with them. All of it ….all of it made Blake crave the boy now so as to secure that future, but she did feel certain thoughts and feelings change inside of her now after being intimate with him. Jaune  had something special about him that just did it for her, made her feel ‘complete’ and made her more alive than she had ever been in her life.

Rolling onto her side she rested her head in her hands with the book of Ninjas of Love resting at her feet. Her eyes lowered back to sleep with thoughts about a certain blonde dork that just made her feel happy, other thoughts were about how to ensnare him and make him hers.

‘Sorry Pyrrha, Ruby, but I’m going to catch that lion by his tail before you two do.’ She thought before drifting off the sleep.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…..

  
  


AN: This has been for Miner249er. Thanks for reading.


	6. Arc-Xiao Long

  
  
  
  


**Dreaming of a Happily Ever After**

**RWBY**

**For Miner249er**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Six: Arc-Xiao Long**

 

******

A golden sun dragon is a thing of beauty and grace, burning bright as the sun itself yet sparkling with the light of happiness. A person’s heart can only become radiant when kindled by the heart of another, even if that sun dragon is wily tempered and lonely.

******

Within the room of Team RWBY, while the other three girls; Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, all stirred in their sleep dreaming the pleasant dreams of a life filled with Jaune Yang hung off her bed drooling into her pillow in a slovenly manner. Her orange tank top featuring her symbol hung loosely off her shoulders and up her torso showing a bit of cleavage that’d make any boy seeing her erect. Her tight spats hung tightly around her pelvis being tugged to the side by the bed’s blankets as she slept in an awkward manner. Her hair was as long as curly as it ever was laying flayed underneath her beautiful voluptuous body like a fiery goddess, between her loud snoring and her drooling she was every bit an ‘Angel’ of golden fire.

Once the curtain of light blue and golden glow cascaded over everyone else the rays hit her the last when compared to her team. Yang closed her mouth, finally stopping her snoring a bit, and rolled onto her side cuddling into her blankets. Her thoughts became muddled as she found her sense of self  plunged into a wondrous new life with her as the wife of one Jaune Arc of Beacon.

“Mmnnggh.” She murmured and squinted her eyes shut as she submerged into that new reality.

*****

“Ooohh…..I am craving a pizza, but I really need to watch my figure.” Yang groggily said to herself as she stirred about inside a bed somewhere comfortably. Her body, more womanly and filled out to voluptuous proportions while under covers stirred a bit rolling her to her side.

She was in a comfy bed within a compact room inside a motorhome somewhere in the world, her Scroll was on a nightstand next to her. The screen lit up and it buzzing furiously stirring Yang from her sleep and making her reach for it out of instinct.

*Buzz buzz! Ring ring ring, ring a ling!~ Pick up your pho- Beep*

Yang picked it up with her right arm, partially feeling tempted to crush it out of annoyance. She sat up with eyes drooping behind her curly bangs of gold obscuring her face somewhat. 

“Hello? This better be good because I was this close to crushing this thing.” She grumbled until she heard a familiar voice in a much deeper womanly tone than before.

“Hii Yang! It’s your darling sister Ruby! Just calling to ask if you and Jaune and the girls are on your way to my place next week for the Dawning! Holiday season is always so much more fun when you four arrive at my house. I can hardly wait to spend my time with my nieces and hang with you and your husband. I’ve got blu-rays of Lazer Team, Camp Camp, and of course plenty of cheesy holiday specials for us to watch together on my couch.” The adult voice of ‘Ruby’ spoke into the line with unbridled giddiness.

Yang rubbed her eyes and perked a brow in confusion after what she heard and smacked her lips to clear the taste of morning breath out of her lungs before yawning.

‘What did she say? Me and Jaune and….girls? What the….I’m way too sleepy for this.’ Yang thought tiredly as she rubbed her eyes open.

“I can hear you yawning, guess I called you too early. I’ll call again later after you get some sunshine in you, mkay? Byyyeee!~” The voice hung up and Yang, slowly waking up completely found that something was indeed different with her body. She put down the Scroll and noticed she was more filled out even white underneath the blankets. 

She looked around and saw she was not in her bed at Beacon academy which prompted her to go into alert mode and jump out of the bed!

“What….?! Where am I? What’s happened to my body?! And who do I gotta beat up to get answers!?” Yang burst out in alarm and panic as she got up out of the bed and made her way out the room. Before heading out she stopped by a large vanity mirror nailed to the wall, this halted her march for a very significant reason; she had a Mom bod.

Her eyes were wider than saucers and her jaw dropped in surprise as she stopped to look at herself in the mirror and turn herself around. She saw that her body was no longer that of a teenager and her proportions were more filled out than she remembered.

“I'll say it again; What….the hell?! I mean, I look good and all, but is this a dream? Or am I hallucinating on one of Nora’s homemade ‘Cupcakes’ again?” Yang asked herself as she observed her body in the mirror. 

Her hair was just as long as always, if not a little bit longer trailing down to her butt. Yang bounced a little to show how bouncy her boobs were while marveling at the increased size in awe. She cupped them into her hands and noted they were at least a full healthy F cup whereas her old size was DD’s, this put a fierce blush on her face as she kept her hands there. 

‘I’m…..looking good. My waist is still slim, check, but my hips…..and my butt! They’re so wide and big, yet not an ounce of ugly fat on them, just thicc. I’m voluptuous, I’m sexy and…..’ She noticed her face was more filled out to more womanly features making her look a bit different from her teenage self. She mentally thanked the heavens she didn’t have wrinkles on her face, she found that her full-figured body was that of an adult woman’s meaning she was either dreaming or somehow time traveled into the future.

“Okay, Yang, take a deep breath and go over what I did last night. I remember eating one of Nora’s weird homemade cupcakes, which were hard enough to use as whetstones for my gauntlets, then I played some games with Ruby a little before I-” She cut herself off when she noticed a special golden and white ring on her left hand ring finger. 

Her breath got caught in her throat as she brought it up to her face marveling at its reflective luster in awe and feeling her heart skip a bit as she examined it. She noticed her own personal blaze symbol within a double crescent sign, this told her of only one person that she could be connected but didn’t want to think more on it. Her heart raced faster as she took it off to read the inscription inside of it.

….

-To my amazing Sun dragon Yang, the fire under my wings you light will never let me fall out of love with you.-

….

“Huh….?!” She choked up and clutched the ring to her chest tearfully with quivering lips. Yang sniffled a bit after reading it, she felt it was little cheesy and ridiculous, but also the sweetest she’s ever been told. Despite all her bluster and possibility, she was, secretly, a pessimistic and lonely girl that had plenty of abandonment issues not yet resolved. Taking a moment to collect herself she wiped the tears from her face and cleaned herself up before putting the ring back on.

Looking back at the mirror she raised her arms over behind her neck showing off her tits pressing into the fabric of her tight yellow tank top, she marveled at her new figure and felt rather pleased with herself. 

‘So….I’m married to somebody, not ruling out Vomit Boy yet, but after what Ruby said over the Scroll I can’t really wrap my  head around it. I need answers fast.’ She thought to herself looking around the room for photographs, she then spotted a couple pinned into the wall via picture frames. 

Walking over to it she grabbed a pair off the walls showing two young adorable girls with fluffy golden blonde hair, one had her lilac eye color and the other wore a bunny-themed hoodie around her head looking adorable with ocean blue eyes. Yang found herself smiling as she looked at it for a minute longer, she then turned her head to the side and saw a picture of herself…...and her husband.

Her mouth fell open again in a gaping stupefied manner. Her husband was handsome, chiseled with perfect jawline, had shaggy slightly unkempt blonde hair, and a boyishly charming smile on her face as he held a pregnant Yang in the photo. 

“I recognize that doofus anywhere; Jaune Arc. Jaune, Vomit Boy, Arc is my husband?!” She shrieked out nearly stumbling back into oa wall clutching her chest with a blushing face. Yang felt awkward as hell as she clung onto the wall wondering just how in the world she wound up with Jaune. 

‘Jaune! Of all people! I thought P-money had her stake on him. I mean he isn’t bad looking, but still. Me, Yang the Bang Xiao Long married to…...Jaune, something’s definitely fishy about this hallucination. It has got be some kind of freaky dream. Yeah that’s it. I’ll just pinch myself and wake up.’ Yang thought letting her eyes loom back to the photo she saw of Jaune and herself, she pinched her right forearm hard and felt nothing different. Only a minor stinging pain. She sighed when noticing she was not back in her own world still.

“Alright, I’m still sold on this being some very, very, lucid dream I’m having. Otherwise I’m pretty sure I’ve gone insane.” She commented to herself until she started moving outside of the room to get a look around to see where she was at.

“Hmmm, nice motorhome though. Definitely Atlas style, all high-tech and everything with just a few homey touches here and there. But….my….girls…..I have girls!” She squeaked to herself in excitement when a maternal feeling came over her after picking up another photograph. 

This time the picture was of a pair of older blonde daughters she apparently had with Jaune, their names were written in marker above in the photo itself. Yin and Sunfire, the known as Yin had Yang’s lilac eye color and fiery personality, the one known as Sunfire was more sweet-looking and caring , apparently a trait she inherited from their father. Both girls were like sugar and spice in Yang’s and both were absolutely adorable to look at. Seeing their smiling faces grinning brightly made her feel warm on the inside. Yang clutched her chest and felt her heart race as that familial motherly feeling of pride and love flowed through her.

‘Then again, we really make some cute kids. But, I wonder…..what made me fall for Jaune of all in this reality? I never had anything against the guy, although I do find his courting tactics with Weiss to be the highlight of my day. Still, what happened with Pyrrha? Wasn’t she supposed to marry him and have a whole family of Arcs and redheads? Oh right, this is all a dream, I think. I might be a very heavy sleeper to not be waking up yet. So I guess I might as well ride this all the way home and see what led to me and Vomit Boy hooking up and living nomad style.’ She thought to herself looking in a mirror and seeing her hair a slightly frazzled mess. 

Putting her hands on her deliciously wide pair of hips Yang humphed and spent a few moments combing her hair to neater proportions. Once that was done she exited the room anxious to see her two kids and meet Jaune face to face after waking up in this reality. Her eyes went back to the ring and became puffy when remembering what the inscription said. Having hardly any love from her father when he was in his depressed stages, losing Summer, and still chasing after her birth mother Yang felt very new to this warm feeling of genuine love and affection. It wasn't like her father didn’t love her, no, it was….something so heartfelt from a boy that she was friends with. 

Chuckling to herself she walked across the kitchen of the motorhome seeing the boxes of Pumpkin Pete’s cereal with classic Pyrrha’s face on them still. Yang wondered what had happened to make her and Jaune hook up instead of them. 

“I gotta admit he did look extremely handsome in that photo. I mean wow, I think my panties are actually a little wet by looking at it. Is it weird that he sorta reminds me of dad? Hope I don't have a daddy fetish or anything like that.” She commented to herself and found the door of the motorhome leading out.

Taking a deep breath she pushed it open to see the springtime nature of the outside somewhere in a set of green grassy plains.

Blocking the sun from her eyes Yang took a second to focus when she heard a collection of voices come out from nearby.

“Good morning, honey. I see you’re finally up and without the bed head too.~” A cheerful male’s voice greeted Yang making her grin  awkwardly as she turned her head to see her husband; Jaune Arc, maintaining a fighting position as a cute ten-year old girl came swinging her right leg at  him fiercely.

“Kyeaahh! Take this, dad! Sunny, go for his stomach!” A girl with long blonde hair tied into a low-hanging pair of twin ponytails called out to her sister. The second girl was wearing her blonde hair short and styled just like Ruby’s as Yang remembers. Her eyes were bright blue like her father and both wore a pair of practical golden and brown tank tops each wearing a pair of jean shorts. 

The younger girl attempted to deliver a straight punch into Jaune’s stomach only for Jaune to easily block the punch with his bare right hand.

“Hah! Nice try, Sunnie. I guess that means no family-style breakfast at Penny’s for the both of you.” Jaune chuckled making the girls both drop their jaws in panic and making their hair light up in their semblance!

‘What the…...that’s….my stuff. They inherited all that from…..me? They really are my daughters, and they look so adorable too!’ Yang squealed in excitement as Jaune, despite being tall and physically in peak human condition, looked at them in a slight panic and nervously chuckled.

“Hey now, kiddos, no need to get ‘fired’ up over that last thing I said.” He joked until both Yin and Sunfire started rushing at him in a literal fired up fury to deliver an onslaught of punches and kicks at their father. Jaune chuckled nervously and prepared to amp up his body with his Semblance and brace himself for the coming onslaught to be, before he did that Yang felt the need to ‘rescue’ him and stepped forward.

“Morning, everybody! Who’s ready to go to…..Penny’s for family  breakfast?” Yang called out halting the girls and making them deactivate their semblances so that they flash bright beaming smiles at their mother before rushing.

“Mommy!~” They cried out in unison and lunged themselves at an unprepared Yang locking her into a deep hug. The blonde mother of two simply chuckled heartily being reminded of when Ruby would greet her the same way and placed her arms around each girl’s back while Jaune watched with a smile.

“Yes! Let’s go eat already, mommy! Dad wanted up to train first, but hmph, we sure showed him.” The more wily one named Yin pouted cutely at Jaune.

“Are we still going for a hike today in the mountains, I’m fine with eating breakfast here, mommy.” The cute bashful one named Sunfire asked with wide blue eyes staring up at Yang hopefully while wearing a cute face.

‘Gagggh! There are too cute! I almost literally cannot stand it!’ Yang cried out in thought while keeping a motherly smile on the outside and turning to look at Jaune coming closer . 

As he did she took a brief moment to analyze him and see why she was so flustered with his appearance; aside from slightly reminding her of her own father Tai Yang Jaune was predominantly masculine in build and still boyishly handsome to boot. His face was still youthful and in its prime with no wrinkles in sight, just a more filled out jawline with a light golden stubble. His hair was pretty much the same except a little more kempt and longer. His eyes and smile simply spelled out ‘Loving husband and proud father’, Yang knew it was strange to see it in Vomit Boy of all people, but she found it all very appealing. She gulped nervously as he came closer making her rethink her opinions on him the longer she looked. Over his body he wore a simple tight black T-shirt highlighting his muscular features, over his lower half were a simple  pair of jeans with a pair of light brown hiking boots on his feet.

“Finally up, honey? Hehehe, the girls and I were just doing the usual sparring in the morning when the idea of a grand slam breakfast came up. Are we still on for the hike, girls?” Jaune asked with a cheerful grin until Yang’s stomach came growling louder than a Beowulf roar.

All three of the other blondes looked to her and started laughing while she blushed profusely and joined them in a round of giggles. Yang had never felt so happy in all her life, something was strange and foreign about it since she was usually only bubbly on the surface in most cases, but secretly sadder than most would think. Right now however, she was tearing up in happiness at hugging her girls into her chest.

‘These….! These are mine. They’re really my children…..!’ She thought feeling her lips quiver as she tried to stifle herself before making a scene.

“Yeah! Hike! Hike! Hike!” They cheered out in unison pumping their hands into their hand before reaching for their father and pulling him into the family hug. Yang snapped out of her reverie when she felt Jaune come up close tot hem.

Her eyes peered up into his face noticing he was taller than she remembered, his warm smile and friendly aura made Yang feel a certain a way she didn’t want to address quite yet. 

‘Huh, he’s actually not so bad-looking up close, really has a Daddy aura that’s coming off.’ Yang thought with a slight blush and looked back down to her girls ready to go eat breakfast.

“What’s say we all have Sunny Strawberry flavored pancakes on the house! C’mon, you all let’s go eat!” Yang cheered out bringing them all inside with Jaune trailing at the end snickering at seeing Yang’s thong hang out of her sloppily done black shorts.

*****

After going inside and cooking up pancakes, the only thing she really knows how to cook outside of eggs, Yang made breakfast for her family with a smile. The girls were discussing what they were going to wear for the hike while Jaune simply sat back in his chair with a cheeky grin directed at his wife’s backside. Yang caught notice of his eyes focusing directly on her ass as she cooked their breakfast over the stove.

‘Jaune’s giving me those eyes….should I flirt back with him? I’m living a simulation dream of him and me as a married couple so maybe I should. Never got this kind of attention when it wasn’t about my boobs.’ Yang thought to herself before tossing a wink at him from over her shoulder prompting him to get up from his chair and go over to her. She became slightly nervous as he approached and spooned himself against her backside. 

Yang’s cheeks lit up heatedly as she felt his bulge push up against her rear through her shorts and his jeans. Her eyes were wide in wonder with her becoming unsure of herself as she felt ‘that’ press up against her ass.

‘Ooohh shit! He’s grinding up against me, this would normally be alright since….well I’m a party girl who flirts a lot, but this entirely new! Jaune of all people is grinding up against me! Oohh wow, he feels BIG!’ Yang thought feeling her hands shake as she felt her husband’s pelvis grind up against her.

The girls turned around and saw their father getting frisky with their mother and snickered until he leaned his head in to the side of Yang’s face sniffing her hair. Upon feeling his breath tickle her skin Yang bristled up immediately and pushed her ass forwards against his crotch.

“Daddy! Gross. No getting hands on with Mommy right now, okay? We’re just about to eat breakfast!” Yin chirped out making him pull himself off of Yang’s warm voluptuous body with a chuckle. 

“Oh girls, someday you’re going to have to get used to seeing mommy and daddy show they love each other, ya know.” Jaune chuckled rubbing the back of his neck while Yang leaned forward clutching the center of her chest with a red face.

“Yeah but first, food! That comes first!” Sunfire squeaked out cutely.

‘First, I’m going to have to get used to that part. I really need to find out what brought us together, outside of us both being blonde we really don't have much in common.’ Yang thought to herself as Jaune walked away leaving her to finish cooking the family breakfast in peace.

Afterwards, they ate in comfort around the small table of their motorhome, once Yang finished eating she got up to really make herself up and do away with all the morning messiness before they went out to take a hike over the mountain trails. She fixed herself up in a tight black tube top with a small brown leather vest wrapped around her. She wore a short jean mini skirt around her pair of spats and donned her long leather boots for traveling.. Her hair was made up in a golden fluffy ponytail leaving her bangs curled beautifully across her forehead and sides. Smiling at herself in the mirror she twirled around fancying her appearance until noticing there were more pictures of all the old teammates on the bathroom mirror wall.

“Hey….these are everyone else….” She said in awe and leaned in closely and noticed a photo of Ren and Nora, both  being older and looking like they’re married. Nora’s hair was styled differently with most of it being off to the side while Ren simply grew his heart out and wore a mustache. Yang chuckled at seeing it.

Then she saw her teammates, there was Blake looking older and more beautiful in terms of appearance and fashion taste as she wore some  ornate Mistral clothing making her look like an empress of some sort. Next to her was a bare-chested Sun with bigger more wily hair and looking every bit as manly as Jaune, he wore a more ornate stylish outfit with an open vest and sunny grin on his face. Another photo of him and Blake showed them together with a wedding ring on one of Blake’s fingers, to Yang she never looked so happy. 

‘Heh, way to go,  Blake. You finally learned to smile for real, and maybe you grew out of that emo phase you had going on with faunus rights issues. Anyway, now onto Ruby and Weiss-cream.’ Yang turned her head and saw Ruby looking taller and more woman-like. Around her shoulders was a long white cloak version of her hood making Yang remember Summer Rose. Ruby looked more confident and determined yet still wore a spirited smile on her face as she wielded Crescent Rose and a long Scythe-Axe weapon as her secondary. She looked like a force to be reckoned with. In another photo was an older-looking Pyrrha with long hair and bronze-red and gold armor around her person making her look like a super soldier from the future. Her weapon looked like a powerful rifle that could tank Goliaths in a single hit. Yang found it odd she wasn’t with Jaune in these pictures, but figured she probably never made a move on him.

Weiss on the other hand, looked like a supreme Atlas Official. She wore a stylish white ornate outfit with her hair down styled a certain way. She had cute bangs over her forehead and long hair draping down her shoulders next to an older-looking Winter Schnee, who looked like an actual super model in Atleasian clothing. Both girls looked like they were high ranking officials that ruled Atlas, thankfully he looked like they smiled a bit more happily which didn’t give Yang a vibe of elitism. 

“Aaaand that is all, wow…..now I really got to get the dirt from loverboy on what happened with us.” She said to herself finding another photo of Jaune on the mirror wall showing him happily cuddling with her while they were in their sleepwear clothing, Jaune being in a onesie again surprisingly and Yang in her a simple tank top and shorts.

She reached over to pick up that photograph and bring her closer to her person. Her fingers traced along the surface as she looked at Jaune for a very long time. Seeing them  both happy together made something click inside of the blonde woman making her feel a certain feeling she thought would never be awarded to her; love. 

‘What’s happening to me? Why am I suddenly feeling this way with Jaune of all people? I know this honestly the perfect kind of life I always dreamed of grabbing; with the traveling, the daughters, and being out of the kingdom with nature all around us, but just what made us work?’ She wondered again noting how handsome and happy he was holding her in that picture. 

Ignoring the feeling in her chest Yang put the photo back and heard one of her daughters call out to her from outside the bathroom.

“Mooom! C’mon, we gotta get going to the mountain range before it gets dark. Dad says we’re going to discuss what we're going to do when we get to Aunt Ruby’s later.” Yin called out from the otherside making Yang chuckle in mirth and begin to take herself out of the bathroom.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, sweetie.” Yang called out as she pushed the door open revealing her adorable daughter Yin wearing matching clothing, except she happened to like pink more and wore a pink Pumpkin Pete T-shirt over her body as they walked out. Yang couldn’t ignore the feeling of motherly love that was overflowing from her.

Once they got outside she found Jaune and Sunfire waiting just outside the upward slope of the mountain range they were parked just outside of.

“Alright, family, let’s march onward!” Yang called out receiving a cheer from the girls as they began their trek. Jaune moved to the front with her taking her hand into his right and making her squeamish when he clutched it. Yang was still unsure about how they came together, but she could admit that his touch felt nice and comfortable to her. 

So, she settled on squeezing him back and smiling to herself as that warm feeling in her chest persisted.

*****

They walked up the mountain all afternoon taking in the sights of nature and the expanse of the regions lying behind the Valean kingdom they were in. To Yang it was a breath of fresh air and rejuvenating take on her life as she had learned to enjoy the outside a lot more than Ruby. The girls would excitedly rush over when they saw squirrels, they’d gush at even the occasional mountain lion that tried causing trouble until they wrestled it into submission. That was a sight to behold for Yang for she couldn't stop laughing at the sight of the sacred predator running away. 

WHenever they sat for snacktime and water Jaune would always feed her making the girl blush and hold him close. Steadily she was getting more accustomed to getting handsy with Jaune, even to the point she didn’t punch him over pinching her tight wide perfect ass through her shorts. That sent Yang’s hormones reeling. 

Currently, both of them laid down at a grassy hilltop watching the girls chase butterflies along a grassy flat area of the mountain. Yang laid against the tree trunk behind them with Jaune behind her holding her in his arms, something that she found much comfort in.

“Soo…..Ruby called me in the morning, she’s excited to have us over for the holidays. Any ideas what we’re going to get her and the kids?” Yang asked running her fingers along his right hand.

“Well I have a few ideas starting with their own weapons, I was thinking mini-gauntlets like Ember Celica except one set has a flamethrower built in and another has a sword like me, but….uh…” Jaune trailed off in embarrassment until he heard her snicker.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous for a pair of ten year-olds? I didn’t get my sweet gauntlets until I was like thirteen. What about Ruby?” Yang asked hoping to get around to the topic of their union without ruining the mood.

“I was figuring a new weapon calibration set for her weapons, lord knows she has a collection going now whenever she isn’t out hunting Grimm. Sometimes Ruby gets bored with her bachelorette lifestyle. I know I hate to spoil that habit of hers, but I can’t help it, she’s like my little sister too.” Jaune explained hearing a giggle from Yang as she turned her head to the side looking into his face. She felt that feeling again and wondered if it mean she legitimately found him attractive in a romantic sense. Part of her was still adjusting to this bizarre new world after all and somewhat afraid she’ll wake right up when it starts getting good.

“Sounds like a plan, does…..any of this remind of our first time together because I’m feeling a little nostalgic.~” Yang murmured with a flirtatious voice making her husband blush as he clutched her hands even tighter.

“Whew that is the whole story right there, babe, I think I’ll regale you with our first date when we get back to the RV. Right now though, let’s just enjoy nature and the sight of our little girls running after those butterflies.” Jaune replied and surprised Yang with a forward kiss being placed on her lips.

Her eyes twitched in surprise and shock as she felt his warmth travel through her system through their lip-lock. A stirring feeling of warmth and fluttering sensations in her stomach was what she was feeling at this moment. Jaune pushed further into her mouth making out with her gingerly in a slow romantic fashion.

“Mmhhh…..~” Yang murmured pleasantly and closed her eyes to bask in the lip-lock herself. She was still surprised she was kissing Jaune right now, but didn’t have any complaint whatsoever with how good…..and  how right it felt. Clutching his hand tightly and interlocking her fingers with his the two stayed glued at the lips for another solid few minutes, much to the disgusted noises of the two girls in the background.

*****

Once the sun started setting Jaune and Yang led the children back down the mountain path to arrive at the RV again. It was a nice pleasant walk down the slope with both girls becoming sleepy leading to Jaune carrying one of them in his strong well-muscled arms while Yang carried the other in her own. She couldn't not gush at the cuteness of their sleeping faces as they eventually made it back ‘home’ and set the girls to sleep in their bunks inside.

The happy couple tucked them in and proceeded to go rest up top the roof of the RV where a roll of blankets matted the surface for their comfort. Yang  kicked off her boots and let her bare feet stretch out comfortably as she laid on her side next to Jaune. Looking at him from the profile she sighed to herself wondering when did he look so handsome and fatherly.

‘When did I start eyeballing vomit boy this way? Maybe I was too used to seeing him as this goofball who couldn't impress Weiss and became Ruby’s second BFF. I always imagined P-money taking him and marrying him herself after a certain point, I know that’s often been a fantasy of mine for amusement,but now...I don't know what to feel right now. My heart just keeps stirring every time I look at him like this…...is this...could this actually be….love? No, that’s ridiculous, dream or no. I….no, I can’t say never, not if this life is anything to go by. Hmm, better just ask him already.’ Yang thought and took a deep breath before letting it out and speaking to him seriously.

“Jaune….” She called out causing him to turn his face in her direction, her heart skipped up a beat once he locked his ocean blue eyes on her glowing lilac ones. “....how did we hook up? My memory is seriously playing tricks on me and I’m having trouble remembering it all.”

He nodded and then sat up with Yang in tow.

“Well, I guess you could say it all started out when during our second semester I..*ahem* caught you sparring by yourself….half-naked.” He began and Yang’s cheeks lit up in a fierce blush when she remembered she liked to do that in private. “You were topless, your hair was up in a ponytail and you wore only a pair of bike shorts for working out. I….found you by happenstance when I went outside to clear my head, I still wasn’t making headway in my training with Pyrrha and wound up stumbling onto your private routine. When I saw you I stayed quiet and watched, pervert I know, but I…..I fell immediately in love right then and there. Seeing you flow through combat with your breasts hanging out as your body flipped and kicked here and there. I realized this was just a boner-induced crush though, but it made me want to get to know you a lot more. I wanted to know who Yang Xiao Long really was on the inside.”

Yang listened in with great interest as he continued.

‘Man, I really need to cut that habit out. I used to do it all the time back at home in privacy of our own property, but it never occurred to me that someone like Jaune would stumble across me. Ooh why do I feel so excited at the prospect of being spied on when doing that?’ Yang thought as he continued.

“Anyway, when time for the dance came up and I came to ask you out instead of Weiss. To my surprise you actually said yes, I was so flabbergasted I couldn’t stop goofing up by acting like an idiot, but you put on the ‘Big Sister’ mode and helped me through it. I didn’t think you felt the same way honestly, but you helped me out with giving me advice, straightening me out and taking me to the dance floor to dance with you. That was a fun magical  night I’ll never forget. We got to spend more time together afterwards and really became best friends, even teaching me fighting skills more suited to my more style. I thought we’d stay best friends and only that, but I didn’t know how you felt about me during those months spent together. When Beacon came under attack by the White Fang and Grimm I was nearly on Death’s Door…..”

The tone got darker and Yang became legitimately worried.

“....I had been fighting off Grimm nonstop, and doing a good job thanks to your hands-on training, when I came across Blake fighting some guy in a mask wielding a red sword. She looked like she was losing so I stepped in, that was right about the time you came and rescued her from the collapsing cafeteria. You kept shouting to me telling me to run away, but I stuck to my guns and fought the lunatic off until my aura hit red. I never saw you so worried and when a Grimm snuck around to attack you two I let my guard drop leading to the guy slashing me across the chest through my aura.”

Yang covered her mouth in silent horror until Jaune lifted up his shirt revealing a large velvet scar across his chest made in a diagonal manner. She felt sick to her stomach when seeing it and dreaded what happened next, yet, all the same she was greatly relieved he was alive today after hearing that.

“I had a really hard time breathing after that and felt like I was going to die,but then I saw you glowing like a supernova and charging at the jerk like an angry lion. The guy had used up all his stored energy for the attack that nearly killed me and tried doing the same to you until he ducked under swing and literally punched him up through the roof of the building! If I wasn’t seeing red I’m sure that would’ve been a sweet kick-ass thing to remember, then you were at my side worrying about me so badly. I never saw you so vulnerable and tearful before, we held our hands together feeling as though I wasn’t going to make it until the medics arrived.”

“Afterward I had been recovering for a little while in Vale’s hospital with you coming to visit me every day. You were taking care of me like a doting big sister would and I was happy to have you doing that until our lips sorta met by accident one time. The thing is, we didn’t stop and pull ourselves off when it happened, instead, you grabbed my cheeks and kept my mouth glued to yours for several minutes longer. We made out for the longest time and I’ve never been happier to finally be doing that with you. The minute you broke off I confessed every feeling I had for you right then and there, the next thing that  followed was wel…..you jumped me onto the bed and stripped me naked. We did it for the first time there on the bed and became boyfriend and girlfriend ever since.” Jaune concluded making Yang glow with the added feeling of her heart pounding into her chest.

Her mind surged with memories of the past from her seeing Jaune’s nearly dead body right there in her arms to recounting the feelings she had when she realized how important he was to her. To the dance where they swung around together in perfect harmony, to the rush of her heartbeat once she got on top of him in the hospital bed stripping him of his clothing before removing hers. She experienced it all after he finished and felt with certainty that she was indeed crazy about the blonde goof who wore a onesie in his first year. 

“Hehhehehe……!” She chuckled heartily to herself and wiped a tear from her cheek before reaching over to grab his face into her hands. “I….I think I remember everything now, honey, no need to tell me anymore. I can’t stop thinking about those goofy pajamas you used to wear back when we first met you at Beacon.”

“Hey! Those were…..special and I think I wore them well.” Jaune defended childishly until Yang’s eyes lowered into a predatory gaze while her lips smirked coyly at him.

“That you did, you…..and that nice muscled dad bod of yours. Just thinking back on our first time has got me all riled up. What do you say, Jaune? How about a nice naked romp out here on top of the roof right now? I want a special re-enactment.~” She purred making him blush and nod happily before pulling her face to his lips again to meet in a passionate oral embrace making Yang’s heart flutter once more.

This time she gave in completely and ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues met  passionately in oral bliss. Jaune felt gentle, warm, and comfortable. Yang felt this union was so right, so perfect and pushed herself onto him making him lie on his back while their tongues smothered against each other in an intense oral exchange. 

“Hhmmhhhh.~” Yang purred as she salivated on his lips tasting his tongue as it went into her mouth to roll all over her own. Her body curled up and ground into his waist feeling his erection solidify again making a large impression his jeans. She felt it by instinct and ran her right hand along its surface making him whimper underneath her tongue. 

Jaune whimpered back in pleasure and ran his hands along her waist leading down to her supple wide perfect ass and gripping it through her shorts. Yang let out a gasp and a sigh of elation as she felt her husband’s roughness come forward. She liked doing things rough and enjoyed getting wild, granted she had no real sexual experience to think off. She just liked to flirt and feel confident about her knowledge of intimacy. Peeling her wet lips off of Jaune’s she slowly pulled herself up straddling his waist as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her small leather vest came off and her tube top was pulled down revealing her firm luscious pair of healthy F cup breasts just ripe for him to suck on.

“Oh ho mama, I do love playing with those funbags of yours.” Jaune commented in an excited whisper while Yang smiled coyly feeling confident. She tossed away her vest and leaned forward again pushing her large tits into Jaune’s face. She saw him sputter out excitedly until his hands reached up to grab each doughy mound into his fingers.

“Nnnnggh!~ Oh wow, I had...unngh….no idea I was sensitive there.” Yang cooed breathing hotly whilst Jaune flashed her a slightly confused look.

‘Huh, don't we do this all the time though? Oh well, time to get my milk.~’ Jaune thought as sensually kneaded his fingers into the dough of Yang’s large breasts. The doughy squishiness of them felt like pillowy heaven in his hands, for Yang it felt like nirvana. 

She bit on her lower lip moaning silently as she ground her pelvis along his waist feeling his bulging crotch. Yang reached her arms up above her head and ran her fingers through them moaning in short gasps and huffs of breath while Jaune worked. He expertly squeezed and fondled her tits directly hitting every sensitive spot he could find that made her squeal internally. After a couple of minutes of the foreplay she felt a suction of moisture around her left nipple causing her to peer down to his head pushing up close to her chest. Her left breast was getting sucked into his mouth with lips pursing tightly around her areola, Yang wanted to scream in pleasure as she felt this new sensation rock her bodily senses. 

‘Mmngghh! Haaahh…..Jaune!~” She gasped out humping her pelvis along his waist feeling his bulge becoming even bigger underneath her body. She rubbed her mons along his crotch with excitement and rolled herself along it while he suckled her teet. A cacophony of soft sucking sounds followed combined with the air of Yang’s heavily aroused moans. 

She reached her hands around the back of his head next pulling her closer and egging him to suck the other one next. As though reading her mind Jaune pulled off his lips and latched them onto her right nipple squeezing her tit into his warm mouth. Yang barely stifled a scream of elation as she felt the pleasurable sensation rock her body. She grooved along his waist some more humping him through her shorts as she felt the moisture build up inside her thong. Jaune was a maestro at tasting her tits, he squeezed the other gently in fluid motions making her hump him even faster as he fed. She didn't know if she produced milk or not seeing as how she had two girls, but that didn't stop Yang from enjoying this completely.

‘Oooh daddy! When I get back to reality, assuming I haven’t gone crazy, I’m so running up to love boys dorm and hauling him back to my bed to relive this moment!’ Yang thought mewling some more and tossing her head up in writhing elation as jaune continued to suck her tits in slow passionate tandem. 

“Mmhhhm.~ Hhhhhmm…..Yang, honey.~” He moaned between wet breaths when he pulled himself off of her chest. Yang greeted him with a coy smirk and pulled herself down on his body with hands reaching for his pants.

With a sultry smile she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the hem of his boxers revealing a throbbing thick monster of a cock that measured out to be nearly fourteen inches.

‘Holy! Vomit Boy was packing an extra sword like this?! All this time?! Oohh man, I gotta get me some Arc loving back in my world for sure! But first….’ Yang reached her hands up and wrapped her soft strong hands around the base of his meat. Jaune let out a pleasured grunt upon feeling her grab his cock gently, she worked her fingers and palms together in a twisting motion around the bottom half of the base stroking him gingerly in pleasure.

“Nnhhh. Oohhh….!~” Jaune moaned and started breathing faster as she began picking up the pace. Her hands stroked the hilt of his dick gingerly letting the friction build up until she leaned her face over to breathe all over the head of his cock head. Remembering all her times practicing on a banana Yang felt a little nervous putting her amateur blowjob skills to good use.

She lowered her head down onto the shroom of Jaune’s tip and swallowed it into her warm inviting mouth with a suckle of her lips. He instantly mewled in pleasure and tossed his head back when he felt it. The feeling of Yang’s wet tight lips sucking lightly around his cockhead sent waves of pleasure into Jaune’s body, he sat up huffing as she slowly went even lower into his lap. She inhaled inch by inch into her throat treating him to a whole wet fleshy sheath swallowing his dick completely. Yang honestly did struggle to take in such girth and Jaune was as big as horse, but she persevered only because she found herself to finally be in love with someone. 

‘And a handsome hunk of a man no less, you’ve really come a long way from Vomit boy, have you Jaune?’ She thought to herself feeling his cockhead hit the back of her throat making her gag a little as she started adjusting. 

Maintaining a gag reflex and taking a brief moment to savor the warm thick feeling of his dick snugly inside her mouth Yang savored the taste and started pushing her head back and forth. 

“Mmh mh mh mh mh mh mhhhhmp!~” She moaned as her blonde mane tousled about with her face pushing and pulling into his crotch swallowing his cock deep. A plethora of loud sucking noises ensued along with the girl’s huff of breaths. 

Jaune simply squirmed in his spot relishing the wet suction of his meat courtesy of his wife, he remembered their first time also started like this; with plenty of foreplay before the main event. Grunting and huffing as he felt her head push into his waist Jaune sat back and enjoyed the sensation of Yang sucking him off. Her lips would pop wetly in loud sucks and her hands would busy themselves with fondling his large bloated balls. Just feeling them teeming with sperm made her jitter with excitement.

‘Stuffed full, huh? I can see how he knocked me up twice with that beefy thing. Still, let’s make this current engagement a more mutual one.’ Yang thought to herself quickly reaching back to undo her shorts and peel down her lower set of clothing. Jaune took noticed and felt his member twitch once he saw the sight of her perfect delectably wide ass over the horizon of her head.

Before he could reach down and finger either hole Yang maneuvered herself so that she rotated her own body to place her thighs around his face. Jaune knew what to do immediately and rolled onto his side grabbing her thighs so he could pull her lighty fuzzy muff onto his hungry face. His lips made contract with her sensitive cunt immediately peeling her vulva open with his tongue, this in turn caused Yang to murmur loudly in ecstasy from down below.

“Mmnnnnnh!~ Oohhh yeahhh, tongue me out like you mean, hubby. I want to taste you like you’re tasting me.~” She purred with excitement and resumed swallowing his length all the way into her throat with a wet loud squelch of oral suction.

“Uunngghh! Ooh kay, two can play at that game, baby.” Jaune challenged and grabbed the back of her supple ass pushing her mound closer onto his face. Yang’s legs instinctively wrapped around his head pulling him closer as he dug his tongue expertly into her velvet wetness. He tasted and tongued every inch of her vaginal insides like a pro making the blonde woman wriggle in ongoing ecstasy.

Yang whimpered pitifully knowing that he was fully aware of her weak spots while she wasn’t aware of his. Shrugging that thought off she made a daring move by wrapping her arms entirely around her husband’s thighs and pulling her face deep into his pelvi to swallowing his completely. Jaune whimpered back and returned fire by grinding her hips into his mouth savoring the tangy nectar of her pussy being eaten out by him. Yang, in turn, pumped her head voraciously against his crotch savoring the feeling of his dick plunging deep down into her throat.

The two continued this mutual treatment together pleasuring each other in tandem rhythm above on the rooftop of their motorhome. Yang hungrily swallows his dick running her tongue around every inch of the polished surface of his meat and loving it. Jaune suckled the moist pink velvet cunt of his wife and pushed his tongue deep into her quim tasting her while it swirled it around. The two were in perfect harmony servicing each other and continued this mutual oral exchange for some time longer until they each started cumming.

“Mmnnh mh mh mhhhhh!~” Yang went first and clamped her thighs around his face gushing her pussy juice all over Jaune’s mouth and jawline. He lapped it all up and suckled the remaining fluids off of Yang’s mound making her shiver some more. Jaune, in turn, held off on his orgasm for right now until he could stuff it back inside of Yang another way, she knew this and slowly peeled her lips off of his cock with a loud wet plop.

“Mmhaaa yeeah! Take me, honey! Fuck me like our first time all over again!” Yang cried out feeling completely convinced this was the future she needed to make happen. Not only was Jaune her ideal soulmate, but he was also a generous and passionate lover that made her feel more alive than when she uses her semblance.

“You got it, baby. My beautiful sundragon.” Jaune cooed as she got up from their position and shifted her body to hover over him ready to take him in reverse cowgirl style. 

Jaune smirked and reached up with his hands grabbing ahold of her supple perfect bottom, Yang bit her bottom lip in excitement again as she was then lowered onto his thick pole of a mammoth-sized cock making her insides spread open to welcome it in.

“Aaaaahhhh!~ Ooohhhh…..wow! Jaune!~” She breathed out feeling the intense foreign feeling of his large dick pushing into her folds. Her lips wrapped tightly around him suckling it as it plunged deep into her quim. Her walls were spread out forcibly with the girth snugly fitting inside of her pussy ticking off all the centers of nirvana inside her body. 

Yang struggled to keep sane after she felt the head push against the opening of her cervix, her womb opened up and pulled Jaune’s length inside making him arrive inside her womb in the process. A protrusion stuck out from her belly once he hilted her deeply. Yang took a moment to breathe and calm down hoping to get used to the sensation of his member filling her up and beyond.Once she stopped shuddering in sensitivity she started bouncing her buttocks down onto Jaune’s waist in loud skin-smacking coitus. 

“Hhuuauaahhh, this feels amazing!~” Yang howled out once she hit her buttocks against Jaune’s waist taking him in as deep as possible and feeling her walls squeeze his member tightly. 

Each push, each bounce of her voluptuous body smacking against his skin reverberated chills of absolute pleasure throughout Yang’s core. She may have been a woman in this dreaming reality,but she was still a teenage virgin back in the other one. Despite all the bluster, all the talk, she was just as pure if purer than even Ruby. But now this, this gave her pause on that thought. She loved Jaune and felt sex with him was the best thing she could ever experience.

With that in mind she started humping his body faster smacking her jiggling buttcheeks against his waist, feeling his dick push deep as he held her hips tightly into his hands.

“Uunn un un uhn un un uhn un uaaahhnn!~” She breathed out tossing up her head as they began fucking in mutually undulating coitus. Jaune rose his hips to smack his body up against hers just as feverishly. He expertly aimed at her weak spots making her mewl and whimper as he pushed deep into her core. Her womb had long since opened up to swallow him whole with her cervix clamping down voraciously on him in mind-blowing ecstasy. 

The wet sounds of flesh meeting each other echoed throughout the air of the night sky with the two of them inadvertently shaking the RV with their movements. Thankfully their girls were heavy sleepers and didn’t know what their parents were doing right this second.

Yang lifted herself up onto her feet keeping her position crouched over his body so she could smack  her bottom down voraciously onto Jaune’s length. Her cheeks jiggled and her pussy swallowed up his member over and over again as it pushed against the walls of her sensitive mature womb. They continued in this position for another few minutes until Yang felt Jaune push his dick into her G-spot again making her ecstasy with a loud intense climax! She tossed back her head and shouted to the high heavens in wailing bliss as she felt her walls squeeze down around  Jaune’s length.

“Ooooaaaaaahhhh!~” 

“Grggngh! Here it comes, I love you, baby!” Jaune grunted out feeling the pressure of her walls squeeze down on hisdick. His shaft throbbed and h is balls pulsated causing him to buck up into her buttocks and let out a thick helping of cum inside her pussy! “Haaagghh!~”

With the next smack of skin meeting flesh Jaune sheathed his length deep into Yang’s pussy and let out at hick helping of seed straight inside of her womb! Her vessel clamped down on him milking his penis over and over again in a desperate bid to be filled up. Yang murmured as she felt the warm  goo of his sperm flowing into her body, she swore she felt her eggs meet his little swimmers in the likely even of being fertilized. Knowing this she ground herself onto his waist milking him for more until she felt her womb fill up to capacity.

The two of them took a moment to collect  themselves following their post-coital release, Jaune sat up even higher until he stood up on his feet picking Yang up in the process. She was startled at first then wowed by his strength as she hung suspended in the air with thighs behind held under Jaune’s mighty hands. Her legs dangled out and her arms immediately reached back to lock around the back of his neck. 

They were still breathing roughly and Jaune’s turgid cock plopped out of her opening letting a thick trail of white pearly ooze come out of it. Yang could feel her pussy gaping as the warm seed leaked from her cunt, she wanted to keep it all stuck back in just out of sheer perverse pleasure of being impregnated. Part of her truly wanted to experience being a mother above all other things. She turned her head to the side and met her husband’s face staring back at with a glowing smile and love in her heart.

“I love you.” She breathed out feeling her chest swell and heart race. Jaune just smiled and leaned in closely about to kiss her again.

“I love you too, Yang, my sweet sweet Sun Dragon.” Hearing Jaune say that in a suave silky voice made Yang hornier than ever. Once they kissed they stayed there locked lips to lips as he held her over his dick ready to fuck her again. 

With a grunt and a squelching sound of penetration, Jaune pushed his dick back inside of Yang Arc Xiao-Long’s tight cunt and proceeded to fuck her a second time. She bounced voraciously on his pole feeling her walls spread open over and over again as it plunged deep into her taint. Her walls and cervix opened up to let him plug up the sea of sperm nesting inside her body, Yang sputtered out incoherent groans of pure bliss while keeping their mouths locked together in harmonious romance.

“Mnng mmh mh  mh mh mh mhhhhn!~” She grunted with each fuck he gave her and bounced wildly on his dick for another twenty-five minutes, Yang felt he could longer, but knew she wouldn’t last the rest of this dream. 

As Jaune’s hips pumped and pumped she felt her vision getting hazy and the lucid reality of having hot steamy sex with her husband faded out leaving her to open her eyes wide in panic as she woke from her bed.

“Whoah…..huff...huff...huff…that was….I don't….Where’s Vomitboy?” She breathed feeling around her bed as she had returned to Beacon finding herself inside her dorm with the others stirring in their bunks. 

Yang felt a little lost and clutched her hands to her chest wishing she had the feeling of Jaune Arc’s warmth back with her again. It felt like losing a part of yourself when she awoke back in reality and away from the idealized life. Wanting to cry a little she staved off her tears and stood up to walk over to their dorm room door.

Sighing sadly she rested her forehead against the doorframe wanting to go over into Team JNPR’s room and hold her ‘husband’ all over again. 

“Jaune….I swear to you, I swear, that I’ll come and make that reality happen. I want us to be together and see our little girls again, because  it was...hic...the happiest life I’ve ever had. Dream or no. I…..swear it, Loverboy.” Yang said to herself feeling a dual pair of wet trickles down her cheeks. She stood back up and wiped them off wearing a determined look on her face as she went back to bed. 

A goal in her mind, a new dream to achieve, a memory that thankfully stays vivid in her subconscious. Yang knew what she truly wanted now and she’d bust her way in to get it if she had to. Unfortunately for her she wasn’t the only one thinking that.

  
  


To be continued…..

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Miner249er. Thanks for reading.


End file.
